Del odio al amor
by 19diana92
Summary: Bella llega a vivir a Forks y se conoce con Edward de una manera no muy agradable. Ambos esperan no volverse a ver, pero el destino no planea lo mismo. Aquí es cuando comprenderan el sentido de la frase "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso."
1. El primer encuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenacen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es 100% mia.**

**Es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Del odio al amor**

Bella llega a vivir a Forks y se conoce con Edward de una manera no muy agradable. Ambos esperan no volverse a ver, pero el destino no planea lo mismo.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

No puedo creer nos estamos mudando nuevamente. Aunque realmente ya no debería asombrarme, a la final ya debería estar acostumbrada. Cuando terminábamos por fin de desempacar todo lo poco que llevábamos con nosotros, a papá lo transferían a otro lugar.

Desde hace cinco años que no vivimos en un lugar fijo, desde la muerte de mamá, nuestra querida René, todo ha cambiado. Papá no podía soportar estar en casa, todo le recordaba a ella y hacía más dolorosa la pérdida por lo que a la primera oportunidad pidió que lo transfirieran. Ahí todo empezó, no hemos vivido en el mismo lugar por más de seis meses, siempre estábamos cambiando de lugar, de escuela, de amigos, así que no tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Todo fue tan difícil al principio (bueno para que mentir continúa siéndolo), después de haber vivido 13 años de mi vida en el mismo lugar era difícil decirle adiós a todo lo que hasta ese entonces me era conocido. Me aterraba la idea de ir a un nuevo colegio, en especial a mitad de año. Nunca había sido una persona de hacer amigos, a diferencia de mi hermano para él era siempre tan fácil, por lo que los pocos que tenía eran en su mayoría amigos suyos. No sé que hubiera sido de mí sin Emmett.

Emmett es un año mayor a mí, un chico corpulento, atlético y muy alto, me llevaba unos 20 centímetros. Aunque era popular, no era el típico chico popular, no era un idiota y no era un presumido. No lo digo únicamente porque fuera mi hermano, pero en verdad él es simplemente una persona maravillosa siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara y siempre iba regalando abrazos de oso. Lo quería tanto.

En cambio yo era totalmente lo opuesto a mi hermano, yo era flacucha, torpe hasta decir basta (no podía ni siquiera caminar por una superficie plana sin caerme), y no era para nada popular. Era demasiado tímida, me costaba mucho confiar en las personas y como mi hermano decía estaba loca.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no escuché a Emmett llamarme.

- ¡Bella! – Gritó al entrar en mi habitación – Te he estado llamando por media hora y no bajas. – Bromeó, le saqué la lengua. – Ya subí lo que faltaba en el carro, vamos.

…..

Camino a casa pasamos por Seattle una ciudad igual de grande que Phoenix, habíamos estado viajando por casi dos días en el carro de Emmett y sin hacer una parada. Papá nos había pedido que compráramos ciertas cosas en Seattle y además quería aprovechar para comprar el regalo de papá. Paramos en un centro comercial y mientras Emmett buscaba el encargo de papá yo fui a buscar algo que comprarle.

Estaba caminando por el centro comercial más concentrada en que le iba a comprar a papá que en ir caminando, por lo que de repente choqué con alguien. No sé cómo pero de alguna forma nuestras piernas se enredaron y caímos al piso. Mientras intentaba levantarme pensaba en pedirle disculpas al desconocido con el que había chocado, pero la sarta de blasfemias que dijo me detuvo.

Cuando por fin logramos ponernos de pie, le dije:

- Lo siento, mucho. No fue mi intención chocarme contigo, fue un accidente. – medio sonreí y lo miré a la cara. Era un chico bien parecido, alto, corpulento, atlético con unos hermosos ojos verdes y con un lindo cabello bronce.

- Para la próxima ten más cuidado y fíjate por donde caminas. – dijo muy bruscamente casi gritando. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Si mi primero impresión fue buena, su respuesta la borró totalmente. Que se creía cualquiera podía tener un accidente, además no había sido completamente mi culpa si él no hubiera estado igual de distraído no se hubiera chocado conmigo en primer lugar.

Estaba furiosa pero recordar que estaba buscando un regalo para papá, me hizo olvidar un poco el asunto y concentrarme en el regalo. Entré a una tienda en donde vendían chompas, estaba segura de que papá necesitaba una de esas. Cuando pedí por la chompa otra persona pidió la misma chompa, la reconocí perfectamente era ese molesto chico con el que había chocado.

Muy estúpidamente pensé que por el hecho de haber pedido por la chompa primero me la darían a mí, pero las vendedoras atontadas por el chico se la entregaron a él. Reclame pero las chicas que atendían estaban tan preocupadas por atenderlo, que no me prestaron atención.

- Disculpa- le dije, tratando de llamar su atención, me regresó a ver y me dijo.

- Mmm.

- Disculpa, pero yo pedí primero la chompa, y debería ser mía - le dije tratando de ser lo más cordial posible, aunque no lo conseguí.

- Disculpada. Pero ya me dieron esta chompa, y además yo también la quiero. - sacó el dinero para pagar la chompa.

Yo me quedé anonadada con lo que me dijo en ese momento y con lo que hizo después, me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, me guiño el ojo y luego se fue como que nada hubiera ocurrido. Tome un respiro profundo mientras me decía a mí misma "tranquila, tranquila", y luego me fui.

Salí furiosa de la tienda que se creía ese tipo para actuar de esa manera, lo último que quería era volver a verlo y me vuelvo a encontrar con él. Miré mi móvil y ya casi era la hora en que me encontraría con mi hermano por lo que me tuve que ir sin el regalo de papá.

Cuando llegué al carro de Emmett, él ya me estaba esperando. Entré al carro y se dio cuenta de lo enfadada que estaba. Le conté lo que pasaba y aunque le molestó que ese chico se portara mal conmigo no paraba de reírse por mi caída.

Cinco horas después llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, Forks, era un pueblo pequeño. Por lo que papá me contó era uno de los lugares más lluviosos de todo Estados Unidos, en donde el sol salía muy rara vez. Odiaba el frio, casi toda mi vida viví en California y siempre vivimos en algún lugar cálido, esto definitivamente sería horrible y ahora ya no tenía la esperanza de que nos mudáramos en seis meses. Papá había prometido que no nos moveríamos de aquí hasta que Emmett y yo termináramos el colegio. Genial.

Para cuando llegamos papá ya había organizado todo en la casa, cada una de las habitaciones y absolutamente todo, siempre hacia lo mismo, decía que lo hacía para que nos sintiéramos como en casa.

A la mañana siguiente Emmett me pidió que lo acompañara a Seattle necesitaba comprar algo para su coche. Aunque al principio no quería, no me gustaba mucho salir prefería quedarme en casa leyendo, pero luego de la insistencia de Emmett y de recordar que aún no había comprado el regalo de cumpleaños de papá.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle primero fuimos a comprar el regalo de papá y luego a buscar lo que necesitaba para su coche, como no me apetecía estar rodeada de tantas piezas mecánicas salí a comprar unos batidos a la tienda de al frente.

Todo iba normal hasta que atendieron primero a un chico que estaba atrás mío. Cuando regresé a ver me di cuenta de que se trataba nuevamente del chico con el que había chocado ayer.

No podía creerlo, como era posible. A caso me iba a encontrar todos los días con él y además siempre iba a arruinar mi día. Traté de tranquilizarme para no arruinar un día que había comenzado tan bien. Por lo que no dije nada. Él me reconoció y me volvió a sonreír.

- No puedo creer que seas tú de nuevo, acaso me estas siguiendo. - me dijo muy sonreído.

- Pues fíjate que no, para mi mala suerte siempre me encuentro contigo. - Le dije algo molesta, me estaba empezando a sacarme de mis casillas.

- Seguro mala suerte. - lo dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

- Si mala suerte, porque siempre arruinas mi día, portándote como un idiota.

- Tranquila. Realmente no fue mi intención. Lo siento.- me lo dijo de una manera que realmente le creí pero luego dijo – Aunque no es mi culpa ser tan guapo y que no pudieras evitar enamorarte de mí.

Escuchar eso me hizo olvidar lo primero que me dijo, pero me hizo recordar el porqué de mi enojo. Me invitó un batido acaso estaba loco. A pesar de todo terminé aceptando el batido. Me entregó el batido y yo mientras le agradecía, le vacié todo el batido en la cabeza.

- Realmente no debiste molestarte - lo dije mientras intentaba no reírme, pero realmente era muy difícil, se veía tan gracioso con el pelo y la cara lleno de batido.

- Estás loca. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

- Quieres que te lo enseñe otra vez - se lo dije muy inocentemente mientras cogía su batido.

- No sabes déjalo así. - lo dijo mientras se alejaba de mi.

- Como tú quieras - le respondí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, me sentía tan bien luego de haberle regado todo el batido.

Luego me dirigí a la vendedora como si nada hubiera pasado y le pedí los batidos que iba a comprar. Ella me miraba entre sorprendida y divertida por todo lo sucedido. Salí súper contenta, mientras la gente no paraba de mirarme realmente sorprendidos.

Yo aún continuaba muy sonreída por lo que acababa de pasar que cuando me encontré con Em solo me miró extrañado. Aunque estaba muy contenta me di cuenta de que él estaba raro estaba igual de sonreído, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos y además no me había preguntado que me había sucedido.

Ya en el carro, le ataqué con mis preguntas, generalmente Em no era tan callado.

- Y bueno Em – le dije algo preocupada - ¿Qué te sucedió? – no me respondió no sé si fue porque no me escuchó, pero lo volví a llamar. – Emmett – dije pero no me regresó a ver – Em – volví a intentar pero con el mismo resultado - ¡¡Emmy!! – grité y reaccionó.

- Te he dicho que no me llames así Isabella – me contestó molesto.

- Lo sé, pero no me contestabas. Dime que te pasó, me estas preocupando.

- Es me he enamorado. – suspiró y sonrió.

- Se serio Emmett. – me reí, siempre que conocía a una chica decía lo mismo que se había enamorado.

- Estoy hablando muy enserio. Fui flechado por Cupido. Conocí a la mujer de mi vida. – volvió a suspirar y a sonreír. Esta vez parecía que en serio se había enamorado.

- Y bueno ¿cómo se llama la afortunada? – le pregunté.

- La verdad me olvidé – dijo triste borrándosele la sonrisa del rostro.

- Pero si es la mujer de tu vida por qué no se lo preguntaste.

- Es que me perdí en su hermosura y cuando pensé en preguntárselo ya era muy tarde se había ido – dijo aun más triste.

- Bueno tranquilo Em si es la mujer de tu vida como tú dices, te aseguro que la volverás a ver y pronto. – definitivamente lo había flechado Cupido como él dijo.

- Ahora antes de que me deprima pensando en ella, cuéntame que pasó para que estuvieras tan contenta. -Le conté todo lo ocurrido y él no paraba de reírse. Cuando terminé dijo – Me hubiera gustado verle la cara al tipo.

- Si la verdad no tenía precio. – apenas pude decir ya que al recordar su cara furiosa y llena de batido, que no puede evitar volver a reírme. Ya casi no podía respirar y me dolía el estómago.

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a mi hermanita? – Dijo Emmett entre risa y risa. – me alegra mucho de que empieces a defenderte por ti misma, no siempre voy a estar para hacerlo.

A la final tenía razón, siempre era él el que me defendía, y aunque él quisiera defenderme para siempre eso era imposible, estábamos a meses de su graduación y se iría a la universidad. Tenía que aprender a ser más dependiente.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

No puedo creer que ya se vayan a cumplir dos años viviendo aquí en Forks. Hace dos años que papá había aceptado un puesto como director del hospital de Forks, claro que estaba contento por él siempre había sido su sueño ser director, pero tenía que ser precisamente en Forks.

Forks era una ciudad tan minúscula, no había absolutamente nada interesante, bueno no puedo negar que era una ciudad tranquila y eso era algo agradable, pero era demasiado tranquila nunca sucedía nada pero absolutamente nada interesante. No tenía idea de que había hecho en mi anterior vida para ser castigado de esa manera, lo único que hacía esto mejor era que en unos meses me graduaría del instituto y me largaría finalmente.

Es que este pueblo para ser pequeño era un gran infierno, bien dice el dicho "pueblo chico, infierno grande". Todo el mundo sabía de todo, no había secreto que se pudiera esconder por mucho tiempo siempre salía a la luz y todos lo sabían.

Lo bueno era que a una hora más o menos quedaba Port Angels y a cinco horas Seattle, que hacían mi estadía aquí más llevadera. Salía todos los fines de semana sea a Port Angels o a Seattle, y ese fin de semana no fue la excepción. Esta vez iría con la duende, mi hermana menor, la loca de Alice no sé como hizo pero me terminó convenciendo de que la acompañe a hacer compras, nunca podía decirle que no a ese pequeño monstruo. Aunque creo que de todas formas hubiera aceptado no me gustaba que fuera sola.

Mientras la duende iba de tienda en tienda haciendo sus compras, yo planee ir a comprar unos discos y una chompa que había visto el otro día. Estaba caminando hacia la tienda de música pensando en que discos iba a comprar había hecho una lista pero la había olvidado. Cuando de pronto choqué con una persona y no sé como hizo para que nuestras piernas se enredaran y cayéramos al piso. Sin querer se me salieron unas malas palabras. Cuando ya estuvimos de pie, la chica (una muy bonita debo agregar) me dijo:

- Lo siento, mucho. No fue mi intención chocarme contigo, fue un accidente. – medio me sonrió y me miró a la cara.

- Para la próxima ten más cuidado y fíjate por donde caminas. – dije bruscamente, me di la vuelta y me fui.

Estaba tan molesto en ese momento que no medí mis palabras. Claramente había sido un accidente no creo que alguien haga semejante ridículo a propósito, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarme. Yo había tenido algo de culpa debo admitirlo, iba distraído y actué muy mal. Pobre chica. En este momento debe odiarme. Regresé pero la chica ya se había ido.

Continué no podía hacer nada. Como no recordaba los títulos de los discos que quería comprar fui a comprar la chompa que había visto el otro día, esperando que no la hubieran comprado ya. Entré en la tienda y la chica con la que había chocado pidió la chompa que yo buscaba, yo la pedí inmediatamente después y le sonreí a la vendedora, siempre funcionaba. La vendedora me la dio a mí, escuché que la chica reclamaba, pero nadie le hizo caso, ya que estaban preocupadas atendiéndome.

- Disculpa- dijo de pronto la chica, la regresé a ver. Era muy bonita, morena como me gustan y con unos hermosos ojos chocolate.

- Mmm. – le respondí como si nada.

- Disculpa, pero yo pedí primero la chompa, y debería ser mía – dijo tratando de ser cordial, pero no lo consiguió. Tenía razón ello pidió primero por la chompa, pero yo siempre conseguía lo que quería y esta no sería la excepción.

- Disculpada. – Le contesté algo divertido por la cara de enojo que puso - Pero ya me dieron esta chompa, y además yo también la quiero. – saqué el dinero para pagar la chompa.

Antes de salir, le sonreí y le guiñe el ojo. Ella se quedó seguramente anonadada por mi respuesta y yo estaba realmente divertido por toda la situación. Me fui al carro a esperar a mi hermana sin dejar de recordar a la hermosa chica con la que había chocado.

......

Al día siguiente fui nuevamente a Seattle esta vez con un par de amigos, queríamos ir a ver una película que se acababa de estrenar, pero cuando fuimos a comprar las entradas se habían agotado. Por lo que decidimos ir a comer algo y luego regresar a Forks.

Cuando íbamos de camino al restaurante, mis amigos entraron en una tienda y yo en lugar de eso fui a comprar un batido. Al entrar solo estaba una chica en frente de la caja, y me di cuenta que era la chica con la que choque ayer. No sé porque pero me dio ganas de hacerla rabiar un poco y de paso la invitaría un batido como disculpas de mi conducta de ayer al chocarnos. Me puse delante de ella y le dije:

- No puedo creer que seas tú de nuevo, acaso me estas siguiendo. – le dije muy sonreído. Tratando de borrar la mala impresión de ayer.

- Pues fíjate que no, para mi mala suerte siempre me encuentro contigo. – me dijo molesta.

- Seguro mala suerte. – le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo, divertido por su actitud.

- Si mala suerte, porque siempre arruinas mi día, portándote como un idiota. – Wow esta chica tiene carácter.

- Tranquila. Realmente no fue mi intención. Lo siento. Aunque no es mi culpa ser tan guapo y que no pudieras evitar enamorarte de mí. – le respondí.

Le invité un batido y para mi sorpresa aceptó, pensé que no lo haría porque lucía muy molesta conmigo, pero luego entendí porque lo aceptó. Cogió su batido y me lo regó todo en la cabeza, no sé ni cómo lo logró ya que era muy pequeña. Tal vez ayudó el hecho de que me arrimé al mostrador para coquetearle un rato. Al inicio no pude decirle nada estaba en shock.

- Realmente no debiste molestarte – dijo intentando no reírse, no podía creer que hubiera hecho esto.

- Estás loca. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – le grité cuando por fin reaccioné, pero ella no paraba de sonreír tomo mi batido.

- Quieres que te lo enseñe otra vez – dijo muy inocentemente, verdaderamente esta chica estaba loca y yo pensé que era bonita.

- No sabes déjalo así. – Tenía que irme de ahí, antes de armar un escándalo y antes de que mis amigos me vieran. Me iban a molestar hasta que nos graduemos. Me aleje con la mirada de todos sobre mí.

- Como tú quieras – respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al salir no tuve tanta suerte como quería, ya que mis amigos habían presenciado todo y se estaban partiendo de la risa afuera del local. No les hice caso y fui a mi carro, para volver a mi casa. Esperaba realmente no volver a ver a esa loca nuevamente.

Mañana sería un día terrible, porque estoy seguro de que mis grandes amigos, se encargarían de esparcir el chisme a todo el instituto. Genial.

* * *

**Espero que realmente les haya gustado, si tienen algún comentario sugerencia o cualquier cosa que decirme no se olviden de dejarme un rewiew. bye**

**besitos**

**Att. 19diana92**


	2. Un reencuentro inesperado

**CAPÍTULO II**

**UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

**BELLA POV**

Este iba a ser mi primer día de clases en el instituto de Forks, y por alguna razón me encontraba extrañamente ansiosa. Pero esto era algo diferente a los nervios del primer día de clases en un instituto nuevo, porque hace tiempo que había dejado de sentirlos. Simplemente sentía como si algo iba a suceder. Por estar pensando en todo eso, Emmett casi me va dejando.

A pesar de los apuros de Emmett, cuando llegamos al instituto no había prácticamente nadie. Fuimos a la secretaría a recoger nuestros horarios y el mapa del instituto. Emmett quiso acompañarme pero yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, tenía que aprender a valerme por mi misma.

Cuando por fin llegué al aula en que tenía mi primera clase, todos mis compañeros ya estaban ahí, por lo que fue realmente vergonzoso entrar ahí, todos pero absolutamente todos dejaron de hacer lo que en ese momento estaban haciendo y me miraron como si fuera de otro planeta.

Luego de hacerle firmar al profesor mi hoja de asistencia, me senté en el único asiento vacío de toda el aula que era a lado de una chica de cabello negro y corto, con unos hermosos ojos azules (tenía aspecto de duendecillo debo añadir). En cuanto me senté se giró hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y me dijo:

- Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Alice Cullen. Tú debes ser Isabella Swan. Verdad. – dijo la chica Alice casi sin respirar mientras me extendía la mano. Era obvio que todo el mundo supiera mi nombre, me estaban esperando. En este pueblo tan pequeño sabían todo de todos.

- Un gusto. Pero dime Bella. – le estreché la mano. Y de reojo vi que todos mis compañeros regresaban a mirarme, odiaba ser el centro de atención.

- Lindo nombre. Espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigas. – ni nos conocíamos bien y ella ya quería ser mi amiga, me pareció una chica muy simpática no debo negarlo.

- Gracias – sonreí – Y espero lo mismo. – Realmente esperaba poder tener por lo menos una amiga. Yo no era muy sociable, por lo que lo veía realmente imposible.

Cuando terminaron las clases comparamos nuestros horarios, porque ella me lo pidió (en realidad me lo exigió convenciendo con un puchero, esta mujer es imposible), al darse cuenta de que compartiríamos casi todas las clases, pegó un grito que casi me deja sorda y empezó a dar saltitos. Yo solo me limité a mirarla.

A la hora del almuerzo, me llevó a que conociera a su grupo de amigos y a su hermano. Cuando entramos al comedor, me di cuenta de que a la mesa que nos dirigíamos se encontraba mi hermano, le sonreí, a su lado estaba una chica rubia (según me explicó Alice ella se llamaba Rosalie) muy bonita demasiado se podría decir y me di cuenta de que Em no dejaba de mirarla. Emmett si que no cambiaría nunca ayer suspiraba y decía que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida y hoy ya había encontrado otra. Al parecer Cupido no lo flechó. Ya lo interrogaría después.

Estaba tan concentrada viendo como Emmett que vi de pasadita al resto de chicos que se encontraba en la mesa. Se encontraba otro chico rubio que era el hermano de Rosalie, Jasper, y un chico que estaba de espaldas de cabello color bronce que seguramente debía ser Edward el hermano de Alice. En cuanto vi el cabello de aquel chico me acordé del chico con el que me choqué, pero pensé que no tendría tan mala suerte como para encontrarme con él hoy.

Llegamos a la mesa y Alice me empezó a presentar a sus amigos, pero yo no le presté atención porque me di cuenta de que el chico de cabello color bronce si era el chico con el que había chocado, cuando Alice dijo su nombre se giró y me vio. Definitivamente tengo mala suerte, creo que soy una amiga estrecha de ella, porque por lo menos esta vez la buena suerte me ayudaba. No podía ser peor.

- Tú – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Y todos nos regresaron a ver inmediatamente con sus rostros llenos de confusión.

- Se conocen – dijo Alice, siendo la primera que rompió el silencio. Ninguno de los dos contesto, lo único que hacíamos era vernos con le seño fruncido. Si las miradas matasen ya estaríamos muertos. – Respondan se conocen.

- No puede ser tu eres la chica que le vació todo el batido en la cabeza a Edward – dijo el chico rubio, es decir Jasper o el maravilloso Jasper como dijo Alice. Entonces él había visto todo. No pude evitar sonreír con malicia.

- Eres mi ídolo. – dijo la chica rubia es decir Rosalie, luego de sonreírme. De cerca era más hermosa de lo que había pensado.

- Entonces tú eres la que le llenó el cabello de batido, a mi hermano – me dijo Alice enojadísima, me dio un poco de miedo a pesar de que ella era un duende. Luego de pronto sonrió y me dijo. – Bien hecho, seguro que se lo merecía. – suspiré de alivio.

- Que, ahora todos se van a poner de lado de esta desconocida. – Dijo Edward claramente molesto.

- Entonces fuiste tú él que trató mal a mi hermanita – dijo Emmett fingiendo estar enojado, pero definitivamente más divertido por la situación que molesto con Edward.

- ¡Tu hermanita! – dijo Edward claramente sorprendido.

- Si algún problema. – dije algo molesta, por alguna razón no me gustó como dijo "su hermanita".

- No ninguno. – no sabía porque me parecía tan antipático este chico y porque a pesar del poco tiempo de conocernos me caía tan pero tan mal. Bueno quizá si sé porque, pero igual no era algo normal. Y lo peor era que al parecer ahora nos tendríamos que ver diariamente. Ahora entendía la razón de mi ansiedad.

Luego de eso, dejé de preocuparme por él y simplemente me concentré en comer y en conocer a Rosalie, ya que era el nuevo amor de mi hermano. Al inicio pensé que sería una chica algo presumida, pero me pareció de la más simpática, claro que mi hermano estaba ahí, y esa no era una buena señal, siempre se portaban simpáticas conmigo para engatusar a mi hermano. Realmente esperaba que no fuera este el caso.

Cuando se termino la hora del almuerzo me despedí de todos excepto de Edward, puede que sea algo inmaduro bueno era totalmente inmaduro, pero solo verlo no se me arruinaba el día. La clase después del almuerzo era la única que no compartía con Alice, ya que era para avanzados.

Al entrar en la clase, me di cuenta de que mi día si podía ser peor gracias a mi "grandiosa" mala suerte. El único asiento vacío era a lado de Edward, tome un gran respiro y me fui a sentar a su lado. Él hizo una mueca, se notaba que a él también no le hacía gracia sentarse conmigo.

Llegó el profesor, y eso me ayudó a no pensar en lo mal que me caía Edward Cullen, hasta que dijo, que desde ahora en adelante haríamos únicamente trabajos en parejas y no con cualquier pareja sino con la persona, que se encontraba a nuestro lado, en mi caso Edward.

Como ese día el profesor solo se dedicó a dar indicaciones, no tuvimos tiempo de que yo me pusiera de acuerdo con mi compañero. Gracias al cielo por eso, era lo primero bueno que me pasaba en el día, tal vez mi suerte comenzaría a cambiar. Ese pensamiento no duró mucho ya que recordé que la siguiente clase era Educación Física y si no lo había aclarado lo recuerdo, yo soy extremadamente torpe.

Y lo peor era que Edward también tenía esa clase conmigo, esto sería realmente vergonzoso, tendría razones de más para molestarme. Genial. Lo bueno fue que la buena suerte me sonrió nuevamente y la hora paso sin ningún incidente.

De camino casa cuando por fin pude estar con Emmett, no pude esperar con el interrogatorio sobre Rosalie.

- Y Em, no se suponía que ayer conociste a la mujer de tu vida, que Cupido te flecho, que estabas enamorado.

- Si, por qué lo dices. – me contestó todo confundido.

- Porque me hiciste pensar que era así, pero al parecer cambiaste de idea al ver a la hermosa de Rosalie. No creas que no me di cuenta de la forma como la mirabas. No has cambiado Emmett. – moví mi cabeza de un lado para el otro fingiendo decepción.

- Pero si no he cambiado de para nada de idea. Rosalie es la chica que conocí ayer. La mujer de mi vida. A la final tenías razón.

- Siempre la tengo, pero esta vez es sobre qué. – pregunté algo confundida.

- Bueno sobre si ella era la mujer indicada la volvería a ver. – Me sonrió – Y dime que te pareció Rose.

- "Rose" – le di una de mis miradas, y el solo me sonrió – Pues a primera vista parece una chica muy hermosa.

- No me refería a eso, ya sé que es hermosa. – miró al techo como diciendo "eso es obvio", no pude evitar reír. – Me refiero a cómo te parece como persona.

- Mmm. – pensé por un momento. – Bueno para serte honesta, me pareció una chica muy presumida – Em se puso triste y yo continué – al principio. Cualquier persona que no la tratara pensaría lo mismo, pero ya la tratando me pareció una chica muy simpática e inteligente. – En seguida el rostro de Emmett, se encendió con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues me gusta que pienses así de ella. Porque es una persona genial.

- Ojalá que no finja. – murmuré pero de todas formas me escuchó.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno, recuerdas a las otras chicas con las que has salido. – Asintió. – Ellas e portaban amables conmigo cuando tú estabas presente, espero que no sea una doble cara.

- Veras que dentro de poco serán grandes amigas. –Sonreí ante su respuesta, realmente estaba interesado en ella. – Pero bueno hablemos de otra cosa. Edward no es tan antipático como tú crees, la verdad me parece un chico genial.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Contesté casi gritando. Que Edward era un chico genial. Debe estar bromeando. – Estas bromeando. – le dije, pero él estaba totalmente serio, no bromeaba.

- Es la verdad, es lo que pienso. Me trató súper bien en las clases que compartimos, y no se tal vez te equivocaste, o que se yo tal vez estaba de mal ánimo ese día. – No lo podía creer, se había aliado con el enemigo.

- Con que ahora yo soy la loca exagerada.

- En ningún momento dije que estabas loca, solo que exageraste un poco.

- Bueno, cree lo que quieras. – salí del carro y subí a mi habitación.

Claro a él lo defendía, y a mí no. Yo era la exagerada y él una simple víctima. Emmett intentó hablar conmigo pero yo me sentía traicionada. A él lo conocía que unas horas y a mí me conocía desde siempre, y lo defendía a él.

Por la tarde, timbraron y como Emmett no salió a ver quién era tuve que salir yo, no era otra que Alice. La hice pasar un rato. Ella estaba súper emocionada porque al parecer era mi vecina. De tan emocionada que estaba no paraba de saltar. Me cae súper bien esta niña.

* * *

**EDWARD POV **

Aunque no era el primer día de clases, por alguna razón me sentía entre ansioso y nervioso, mejor dicho era difícil expresar lo que en ese momento sentía. Tal vez tenía que ver un poco con el hecho de que mis "queridísimos" amigos no iban a dejar que me olvidara muy fácilmente del pequeño incidente del día de ayer.

Solo esperaba que no se corriera la noticia de lo que me había pasado por todo el instituto, sería simplemente vergonzoso que todos se enteraran de eso. Y ayer ya me había avergonzado suficiente, primero con toda la gente que estaba en ese local, luego con mis amigos y finalmente con la duende que no dejaría olvidarme de eso muy fácilmente. Si hasta una foto me tomó en cuanto llegué, y dijo que la iba a agrandar y a mandar a enmarcar. Y conociéndola sinceramente creo que lo va a hacer.

De camino al instituto Alice no paraba de hablar de los nuevos compañeros que tendríamos, los Swan, al parecer también serían nuestros vecinos. Esta enana sí que no paraba, tenía tanta energía que cuando estaba quieta y no decía nada había que preocuparse.

En cuanto llegamos se dirigió a su aula para ver si conocía a la chica Swan, Alice ya estaba planeando que ella sería su mejor amiga, como puede decir eso si ni la conoce pero yo no le dije nada, no quería morir tan joven.

Para que mis amigos no me molestaran, me dirigí de una al aula en que tenía clase, por suerte no compartía clase con ninguno de ellos. Luego de un rato llegó un chico enorme con aspecto de oso, seguramente este era el chico Swan, se sentó junto a mí. Por alguna razón se me hizo conocido.

- Hola, soy Emmett Swan. Tú eres Edward. No es así. – Entonces me conocía pero de donde. En ese momento recordé que fuimos compañeros cuando estuvimos vivimos en California, no por mucho tiempo pero basto para saber que era un chico genial y un gran amigo.

- Si soy Edward. Han pasado cuantos años desde que nos conocimos.

Hasta que llegó el profesor nos pusimos a hablar de carros, de rugby y de lo que hicimos durante estos años. Cuando terminó la clase nos dirigimos a la siguiente juntos, esa la compartía con Jasper (mi mejor amigo) y Rosalie (su hermana gemela y mejor amiga de mi hermana). En cuanto Emmett, la vio se quedó impactado por Rose, sé que es linda, pero no de mi tipo. Se sentó de inmediato junto a ella, y le hizo la conversa. Detrás de ellos puede ver como Jasper ponía mala cara.

Me senté junto a Jasper, que ni se dio cuenta de que lo saludé por estar viendo a su hermana y a su nuevo pretendiente. Yo solo me reí, no podía entender porque Jasper era tan celoso con su hermana, era demasiado sobreprotector.

Luego de pasar toda la mañana aguantando las bromas de mis "amigos", llegó por fin la hora del almuerzo, sería una hora sin que nadie me moleste, era un gran alivio. Emmett se unió a nuestro grupo, ya que no se separaba de Rose, y aunque al inicio a Jazz no le gustó eso, luego de que hablé con él cambio de parecer.

Estábamos conversando de todo un poco mientras esperábamos a mi hermana, cuando ella llegó con una chica, a quien la presentó como Bella a la pobre no la dejó ni presentarse sola. Al inicio no me fijé en ella mientras los presentaba a los chicos, pero cuando me la presentó regresé a ver, y simplemente no lo podía creer era la chica con la que había chocado.

- Tú – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Y todos nos regresaron a ver inmediatamente con sus rostros llenos de confusión.

- Se conocen – dijo Alice, siendo la primera que rompió el silencio. Ninguno de los dos contesto, lo único que hacíamos era vernos con le seño fruncido. – Respondan se conocen.

- No puede ser tu eres la chica que le vació todo el batido en la cabeza a Edward – dijo Jasper, ahora recordé que él había visto todo lo que ella me hizo. Bella sonrió con malicia.

- Eres mi ídolo. – dijo Rose luego de sonreírle. Se estaba poniendo de su lado.

- Entonces tú eres la que le llenó el cabello de batido, a mi hermano – le dijo Alice enojadísima, bueno al menos ella me defiende. Luego de pronto sonrió y dijo. – Bien hecho, seguro que se lo merecía. – Bella suspiró aliviada.

- Que, ahora todos se van a poner de lado de esta desconocida. – dije molesto. Realmente no puede creer que hicieran eso, luego de conté como sucedió todo.

- Entonces fuiste tú él que trató mal a mi hermanita – dijo Emmett al inicio enojado. Me asusté un poco debo admitir, porque este chico era enorme. Pero luego no aguantó la risa y comenzó a reír. Dijo su hermanita verdad como una chica tan odiosa podía ser hermana de Emmett.

- ¡Tu hermanita! – dije sorprendido.

- Si algún problema. – dijo Bella algo molesta.

- No ninguno.

Continuamos conversando y decidí que era mejor ignorarla. Ahora las burlas iban a empeorar con ella aquí. Yo que deseaba nunca más volverla a ver y me la vengo a encontrar aquí. Y ahora que recuerdo también es mi vecina. No puede ser "mejor", realmente no puede ser "mejor". Pero tendría que encontrar la forma de vengarme por la vergüenza que me hizo pasar, pero tiene que ser algo inolvidable, realmente inolvidable. Pero tenía que cuidarme de que ni mi hermana ni Emmett se llegaran a enterar.

El timbre que indicaba la finalización del almuerzo no tardó en sonar, y me despedí de todos excepto de Bella, y ella hizo lo mismo no se despidió de mi. Me dirigí a mi clase y luego de unos minutos Bella llegó a la misma clase, y lo peor era que la única banca vacía era junto a mí, ahora tenía que verla de cerca todos los días. Me había equivocado si podía ir "mejor". No pude evitar hacer una mueca cuando ella se sentó juntó a mí.

En eso llegó el profesor y dijo algo que terminó de arruinar mi día, a partir de hoy hasta que se acabe el año haríamos trabajos únicamente con nuestro compañero de escritorio, y esa persona era justamente Bella. Mi buena suerte creo que se fue de vacaciones, definitivamente estoy empezando a creer eso. Lo bueno era que la tortura de trabajar con ella comenzaría mañana, ya que el profesor se pasó la hora dando indicaciones.

La siguiente hora tenía Educación Física y para mi mala suerte también la compartía con Bella, debo admitir que fue muy divertido ver como caminaba con tanto cuidado para no caerse, por lo que recordé lo que Emmett me había dicho una vez "_mi hermana es muy torpe", _bueno no dijo con esas palabras exactas pero eso fue lo que me quiso decir.


	3. La Guerra Comienza

**Bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, de mi historia espero les guste.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia este capi está dedicado a Lizzie Black Cullen gracias por tus reviews y por agrarme a tus alertas.**

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

**BELLA POV**

Luego de meditar un rato (bueno toda la noche), sobre lo que me había dicho Emmett, decidí que tenía razón, en parte, y con enojarme con Em y portarme como una niña no iba a ganar nada. Tenía que hablar con él, odiaba estar molesta con mi hermano, solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, bueno es verdad que teníamos a papá pero él casi nunca pasaba con nosotros, él era un mundo aparte.

Como no puede dormir, me levante súper temprano y me fui a bañar, cogí algo para desayunar y me fui caminando al instituto. Necesita pensar, tenía que pensar en muchas cosas. Estaba ya llegando, como el día estaba algo soleado no llevé una chompa fui con ropa ligera, cuando pasó un volvo plateado por una gran cocha que esta junto a la acera y me estilo, no tuve ni tiempo a reaccionar.

Pensé en regresar a la casa para cambiarme, pero me acordé que no había cogido mis llaves. Pues fui al instituto a buscar a Emmett, al entrar todos se burlaron de mí pero me olvidé de todo eso al ver al dueño del maldito volvo. No era otro que Edward Cullen, y yo que pensaba pedirle disculpas, era una gran tonta y él un gran idiota.

El muy cínico fue tan obvio que cuando me vio se comenzó a partir de la risa, yo no le hice caso y me dirigí al jeep de mi hermano a pedirle las llaves de la casa. Junto al jeep estaban Rose, Jasper, Alice y mi hermano, en cuanto me vieron intentaron no reírse pero de todas formas lo hicieron.

- Bella, ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Emmett entre risa y risa.

- Bueno tu defendido y dueño de un volvo plateado me hizo el favor de mojarme, solo eso. – dije como si nada y pensar que le daba la razón a Emmett.

- No puedo creer que Edward te haya hecho esto. – dijo Alice.

- Bueno lo hizo. – me giré a Emmett. – Me podrías prestar las llaves de la casa, necesito ir a cambiarme.

- Ok. – dijo Em y me las dio.

- ¡Un momento! – casi gritó Alice (bueno gritó). – Yo tengo una mudada de ropa para que te cambies. – la miré sorprendida. – Bueno una tiene que estar siempre prevenida, no sabes cuando la vas a necesitar. Ya sabes qué mujer prevenida vale por dos. Así que vamos.

No me dio ni chance a aceptar o agradecerle por su propuesta, me cogió de un brazo y Rose del otro y me llevaron a un baño a cambiarme. Me arreglaron completamente, no sé como lo hicieron tan rápido pero me cambiaron, peinaron y maquillaron todo antes de que sonara el timbre de inicio de clases. Definitivamente Alice y Rose se estaban convirtiendo en mis mejores amigas.

Cuando con Alice nos dirigimos a clases todo el mundo se giraba a verme ya no para molestarme por lo de esta mañana sino para ver mi repentino cambio de imagen. Las clases continuaron normales hasta el almuerzo, no me hacía mucha gracia tener que ir a comer en la misma mesa que Edward, se que estaban los chicos pero si lo veía no iba a poder frenarme. Por lo que mil veces prefería sentarme sola. Lo bueno fue que cuando llegamos con Alice, él no estaba en nuestra mesa sino en la mesa del Equipo de Rugby. Fue un gran alivio.

Todo el camino a la clase que tenía con Edward fui respirando para no hacerle nada porque en eso momento lo único que quería era matarlo. Era raro pero era a la única persona a la que me enfrentaba y le decía todo lo que sentía en la cara. Como el día anterior él ya estaba cuando llegué al aula, y fue tan gracioso ver como casi se le salían los ojos en cuanto me vio entrar. Eso sí que no tenía precio.

Por la tarde, Alice me invitó, es decir nos invitó a todos a comer a su casa, quería presentarnos a su mamá Esme y a su papá Carlisle. Esme era una mujer muy cariñosa que nos recibió con un gran abrazo y un beso a todos, verla me hacía recordar a mamá, aunque la verdad que mi mamá era un poco más loca y no tan cacera. Carlisle era igual muy cariñoso, me cayó súper bien.

Luego de comer, las chicas y yo fuimos al cuarto de Alice a hacer los deberes y a conversar.

- Y que piensas hacer para vengarte de Edward – dijo Rose en cuanto estuvimos solas.

- ¿Cómo que pienso hacer? – pregunté claro que planeaba devolverle el favor a Edward, pero pensaba hacerlo sola después de todo Alice era su hermana y Rose su amiga.

- Claro algo debes hacerle Bella, - dijo Alice, la miré sorprendida – no me mires así, puede que Edward sea muy hermano mío y aunque lo quiero mucho no me gustó para nada lo que te hizo, se pasó. Bueno y además odio cuando se porta como un gran idiota. Así que, dime que le piensas hacer.

- Mmm. La verdad no sé. Obviamente pensaba devolverle el favor, pero no se me ha ocurrido nada.

- No te preocupes que a mí se me va a ocurrir algo. Eres la única que lo pone en su lugar. – dijo Alice con una mirada y una sonrisa malévolas.

- Como que solo a ti, no se olviden que yo también voy a ayudar después de todo ustedes son mis mejores amigas. – dijo Rose.

- Sabes mi hermano tiene razón… - me callé en cuanto ambas me regresaron a ver y en cuanto me di cuenta de que había hablado de más.

- Y que dijo tu hermano – me preguntó Rose súper interesada.

- Uhm. Lo que me dijo… – ella sintió, yo era pésima mintiendo y no sabía que decirle – bueno me dijo…

- Vamos Bella, dinos que dijo – pidió nuevamente Rose – Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras y que nunca le diríamos esta a nadie, lo que se dice aquí solo queda entre nosotras.

- Lo sé chicas, pero es algo ente Em y yo.

- Tan malo es. – Me dijo Alice haciendo un puchero – Apura dinos.- traté de no mirarla, pero ella se ponía en frente mío y bueno terminé aceptando decirles.

- Bueno está bien se los voy decir, pero si se les llega a escapar las mato.

- Palabra de boy scout. – dijeron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo, por lo que todas reímos.

- Bueno dijo que tú Rose eres una chica muy hermosa y fenomenal. No recuerdo cuáles eran sus palabras exactas pero eso opina de ti.

- En serio – dijo Rose toda sonrojada.

- Rose está sonrojada. Rose está sonrojada. – comenzó a gritar Alice.

- Cállate Alice. – gritamos Rose y yo.

- Ups. Lo siento. Es que estoy tan emocionada. – dijo Alice sin dejar de saltar.

- Siempre es así. – Le dije a Rose a lo que ella solo sonrió.

- Todo está genial. Rose con Emmett, Bella con Edward y yo con mi Jazzy. – continuó Alice saltando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritamos al mismo tiempo Rose y yo.

- Bueno lo que decía es que Rose y Emmett se nota que se quieren y sé que van a terminar juntos. – contestó Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hasta yo sé eso, pero yo no preguntaba eso. – dije de lo más normal. Alice estaba a punto de contestarme, pero Rose la interrumpió.

- Un momento, que Emmett y yo vamos a terminar juntos. Pero si ni siquiera me gusta.

- ¿Cómo que no te gusta? Si se nota a leguas que desde que lo viste estás loca por él – Rose estaba por negarlo, pero Alice fue más rápida y continuó – Y no me lo niegues que te conozco.

- Bueno si me gusta un poco – Alice le dio una mirada que daba miedo y ella se rectificó – bueno si me gusta muchísimo. Contenta Alice. Pero de que me sirve haber dicho todo esto si él no siente lo mismo por mí.

- Y como sabes eso, Rose. A caso él te lo dijo. – intervino Alice.

- Alice tiene razón Rose tú no sabes lo que siente mi hermano. – Al parecer se habían olvidado de mi presencia, porque parecía asombradas por lo que dije. Luego me miraron como si les hubiera dado una gran idea.

- Bueno, nosotras no sabes que siente Emmett, pero de seguro tú sí. No es así Bella.

- Bueno chicas ya es muy tarde y me tengo que ir. – me paré pero ellas se pusieron a cada uno de mis lados y no me dejaron salir.

- Nada que ya es muy tarde. Tú lo sabes y ahora me tienes, es decir nos tienes que contar. – dijo Rose.

- Esta bien pero Emmett me va a matar. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?

- Qué te dijo de mí la primera vez que me vio.

- Uhm. Te refieres a ayer o al domingo.

- ¡El Domingo!

- Si creo que te vio en la tienda de carros, viendo unas piezas. Y bueno dijo primero "Estoy enamorado", luego dijo "Fui flechado por Cupido. He conocido a la mujer de mi vida." – dije con una pobre imitación de su voz.

- En verdad. – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Si es la pura verdad. Nunca lo había visto así. Esta vez es enserio. Bueno ya que aclaramos que lo de Rose y Emmett es un hecho. Me puedes explicar por qué dijiste Edward y Bella.

- Bueno porque yo se que van a terminar juntos. – claro una muy buena razón. Lo decía con tal convicción que casi me lo creo.

- Como que vamos a terminar juntos. Si ni nos soportamos, además puede que Edward sea lindo y sexy, pero es un completo idiota.

- Yo no sabía que Edward era lindo y sexy. – dijo Alice mirando a Rose – Y tú Rose. Ups lo había dicho todo en voz alta, y ahora no dejarían de molestarme.

- No la verdad, que nunca me di cuenta. Al parecer Bella está interesada en cierta personita.

- Yo no estoy interesada en él. Prefería un murciélago a estar con él.

- Si como no. – Dijeron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo.

- Pues es la verdad. Edward es la persona que más detesto. – dije haciendo un mohín. La verdad nunca me había caído una persona tan pero tan mal como Edward Cullen.

- Pero has escuchado el dicho "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso" – dijo Rose.

- Es verdad que lo he escuchado pero solo es un dicho, que la vedad no se aplica. Pensar que le iba a pedir disculpas por lo del batido. Hubiera querido tomarle una foto todo bañado de batido. – hice una mueca.

- En eso creo que te puedo ayudar Bells, cuando llegó yo me encargué de tomarle un montón de fotos. – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa muy inocente.- Pero hablando de las fotos, ya sé lo que le vamos a hacer.

Estaba por decirnos pero Emmett golpeó la puerta llamándome para ya irnos. Tuve que despedirme de las chicas. Aunque quería quedarme un rato más, recordé que quería hablar con las chicas.

Cuando ya estuve sola con Em, aunque quiso ir a su cuarto, le pedí que se quedara un rato conmigo primero.

- Bueno y dime qué quieres decirme – Me dijo Em en tono serio y frio que estaba la verdad muy molesto.

- Uhm. Te quería pedir disculpas. Sé que me porté como una tonta ayer, la verdad me siento muy mal, pero realmente me dolió que lo defendieras sin conocerlo. – Me dio una mirada - Pero bueno es tu vida y no te voy a decir como manejarla. Realmente lo siento no quiero estar molesta contigo.

- Bueno acepto tus disculpas, a mí tampoco me gusta estar molesto contigo. Aunque yo tenía mis razones para creer lo que te dije.

- Oh. Está bien. Seguro tendrás tus razones. Y no es necesario que me lo digas, no me debes ninguna explicación.

- Bueno aunque no lo creas, yo ya conocía a Edward, nos conocimos el último año que vivimos en California. Por eso se que él es una persona diferente. No sé porque se porta como un idiota. – Wow eso si que no me lo esperaba.

- Aunque no lo creas, no eres la primera persona que me ha dicho esto. Bueno hablando de otra cosa, que es lo que sientes realmente por Rose. – le dije toda sería Aunque la conocía muy poco me caía súper bien, y aunque fuera mi hermano no quería que jugara con los sentimientos de ella y si no sentía nada serio por ella era mejor decírselo antes de que se ilusione.

- Bueno – se lo pensó un poco mi pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. – Pero esto no debe salir de aquí. – Me dijo y esperó a que asintiera para continuar - Realmente estoy interesado en ella. Me gusta demasiado. Lo que te dije en cuanto la vi, es verdad así es como me siento. Y al conocerla me di cuenta que ella es genial. Que no solo es hermosa sino que también es muy inteligente.

- Wow. Esta vez sí es enserio. Me alegro mucho por ti. Porque en lo poco que la conozco se que se convertirá en mi mejor amiga. Y me encantaría tenerla como cuñada. – le sonreí y le di un abrazo.

- Aunque quisiera que fuera mi novia, creo que aún es muy pronto, casi no nos conocemos. Y aún no estoy seguro de que es lo que siente ella por mí. No sé el tiempo lo dirá. Pero en verdad, esto no debe salir de acá.

- Tranquilo hermanito tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Si, lo sé. Por cierto hoy estas muy hermosa, las chicas hicieron un gran trabajo. No es que no estés siempre hermosa, pero esta ropa realza tu hermosura natural. Y todo mundo se dio cuenta de eso, en especial los chicos. – dijo algo molesto. Emmett era el típico hermano mayor sobreprotector y celoso.

- Si es un fastidio, que te estén chiflando y se fijen en mi solo porque luzco diferente. Sabes que odio la atención.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero un poco de atención de vez en cuando no es nada malo.

Em se fue a terminar una tarea que tenía, mientras que yo me fui a cocinar. Ya que si yo no lo hacía, nos tocaría comer los experimentos de papá y de mi querido hermanito, y la verdad que eso nos traería un viaje al hospital.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Esa mañana fui solo al instituto, ya que Alice insistió en ir en su porche, lo cual honestamente me extraño, no le gustaba llevar su porche al instituto. Pero cuando estaba por llegar al instituto y la vi, me di cuenta que fue una gran idea. Aún no había pensado como vengarme de Bella, pero en cuanto vi la enorme charca junto a Bella, no lo pensé dos veces y aceleré. Fue tan gracioso, ella estaba toda estilada, y traía una cara de enojo. Que no paraba de reírme.

Es verdad que le iba a ser algo inolvidable y realmente vergonzoso, pero no se me ocurría nada y tuve que aprovechar la oportunidad que tuve. Realmente pensé que ella se iría a su casa a cambiar, pero a los pocos minutos la vi entrar en el instituto. Todos empezaron a reírse de ella, pero ella no les hizo caso y continuó, solo cuando me vio cambio su cara de indiferencia a enojo. Y aunque quise no reírme no pude aguantarme y me delate, ninguno se reía tanto como yo.

Fue directo a donde estaba Rose, Jasper, Emmett y mi hermana. Ellos también no pudieron evitar reírse de ella. Luego mi hermana y Rose se la llevaron, no se adonde. Desde ahí no vi más a Bella, tal vez se habrá ido a su casa o se habrá quedado. Bueno que hago pensando en ella.

A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con los chicos del equipo de Rugby, odiaba sentarme con ellos simplemente no me sentía cómodo, no encajaba. Me sentía más cómodo con los chicos, pero teníamos que organizar los entrenamientos. Me sorprendió no ver a Bella con los chicos, se debió haber ido a su casa a cambiar. En lugar de ella estaba una chica muy arreglada, no la pude reconocer porque estaba de espaldas.

Fui sin mucha ilusión a la siguiente clase, teníamos que hacer trabajo en grupo y la idea de trabajar con Bella no me agradaba mucho, en especial ahora que se que estaba molesta conmigo. Llegué, me senté y unos minutos después entró Bella y la verdad estaba despampanante, ella había sido la chica que estaba en la mesa con los chicos. Se la veía realmente hermosa, nunca había visto una chica tan hermosa. Pero que estoy diciendo. En ese momento controlé mi expresión. Ella solo me dio una sonrisa picara.

Al salir de clases, todos fuimos a mi casa, ya que la duende invitó a todos a comer, quería presentar a nuestros papás nuestros nuevos amigos. Cuando Bella saludó a Esme, mi mamá, no sé porque pero se puso triste y podría decir que estaba a punto de llorar. La verdad no sé porque me preocupo tanto por ella después de todo, nos odiábamos, no nos soportábamos.

Luego de comer, las chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de Alice a cuchichear y a "hacer deberes". Los chicos y yo nos fuimos al mío. En cuanto entramos Emmett me empezó a reclamar por lo que le hice a su hermana.

- Y bueno se puede saber ¿por qué empapaste a mi hermanita? – dijo Emmett todo serio. Él era el típico hermano sobreprotector, igual a Jasper o yo mismo.

- Fue un accidente, es más yo no sabía que era ella. – mentí.

- Si claro. – dijo Jasper. Él me conocía y sabía cuando mentía.

- Sé que lo hiciste a propósito, no es necesario que me mientas Edward. – dijo Emmett, sí que hilaba fino, pero la verdad es que Jasper ayudó y se decía mi amigo.

- Bueno si tienes razón, es que estaba molesto por lo del batido y bueno justo pasaba por ahí y fue irresistible no hacerlo. Pero no pueden negar que se la veía muy graciosa, toda mojada.

- Si eso ni yo lo puedo negar, mi hermanita se vía tan graciosa.

- Pero tampoco podemos negar que luego del gran cambio que le dieron Rose y Alice, Bella quedó muy bien. – dijo Jasper.

- Hey cuidado recuerda que estas con mi hermana. – dije algo molesto.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Solo estaba opinando. – respondió Emmett a la defensiva.

- Pero tienes razón, lucía muy hermosa. – Dije recordando cuando la vi entrar al aula. Claro que esto no paso desapercibido por los chicos. Quienes enseguida comenzaron a molestarme.

En eso escuchamos a las chicas gritando, primero a Alice diciendo "Rose está sonrojada", a lo que todo reíamos e hizo que se olvidaran de lo que acababa de decir. Luego de eso Jasper le hizo a Emmett confesar que estaba interesado por Rose, realmente no entendía porque se preocupaba tanto por su hermana. Jazz era extremadamente celoso y Rose demasiado independiente, sabíamos que ella no se iba a dejar de nadie.

Luego de que los chicos se fueran, Alice fue a mi cuarto a reclamarme por lo que le había hecho a Bella, sabía por experiencia que no debía meterme con sus amigas, pero no era mi culpa además Bella había empezado tirándome el batido. Me asusté un poco cuando me dijo que esto no se iba a quedar así. Y cuando se trataba de defender a sus amigas a Alice no le importaba nada, ni siquiera que yo fuera su único y preferido hermano.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y no se olviden de dejar un review**

**¿Cómo creen que Bella le devuelva el favor a Edward?**

**¿Qué harían ustedes en el lugar de Bella?**

**¿Qué tipo de venganzas les gustaría que se hicieran (ayudenme a pensar en maldades no es nada fácil =D )?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Att. 19diana92**


	4. La dulce venganza

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el IV capítulo, gracias por los reviews.**

**Espero les guste**

**

* * *

****CAPITULO IV**

**LA DULCE VENGANZA**

**BELLA POV**

A la mañana siguiente ya no fui caminando, no quería arriesgarme a que Edward Cullen volviera a mojarme, fui con Emmett en su jeep, ya que mi carro lo estaba utilizando papá hasta que le entreguen el suyo. No es que me molestara ir con Emmett pero ya extrañaba manejar mi hermoso Lamborghini Murciélago. Además Em estaba por iniciar las prácticas de Rugby y si no tenía mi carro para la próxima semana me tocaría regresar caminando a la casa, y eso era realmente un fastidio. No es que me molestara caminar, es más me encantaba, pero aquí hacía tanto frío y siempre estaba lloviendo que no hacía nada agradable el caminar, ni mucho menos bajo la lluvia.

Caminar bajo la lluvia era algo que hacía con mi mamá cuando era pequeña, había veces en las que únicamente salíamos a la calle para mojarnos y jugar un rato. Recuerdo que junto con Em y mamá íbamos saltando en todas las charcas que había por más pequeñas que fueran. Mamá realmente me hacía mucha falta, papá hacía todo lo posible para llenar su espacio, pero eso era imposible. Había sido duro atravesar la adolescencia sin la presencia de mamá, sin ninguna figura materna, me había criado entre dos hombres. Por esa razón algunas veces Emmett me molestaba diciendo que parecía hombre, y yo le daba la razón no era muy femenina que digamos, me encantaban los carros, odiaba los vestidos y las faldas. Y las pocas veces que vestía una falda o un vestido, solía olvidarme de lo que usaba y hacía todo lo que hacía con pantalón. Además tenía una extraña afición por la ropa masculina, no es que la usara bueno a decir verdad tenía un par de chaquetas, unas camisetas, unos sacos y creo que hasta un par de zapatos, una de mis aficiones. La única figura que podría considerar materna era la de mi tía Sue (la hermana de mamá), siempre estuvo con nosotros pero yo necesitaba a René.

Bueno volviendo al presente, lo primero que hice al llegar al instituto fue buscar a Alice y Rose, ya que tenían que contarme como le iba a devolver "el favor" de ayer a Edward, esto no se iba a quedar así. Por más que había pensado que hacer para vengarme no se me ocurrió nada, trate de recordar alguna película, pero ni así. Alice en cuando me vio me sonrió maliciosamente (Dios, que se le ocurrió a esta mujer), intenté preguntarle pero como Edward también estaba ahí, me hizo esperar a hasta que entráramos a clases para decirme de que se trataba su plan.

- Vamos Alice, cuéntame de que se trata tu plan. – volví a insistirle. Le había hecho hasta una de sus caritas pero ni así funcionó, lo intenté nuevamente y lo bueno fue que esta vez sí funcionó.

- Bueno, está bien. – ¡Por fin! De la emoción casi me pongo a dar saltitos como lo hace Alice cuando está contenta, pero me contuve y la escuché – Recuerdas que ayer te conté que yo tenía fotos de Edward todo manchado de batido. – Sonreímos al recordar y luego asentí, realmente no le veía el punto de eso. – La cosa es que aquí en el instituto tenemos una página en la que publicamos noticias, videos y esas cosas de los estudiantes. Entonces, se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos subir una fotito para que sepa cómo te sentiste ayer en la mañana.

- Estás segura, eso no sería algo muy excesivo.

- No, Bella. Ya te dije ayer, puede que Edward sea mi hermano y lo quiera mucho. Pero porque lo quiero hacerle esto es necesario. Además Rose, cree que es una gran idea. Le ayudará a Eddy a bajarse de la nueve en que se subió y a ser un poco más humilde.

- ¡Eddy! – dije algo asombrada por el sobrenombre con que lo llamó.

- No le gusta que le llamen así, pero me encanta molestarlo. – me aclaró. Qué bueno que me lo dice.

- Pero estas segura de que puede funcionar. – pregunté.

- Estoy más que segura, de eso no te preocupes, todos revisan la página todos los días. Esto va a ser inolvidable. – Sonrió maliciosamente, y realmente me dio miedo. Con ella uno tiene que tener cuidado, es mejor tenerla como amiga que como enemiga de eso me doy cuenta.

Quedamos en esa misma tarde noche subir la foto, en la esa página. Esta vez fuimos a la casa de Rose, para que no nos descubrieran los chicos y nos impidieran subir las fotos. Estaban muy bien tomadas y tan graciosas. Con las chicas hicimos una especie de artículo como los de los periódicos. Antes de regresar a mi casa, revisamos cuantas visitas tenía y creo que había ingresado casi todo el instituto sino era todo, habían dejado un montón de comentarios. Mañana sería un día definitivamente inolvidable.

…..

Cuando a la mañana siguiente con Emmett entramos al instituto, todo el mundo se reía de la foto que subimos en esa página y hablaba de eso, era el tema del día. Se me escapó una risita, y Emmett me regresó a ver confundido, seguramente él no sabía nada y de seguro ni Jasper ni Edward tampoco. Aunque a estas alturas de seguro ya lo hicieron, no pude contener otra risita, pero en cuanto Em estaba por preguntarme, me salí del carro y me hice la loca. Al parecer nadie se había enterado de lo que pasó ese domingo, por lo que fue una gran noticia.

Nos acercamos a los chicos, no me sentía capaz de aguantar la risa pero antes de acercarnos a donde ellos estaban tomé varias bocanadas de aire. Alice me dio un guiño cómplice, y casi pierdo el poco control que poseía en ese momento, bueno si lo perdí se me escaparon unas risitas que las disimulé muy mal con una tos fingida que nadie se creyó. Edward me miró con furia, "_si las miradas matasen",_ estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Edward no hacía caso a ninguna de las burlas que le hacían los chicos. Fue una gran venganza, él no sabía en donde meterse, y lo mejor es que nadie sabía quien había subido la noticia. O eso creía yo.

…..

Ese mes tanto Edward y yo no paramos de jugarnos bromas (más que bromas eran venganzas) algo pesadas (a decir verdad extremadamente pesadas), nos hicimos ver en ridículo frente a todo el instituto quienes no paraban de burlarse de nosotros y ahora nos llamaban "La pareja explosiva". Si él me hacía algo, yo le hacía algo peor y luego él se vengaba y luego yo, y así sucesivamente.

Nunca olvidaría lo que él me hizo después de lo del artículo y fotos que con las chicas publicamos en internet. No sé como lo hizo, pero lo hizo.

**FLASHBACK**

_Me sentía algo nerviosa, esperando la venganza de Edward, no tenía ni idea de lo que me iba a hacer, pero por la forma en que me miró todo el día, sabía que iba a ser algo malo. Me fui a dormir algo intranquila, pero a pesar de todo pude descansar. Bueno a quien voy a engañar, no dormí en toda la noche imaginando las miles de cosas que él me podría hacer._

_A la mañana siguiente me levanté de mala gana a bañarme, estaba algo dormida, bueno totalmente. Por lo que presté muy poca atención a lo que me puse, como siempre esperé a estar vestida para peinarme y secarme el cabello, y cuando me miré pegué un grito. ¡No podía ser posible!_

_Tenía todo mi cabello de color azul eléctrico, mi hermano entró de golpe al baño, pensando que me había caído o algo por el estilo, estaba súper preocupado. En cuanto me vio no aguantó la risa, y se comenzó a partir de la risa. Yo estaba enojada, no solo eso, estaba enojadísima, sabía que esto era obra de Edward, lo mataría. Esto no se quedaría así._

_En ese momento intenté quitarme el tinte en ese momento pero fue imposible, no salía por más que me lave como tres veces la cabeza. Era lo peor que pudo haberme hecho. Mi cabello era lo que más amaba, me hacía recordar a mi madre, mi cabello era igual al suyo, razón por la cual mi papá nunca me permitió cortármelo._

_Y se metió con algo que era muy importante para mí, esto no se quedaría así, lo vuelvo a repetir. Cuando Em se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, me abrazó, sólo él entendía el porqué de mi llanto, lloré mucho todo el camino al instituto. Al llegar ya me había calmado, ni siquiera me dirigí a donde se encontraban los chicos, no quería que Edward me viera con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y no quería verlo tampoco fui directamente al aula, soportando todas las burlas de los chicos, en ese momento era lo que menos me importaba._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Lo bueno fue que el tinte no duro mucho, a los pocos días se desvaneció. Pero aún así los chicos no dejaron de molestarme, al inicio era algo fastidioso, pero me he llegado a acostumbrar a ello. Recuerdo que planeé día y noche la gran venganza, esta vez no fue necesario que Alice o Rose me diera una idea. Esa vez lo planee todo sola, pero no puedo negar que ellas me ayudaron.

Me había dado cuenta que el cuarto de Edward quedaba justamente en frente al mío, y para poder entrar a su cuarto únicamente tenía que cruzar saltando, con la ayuda de un árbol el mismo que se encontraba en medio de nuestras casas, al pequeño techo que se encontraba a las afueras de su habitación. Esa noche hicimos una pequeña pijamada en mi casa, lo cual era solo una fachada para llevar a cabo mi plan.

Ni siquiera esa vez que me vengué por lo que lo de mi cabello, me había divertido tanto como por lo que pasó el Viernes, eso sí que fue inolvidable, no solo por lo divertido que fue sino por algo más.

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba en el patio caminando con las chicas a la hora del almuerzo, porque era un día anormalmente despejado, y los chicos se encontraban en una reunión con los del equipo de Rugby. Como era de esperarse, me tropecé y cuando esperaba estamparme contra el suelo, unos fornidos brazos me salvaron. Cuando iba a agradecerle al chico que me había salvado me di cuenta de que no era otro que Eddie. Quien luego de soltarme me dijo al oído:_

_- No puedes ser más torpe. Siempre chocándote conmigo. – y se fue riendo de mí, como si yo lo hiciera a propósito. Me dieron ganas de arrojarle, algo pero no tenía nada en mis manos para hacerlo._

_Miré a todos lados, y cuando vi la jardinera que estaba a mi lado (la cual la estaban reparando y era prácticamente una piscina de lodo), no lo pensé dos veces tomé un puñado de lodo, y antes de arrojarlo lo llamé._

_- ¡Eddie! – le dije, como siempre lo hacía desde que me enteré de que odiaba ese sobrenombre. Como ya sabía regresó a ver, y le lancé el lodo. Pensé que no le iba a llegar, sabía de mi mala puntería, pero ese día la buena suerte me sonrió, y el lodo le cayó en la cara. No tuvo ni chance para reaccionar, yo no pude contener la risa, y me empecé a partir de la risa. Todos los chicos que estaban junto a nosotros, se quedaron en silencio al inicio, pero luego todos se unieron a mis risas._

_- ¡Esto no se queda así! – dijo Edward muy enfadado, y me lanzó un puñado de lodo, que no llegó a mi cara. Y así fue como la guerra de lodo comenzó. Ningún chico se metió, esto era solo entre él y yo. Terminamos revolcándonos sobre la jardinera intentando llenar de lodo, al otro. Todo iba bien, bueno se podría decir que bien, hasta que llegó el director diciendo que nos separamos._

_En cuanto escuchamos al director, Edward y yo nos quedamos fríos, nos meteríamos en más problemas. Pero en ese momento pasó algo raro, me olvidé de absolutamente todo cuando me perdí en los ojos esmeraldas de Edward, fue una situación incómoda. Era la primera vez que lo veía a la cara, nunca lo hacía, y cuando lo hice me quedé totalmente idiotizada (si esa es la palabra exacta). No duró mucho, porque el director nos volvió a llamar sacándonos de ese ensueño._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Los sábados eran los días exclusivos de las chicas, íbamos de compras o mejor dicho me obligaban a ir de compras. No es que no me gustara salir de compras, pero yo lo hacía cuando era extremadamente necesario, además siempre acababa comprando de más, yo era por los zapatos como Alice era por las compras. No me molestaba estar probándome zapatos, pero sinceramente era tan agobiante esperar a que las chicas se probaran casi toda la ropa de varias tiendas y que me obligaran a hacer lo mismo. Y ese sábado no fue la excepción. Desde la guerra de lodo con Edward no lo había vuelto a ver, y era un gran alivio, no sabía si se volvería a repetir lo que pasó al ver sus ojos, y honestamente me daba un poco (bueno mucho) miedo el sentirme así nuevamente. No se lo había contado nada a las chicas, ni siquiera yo sabía cómo explicar lo que en ese momento sentí.

Ese fin de semana pasó muy rápido para mi gusto, y ahora me tenía que enfrentar a Edward nuevamente, me pregunto si a él le pasó lo mismo. Bueno para que preocuparme por eso, si lo en lo que tengo que preocuparme es esperar la venganza de Edward.

Ahora ya no iba con Emmett en el jeep, iba en mi hermoso Lamborghini Murciélago, no me gustaba mucho llevarlo al instituto, porque no había día en que los chicos se acercaran a verlo como fuera una nave extraterrestre. Pero como Emmett entrenaba todos los días con el equipo de Rugby, no podía ir con él porque por la tarde me tocaría regresar caminando.

Llegué al instituto un poco temerosa de lo que podía pasar, pero realmente no espera eso…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews.**

**Voy a hacer todo lo posible por subir le siguiente capítulo pronto.**

**Bye y gracias por leer.**

**Att: 19diana92**


	5. ¿Quién lo diría?

**Como lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo,**

**a partir de ahora trataré de subir más pronto.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia y en especial a todas las que dajan un review muchismas gracias.**

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**¿QUIÉN LO DIRÍA?**

**EDWARD POV**

Luego de que los chicos se fueran de mi casa, y Alice llegara de donde Rose, me di cuenta de que Alice actuaba muy extraña, más de lo normal, solo me miraba y se reía, realmente estaba loca. Y eso realmente me preocupaba algo estaba tramando, siempre que algo se traía entre manos actuaba de esa forma. Luego de pensar o mejor dicho tratar de recordar si algo le había hecho a mi hermanita, me di cuenta de no le había hecho nada de nada, y era un paranoico. Quien no lo sería si una vez estropeé por error uno de sus apreciados vestidos de "diseñador" (como ella siempre dice) me hizo la vida imposible por un mes, desde ahí comprendí que no es bueno meterse con ella nunca.

Me fui a dormir algo preocupado la verdad, sabía que Bella se iba a vengar de mi por haberla mojado, pensé que lo haría de inmediato, pero el hecho de que se tomar su tiempo me hacía preocuparme un poco la verdad, tal vez es algo elaborado y además tengo la leve impresión de que Alice y Rose la están ayudando. Tres mentes malvadas juntas, no augura nada bueno.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté con un humor de perros, no había dormido muy bien que digamos, bueno la verdad es que casi no dormí, bueno no dormí, estaba pensando en la extraña actitud de Alice. Y cuando la vi esperando para ir al instituto, mis temores se acrecentaron, aun tenía esa maliciosa y maldita sonrisa en su rostro, y cada vez que me miraba soltaba una risita. No le pregunté nada porque sabía que no me iba a contestar.

Al llegar al instituto, mis dudas fueron aclaradas. Todo el instituto se estaba burlando de mí, y yo realmente no me encontraba de humor para aguantar todo esto, pero no dije nada. Bella, Alice y Rose, si ellas y sus mentes maquiavélicas habían subido las fotos, que Alice me tomó cuando estaba cubierto de batido, a la página del instituto y habían hecho hasta una especie de articulo como los que salen en las revistas con los chismes de los famosos.

Cuando Bella me vio, soltó una risita que disimulo muy mal con una tos fingida, ¡Dios no puede ser más obvia!, pero ahora no tenía que pensar en eso, tenía que pensar en cómo vengarme. Si eso, era la única forma de que mantuviera despierto y sobre todo pudiera soportar las burlas de todos los chicos, y en especial de mis "queridísimos" compañeros de equipo, cómo los odio.

El estar prácticamente dormido no ayudaba en nada a pensar en una venganza, y no se me ocurría nada. Llegué a la casa a dormir, cuando mamá me vio entrar ni siquiera me saludó ella sabía que estaba de mal humor, y cuando estaba de mal humor, no pensaba coherentemente y decía cualquier estupidez. Luego de dormir casi toda la tarde, me levanté a comer algo y mientras comía tuve la mejor idea de mi vida. Ahora ya sabía cómo vengarme de ella.

Recordé que tenía un tinte para el cabello de color azul eléctrico, no era permanente pero se te quitaba a la semana. Lo había utilizado con un amigo una vez y desde ahí lo tenía guardado. Ahora la pregunta era como se lo iba a poner. Estaba en habitación pensando, cuando me di cuenta de que la habitación que quedaba frente a la mía era la de Bella. Todo esto sería muy fácil, solo tenía que saltar hasta su ventana y el resto sería pan comido.

…..

Por la mañana, cuando ya estaba terminando de cambiarme, escuché un grito, seguramente era Bella que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó con su cabello. Me reí un rato tratando de imaginar la cara de Bella, seguramente no tendría precio. Cuando logré controlar la risa, salí de mi habitación, actuando lo más normal posible lo cual no era para nada difícil. Alice me miraba raro, sabía que algo me traía entre manos, nos conocíamos muy bien, pero también sabía que ni con sus caritas de borrego abandonado lograría convencerme para que le cuente lo que estaba pasando.

Fuimos al instituto, y lo único que quería hacer era ver a Bella, quería ver como todos se burlan de ella como lo hicieron ayer de mi, puede que sea malo de mi parte pensar de esa forma, pero se lo merecía, acaso cree que puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana conmigo y yo no iba a responder, pues hoy le iba a enseñar que conmigo no se juega.

Pero realmente no esperaba sentir lo que sentí cuando la vi, obviamente todos se rieron de ella, pero ella no hizo caso a ninguno. Luego de que se bajo del carro de su hermano se dirigió directamente al aula de clase, pero antes de que desapareciera me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos sumamente hinchados. Se me partió el corazón, esperen acabo de decir eso. Si, si lo hice. Bueno cambiando de tema, cuando Emmett se nos acercó y las chicas fueran tras Bella mirándome como queriendo matarme. Emmett me dijo muy enojado:

- Edward, sabes que te dije que no me metería en esto de sus venganzas porque creía y sigo creyendo que es algo infantil y es entre ustedes. – dijo súper serio, algo raro en él. Sí el era más infantil que todos los niños juntos. Continuó. – Pero nunca había visto tan mal a mi hermana desde la muerte de mamá. – dijo un poco triste al recordar todo eso. Yo no sabía que su mamá había muerto, pensé que sus padres se había divorciado, nunca me contó eso. – Su cabello es lo que más nos hace recordar a nuestra mamá. Te pasaste hermano.- dijo más calmado y se fue con Jasper dejándome solo.

Me sentía hecho masa, me sentía súper mal, es que Bella se veía tan mal, tan triste. Siempre tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, cuando se vengaba o se ría de mí, pero su mirada estaba muerta. Y aunque no quiera aceptarlo se me partió el corazón. Intenté hablar con ella en la hora que compartíamos clases, pero ella no fue, ni siquiera la vi en el almuerzo, seguramente se fue, y como gran cobarde que soy no le pediría disculpas otro día.

…..

Y así pasó un mes entero, ahora Bella y yo éramos conocidos por todos los chicos y por todos los profesores como "la pareja explosiva", además creo que todo Forks también sabía eso. Por alguna razón, desde que Bella llegó a mi vida es decir llegó al instituto, mi monótona vida ya no es tan monótona, bueno para ser sincero ya no lo es. Y eso me hacía sentir tan raro.

Nos habíamos jugado miles de bromas y venganzas, todos los días descansábamos los fines de semana, para cuando ponía en marcha una venganza ya estaba pensando en otra, era realmente divertido. Quién lo diría yo no era una persona vengativa pero tenía la necesidad de vengarme de Bella, y no sé por qué.

El viernes que pasó nunca lo olvidaría por dos razones, primero porque fue divertidísimo y segundo porque pasó algo extremadamente raro.

**FLASHBACK**

_Era un día anormalmente despejado, por lo que todos decidimos tomar el almuerzo en el patio, ya había terminado la reunión que tuvimos con el equipo de Rugby, estábamos caminando con Emmett y Jasper hacía donde estaban las chicas, las cuales iban de un lado al otro del patio conversando. Cuando estaba pasando junto a Bella, ella de repente se tropezó, pero para que no se hiciera daño la agarré antes de que se estampara contra el suelo, luego de soltarla le dije al oído:_

_- No puedes ser más torpe. Siempre chocándote conmigo. – y me fui riendo. Sabía que no lo hacía a propósito pero siempre hacía hasta lo imposible, para molestarla y cuando se presentaba una oportunidad para molestarla había que aprovecharla._

_- ¡Eddie! – me llamó a los pocos segundos, como odiaba que me llamarán así, pero cuando ella lo hacía sonaba tan bien, pero le hacía creer que me molestaba para que me llamara así. Regresé a ver, pero no pude ver mucho ya que una bola de algo color café se estampo en mi cara. Era lodo, y lo había tirado Bella, sabía que tenía muy mala puntería y el hecho de que no haya fallado me sorprendió. Todos se quedaron en silencio en un principio, bueno a excepción de ella que se partía de la risa. Luego todos se unieron a ella. Ja ja ni que fuera tan divertido._

_- ¡Esto no se queda así! – dije muy enfadado, y le lancé un puñado de lodo, que no le llegó a la cara, acaso habíamos cambiado de papeles y ahora yo era el de la mal puntería. Y así fue como la guerra de lodo comenzó. Y si tenían razón esto era lo más divertido que había hecho en mi vida, mucho mejor que las guerras de bolas de nieve que eran muy comunes aquí. Ningún chico se metió, esto era solo entre ella y yo. Terminamos revolcándonos sobre la jardinera intentando llenar de lodo, al otro, como en esas luchas sobre el lodo. Nunca me imaginé haciendo esto. Todo iba bien, hasta que llegó el director diciendo que nos separamos._

_En cuanto escuchamos al director, Bella y yo nos quedamos fríos, nos meteríamos en más problemas. Nos habían castigado varias veces a lo largo de este mes, pero era divertido, si estar castigado luego de vengarme de Bella era divertido. Pero en ese momento pasó algo raro, me olvidé de absolutamente todo cuando me perdí en los achocolatados ojos de Bella, eran tan profundos, tan expresivos, tan hermosos, sobre todo hermosos. Nunca la había visto de esta forma y era raro y extraño, era una situación incómoda. Me quedé como un gran idiota hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos, hasta que el director nos volvió a llamar._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Me sentía algo ansioso y a la vez algo nervioso por volver a verla y por poner en marcha mi plan. Aún no me encontraba muy seguro de si hacerlo o no, pero se lo había prometido a los chicos y no podía quedar como un gallina frente a ellos, me molestarían de por vida. Y simplemente no podía permitir eso. Además aunque no lo quiera aceptar me iba a permitir estar más cerca de una personita que he empezado a querer mucho. ¡Quién lo diría yo interesándome precisamente en esa persona! Pero no lo podía negar más, en especial a mí mismo, esto no lo hago por no quedar mal con mis "amigos" sino por estar más cerca de esa persona importante.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Gracias por leerlo.**

**No se olviden de dejar un Review con quejas comentarios lo que sea **

**bye**

**Att. 19diana92**


	6. Está enfermo o qué

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo VI, dije que lo subiría pronto y así es.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia, sobre todo a las que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review, mil gracias.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**ESTÁ ENFERMO O QUÉ**

**BELLA POV**

Llegué al instituto un poco temerosa de lo que podía pasar, pero realmente no espera eso…

Cuando llegué Emmett ya estaba con los chicos, pero faltaba uno, Edward, me sentí súper aliviada, pero mi alivio no duró mucho porque poco después de que llegué llegó él. Me encontraba realmente nerviosa, y me puse más nerviosa cuando él se acercó y me saludó (cosa que nunca hacía) con un beso en la mejilla. Era el primer beso que me había dado, y aunque solo fue en la mejilla fue tan raro, no sé como si me dieran miles de descargas eléctricas, se sintió tan bien. Todos incluyéndome lo miramos extrañados y luego le dije:

- Estás enfermo o qué. –dije bromeando y mientras decía esto puse mi mano sobre su frente y sus mejilla como tomándole la temperatura, las descargas eléctricas volvieron, está vez fueron más fuetes, alejé mi mano de su cara rápidamente. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba y lo que pasó fue realmente raro, nunca me había pasado algo así, ni con… bueno no importa. Esto era realmente nuevo, y lo peor es que quería volver a sentirlo, quería volver a tocar su cara. Definitivamente estoy loca como él lo está, o será que su locura es contagiosa. No definitivamente estoy loca. Me quedé tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que estaban hablando conmigo.

- ¡¿Isabella?! – gritó Emmett, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Mmm. – Contesté algo ida aún. Odiaba que me llamaran así, pero estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que realmente no me importó. Emmett me miró extrañado, sabía que algo me pasaba.

- Al parecer la que está enferma eres tú – dijo Edward divertido tocando mi frente y mis mejillas como yo lo había hecho yo hace unos minutos, y las descargas volvieron pero esta vez no me retiré, se sentía tan bien. Me miró extrañado, al parecer él también había sentido las descargas.

Me quedé pensando, en lo sucedido sin decir nada. Miles de preguntas no dejaban de rondar en mi cabeza. ¿Qué tramaba Edward portándose tan amablemente conmigo? ¿Será que realmente cambió o es otra de sus venganzas? ¿Qué significaban todas esas pequeñas descargas que sentía cuando me tocaba? ¿Por qué quería volver a tocarlo? ¿Por qué me sentía tan confundida cuando lo veía? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué me estoy preguntando todo esto?, etc. _Si yo lo odio, lo odio nunca había odiado a una persona como la he odiado a él. O será que no lo odio, no eso es definitivamente imposible Isabella. Deja de pensar estupideces. _Me dije a mi misma. A más de esas miles de preguntas también recordaba una frase tan conocida "_Del odio al amor solo hay un paso", _será que eso está ocurriendo. Definitivamente creo que estoy enferma o estoy loca.

Cuando Alice me hizo reaccionar, me di cuenta de que ya se había acabado la primera hora de clases, pero yo no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Intenté recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero simplemente esos instantes de mi vida era como si se hubieran borrado o no se hubieran grabado en mi memoria.

- ¡¿Isabella?! – gritó Alice, haciendo que todos los chicos que estaban cerca nuestro regresaran a ver. Yo solo me sonrojé intensamente antes de dirigirle la palabra.

- Alice sabes que odio que me llamen así. – le dije algo enfadada.

- Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo divertida por mi enojo.

- Entonces. – insistí.

- Es que pareces zombi, te he estado llamando de todas las formas conocidas, y en todos los idiomas que conozco. – Hizo una mueca – Pero tu simplemente no reaccionabas, al parecer hoy amaneciste con la mente en otro planeta. Dime en que tanto piensas. – he hizo uno de sus pucheros marca registrada, que convencían a cualquiera, y no lo iba a negar a mi también lo hacían, pero este no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de mis dudas con ellas. Todo el instituto estaba a la escucha y además aquí todo tiene oídos.

- Esta vez tu carita de cordero abandonado o a medio morir o como lo prefieras. No va a funcionar. – Ella acentuó su puchero, era definitivamente imposible, iba a decir algo, pero la corte – No he dicho que no te fuera a contar, solo que no ahora. – Sonrió y comenzó a dar brinquitos alrededor mío. Nunca cambiaría. Nos llevábamos conociendo un mes, y no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte al haber encontrado un amiga como ella y como Rose. Eran geniales. Además Rose ahora era mi cuñada, mi cuñis cuñis como la sabía llamar, aunque a ella no le gustara. – Al salir del instituto nos encontramos en mi casa, para ir a un lugar apropiado. Te parece.

- Claro, claro que me parece. Tengo que avisarle a Rose. Espero que no tenga planes con Emmett, porque caso contrario tendré que esperar un poco más, y no creo soportarlo. – Dijo todo eso sin respirar y súper rápido. No entendía como lo hacía.

- Tranquila, Alice, respira. – inhalé y exhalé, haciendo que ella riera.

El día pasó volando, cuando menos lo imaginaba Alice y yo ya nos estábamos dirigiendo al comedor para encontrarnos con los chicos, odiaba cuando pasaba eso. En especial cuando no quieres hablar de algo, se que le había dicho a Alice que hablaría con ellas, pero que se suponía que les diría "_Chicas, creo que estoy enamorada de Edward", _pues simplemente no me veía diciendo eso, o explicándoles lo de las descargas eléctricas que sentía cada vez que me tocaba, o que no he dejado de pensar en él desde lo ocurrido el viernes.

Llegamos al comedor y los chicos ya se encontraban ahí. Edward continuaba igual de amable, en serio me asustaba. Ahora incluso, se levantó y cual caballero me cedió su asiento para luego sentarse junto a mí. Antes de sentarme lo miré desconfiada, porque tranquilamente podía hacer la silla para atrás para hacerme caer, pero en cuanto me senté me sorprendí mucho. ¡Qué hicieron con el odioso de Edward Cullen! Pero tenía que admitir que me gustaba más ahora que cuando era un odioso. Esperen yo dije que me gustaba, no eso no es posible, repito será que la locura es contagiosa. Yo creo que sí. Todos incluyéndome mirábamos con sorpresa a Edward, pero ninguno decía nada. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Luego de unos minutos de haberme sentado, papá llamó a mi celular, eso era raro:

- Bella, necesito que me hagas un gran favor – dijo después de saludarme.

- Claro papá de que se trata. – pregunté.

- Bueno esta noche van a ir unos amigos, y me gustaría que preparas una cena especial, hace tiempo que no los veo y me gustaría darles la bienvenida.

- Claro, papá. Preparo algo en especial. – no es que supiera cocinar a la perfección, pero me defendía.

- Mmm. No lo que sea está bien.

- Ok. Entonces cuantas personas son, los conozco. – Amigos de papá en Forks, en este pueblo olvidado, eso era difícil de creer.

- Son dos personas. – pero no me contestó si los conocía, intenté recordar a alguien, pero simplemente no recordaba a muchos amigos de papá. Desde la muerte mamá, se había aislado del mundo. – Oh!! Casi lo olvido, no dejes que Emmett se acerque a la comida, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que sucedió con Sue. Mantenlo alejado de la cocina hasta la noche.

- Claro, papá. Definitivamente no voy a dejar que se acerque a la cocina, como olvidarlo. – reímos al recordar.

En cuanto colgué, me di cuenta de que todos habían estado escuchando, lo que decía. Emmett me miraba expectante, esperando que le contara el porqué de la llamada de papá, a veces parecía un niño pequeño, en lugar de mi hermano mayor, después de todo el era el oso u "osito" como lo llamaba Rose. No pensaba decir nada, para hacer rabiar un poco a Emmett, hasta que terminó preguntándome.

- Bueno, Bells ya que eres mala y no me cuentas lo que pasó, tendré que preguntártelo – dijo Emmett, fingiendo estar enojado - ¿Para qué demonios te llamó papá? – sí que fue al grano, como siempre tan directo. Nunca iba a cambiar.

- Para pedirme que preparara un cena especial para sus amigos. – le dije sonriendo al recordar lo que recordó.

- ¡Esto es genial! ¿Te puedo ayudar? – dijo haciendo un puchero, que obviamente no lograría convencerme.

- No, Emmett no puedes y tú sabes por qué. Papá quiere que cuando llegué la comida todavía esté ahí en los platos. – le respondí burlonamente.

- Pero no es justo, solo ocurrió una vez… bueno dos… tal vez tres – dijo mostrándome sus dedos mientras recordaba cada vez - pero es que siempre que es algo especial cocinas tan rico y no puedo resistirlo. Eso no es mi culpa, sino tuya – dijo como un niño pequeño.

- Hay, Emmett, bueno hagamos un trato ya – le dije como si tratara con un niño pequeño, a lo que todos rieron, él únicamente asintió, así que continué – si tu no vas a casa hasta la hora de la cena – bufó e intentó hablar pero yo continué con mi propuesta – te daré doble porción – me miró no muy convencido, siempre le daba doble porción – y además mañana cocinaré especialmente para ti. Te parece.

- ¡¡Sí!! – gritó y todos nos regresaron a ver. Los chicos nos miraban extrañados por nuestra conversación. Si supieran.

- Bueno, bueno, ya estuvo, déjense de esa conversación llena de secretos y mejor me cuentan de que va todo esto. – dijo Alice claramente molesta por sentirse excluida.

- Está bien, Emmett porqué no les cuentas a nuestros amigos. – Me miró con cara de odio – bueno, entonces lo haré yo – dije sonriendo maliciosamente adoraba contar estas historias.

**FLASHBACK**

_Como la tía Sue estaba por llegar de visita a la casa, papá me pidió que hiciera una comida especial para recibirla, y como nunca Emmett me preguntó si me podía ayudar. Gustosa acepté. Generalmente lo tenía alejado de la cocina para que no hiciera algún experimento culinario, la última vez que lo hizo, estuve una semana en el hospital, pero como yo iba a estar vigilándolo no le vi el problema. A veces yo parecía ser la hermana mayor, y no él, él era como un niño pequeño, está bien era peor que un niño pequeño._

_Me había tomado toda la mañana preparar la comida, a pesar de la ayuda de Emmett. La tía aún no llegaba, por lo que aproveché para arreglar su habitación, hace tiempo que no nos visitaba, y ese lugar era un completo desastre. Cuando terminé de arreglar, la tía llegó, por lo que fui a saludarla, me sorprendió que Emmett no viniera a saludar a la tía, eso era realmente raro. Nos dirigimos a la cocina para servir la comida, y encontramos a Emmett con toda la cara manchada por la comida gimiendo por el fuerte dolor de estómago que tenía._

_Se había comido todo lo que había preparado, él solo. En ese momento no atiné más que reírme, sabía que comía como oso, pero nunca creía que fuera tan literal. Tuve que darle un digestivo, y nos tocó pedir comida a domicilio ya que él había terminado en menos de una hora lo que me costó hacer toda la mañana._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

No me dejaron terminar la historia y todos excepto Emmett se estaban partiendo de la risa, por mi historia. Era tan gracioso recordar eso, el pobre tenía tanto dolor de estómago que ya lloraba, pero a las pocas horas ya estaba comiendo, solo él era capaz de hacer eso.

- Bueno Bella – dijo Rose entre risa y risa – esa fue la primera vez que hay de las otras dos.

- Bueno, la segunda vez…

- Fue exactamente igual a la primera – dijo Emmett interrumpiéndome, estaba molesto porque nos reíamos de él. – Ya basta de reírse del pobre Emmett – dijo haciendo un puchero. Lo que provocó que nos riéramos más.

Entre risa y risa la hora de almuerzo terminó, y como siempre pensaba ir sola al aula, pero no contaba con que Edward me acompañara. Generalmente, por no decir siempre, se esfumaba del comedor en cuanto sonaba el timbre, algo raro le pasaba definitivamente. Fuimos en total silencio al aula de clase, luego de que el profesor nos diera el trabajo que debíamos realizar en grupo, nos dirigimos la palabra. Cuando ya terminamos el trabajo, me puse a dibujar en mi cuaderno.

- En verdad Emmett comió solo todo lo que preparaste, varias veces – dijo Edward de pronto.

- Eh. Si. – atiné a contestar, no le estaba prestando mucha atención, por lo que me sorprendió su pregunta.

- Debió ser muy gracioso. – dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa torcida. Que era hermosa.

- Si, ni te imaginas. – Dije sonriendo – y lo peor de todo era que luego de una hora máximo dos, ya estaba comiendo algo. – ambos reímos.

Continuamos conversando el resto de esa hora y de la siguiente, era tan agradable hablar con él cuando no era un odioso o un presumido. No hablamos de un tema en especial, únicamente de trivialidades, pero nunca olvidaría esta conversación. Tal vez mañana amanezca igual de idiota que siempre.

Cuando se terminaron las clases, fuimos caminando hacia el parqueadero para encontrarnos con los chicos, nos estábamos riendo por el pequeño accidente que había tenido en clase de Gimnasia, había hecho caer a casi todos mis compañeros. Fue tan gracioso.

Esta cerca a mi carro, cuando escuché a alguien decir "Isa", me detuve un rato, pero pensé que me lo estaba imaginando, lo volvieron a repetir. Al regresar a ver quién era no lo podía creer.

Que hacía aquí…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Se aceptan comentarios, quejas, saludos o lo que sea.**

**Nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye, besos**

**Att: 19diana92**


	7. Una visita inesperada

**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia y dejan sus reviews, mil gracias.**

**

* * *

****CAPITULO VII**

**UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

**BELLA POV**

Que hacía aquí…

No lo pensé dos veces, salí corriendo a su encuentro y lo bueno fue que no me tropecé con el aire o con mis propios, mi propio record. ¡¡Jake!!, grité antes de lanzarme a sus brazos, simplemente no podía creer que él estuviera aquí junto a mí, no nos veíamos desde hace años, pero siempre nos mantuvimos en contacto.

Él me dio varias vueltas en el aire, antes de soltarme, me di cuenta de que todos nos observaban, pero en ese momento era lo que menos me importaba. Yo estaba demasiado feliz por tenerlo a mi lado, que simplemente me olvidé de todo y de todos.

Cuando de pronto escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta, y al regresar a ver me di cuenta de que era Edward quien hizo eso, traía una cara de enfado y miraba a Jake como si quisiera matarlo. Su mirada me sorprendió y me confundió. Jake me tomó por los hombros y se agachó un poco para susurrarme al oído "_Creo que tu novio se enfadó", _lo único que hice fue negar y tratar de no reírme.

- Bueno, Jake esté es Eddie, un amigo de Emmett. – Le dije a Jake cuando nos acercamos a Edward, él solo se limitó a hacer una mueca cuando dije que era amigo de Emmett, porque no sé. – Eddie, él es Jake mi mejor amigo. – volvió a hacer una mueca, realmente no lo entendía.

- Hola, "Eddie" – dijo Jake ofreciéndole una mano a Edward – un gusto conocerte.

- Hola, "Jake" – dijo con odio el nombre de mi amigo, sin tomar la mano de Jake, quien hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. – Y mi nombre no es "Eddie", sino Edward. – dijo en un tono muy ácido, que le había pasado al amable Edward con el que me encontré esta mañana.

Nos dirigimos con Jake tomados de la mano a donde ya debían estar los chicos, sé que si alguien nos miraba pensaría que somos pareja o algo, pero siempre desde pequeños íbamos tomados de la mano, eso de cierta forma me hacía sentir protegida, ya que él siempre estuvo conmigo en los momentos difíciles. Edward nos seguía sin decir nada, pero traía esa cara de enojo, si no lo conociera diría que estaba celoso. Lo cual es simplemente imposible.

Cuando nos acercamos donde estaban los chicos, todos nos miraron sorprendidos, y sus miradas iban de nuestras caras a nuestras manos. Él único que no nos miraba sorprendido era Emmett, él solo puso una cara de fastidio y de enojo. Sabía que Jake y Emmett no se llevaban bien.

- Hola, chicos – los saludé – Les presento a mi mejor amigo, Jake. – todos se sorprendieron al escucharme decir mi mejor amigo, tan difícil resultaba creer que yo tuviera un amigo. Emmett y Edward hicieron una mueca – Bueno Jake, ellos son también mis mejores amigos, Alice, Rose, Jasper y bueno a Emmett ya lo conoces. – dije mientras los iba señalando.

- Hola chicos – dijo Jake – Chanchitoman a los tiempos – dijo mirando a Emmett, había olvidado el apodo que Jake le había dado a Em. Em hizo una mueca realmente odiaba ese apodo, todos reímos, menos Edward quien traía una cara y por supuesto Emmett.

- Si a los tiempo chucho. – dijo Em enojado, ellos siempre se trataban de Chanchitoman y de chucho. Realmente no se querían y yo no entendía por qué, siempre había sido así desde que éramos unos niños.

- Bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión, Bells. – dijo de repente y lo miré confundida. – Tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas Bells, pero yo te llamo y quedamos en hacer algo, te parece. – No me dio tiempo ni a contestarle porque salió corriendo.

- Por fin se fue – dio Emmett más para sí mismo, pero aún así lo escuché, lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, se dio cuenta – que quieres que diga que me alegra verlo, tu sabes que no es así. No me gusta que sea tu mejor amigo. – dijo molesto y totalmente serio, algo raro en él pero que de repente sucedía.

- Sabes que odio que digas eso Emmett – le dije claramente enfadada. – Sabes lo importante que es para mí, tú más que nadie sabe por qué lo quiero tanto y todo lo que ha hecho por mí. – esto último le grité a pesar del nudo que se estaba empezando a formar en mi garganta y de las lágrimas traicioneras que estaban por salir. Odiaba tocar ese tema, simplemente me dolían todos esos recuerdos no sé porque no los podía olvidar. Em sabía que odiaba hablar de eso y se comportaba así.

- Bella – dijo mi hermano acercándose a abrazarme, no me había dado cuenta cuando me había puesto a llorar, los chicos nos miraban y no sabían que decir. – Lo siento, soy un idiota, pero no llores Bells, se me parte el corazón. – dijo claramente preocupado. - Mejor alégrate de que "tu amiguito", el chucho está aquí, no querrás que te vea así. – reí un poco al escuchar el apodo de mi amigo.

- Ok. Chanchitoman. – dije riendo, me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me digan así, dime oso hasta me puedes decir Emmy pero no me llames "Chanchitoman".

- Está bien Emmy, se nota que no te gusta el apodo. – dije sonriendo para hacerlo sentir mejor, no porque realmente quisiera hacerlo. Aún estaba triste.

Todos me miraban preocupados, pero no se atrevían a decir nada. Incluso Edward me miraba más preocupado que todos juntos, realmente no sé que le pasó al Edward que conocí, creo que los extraterrestres le cambiaron el cerebro a algo, durante este fin de semana, porque hasta el día viernes era un completo idiota.

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran un poco, los chicos se dirigieron a su entrenamiento y con las chicas fuimos a mi casa, por su cara sabía que esta tarde me harían un montón de preguntas. Pero realmente necesitaba decirle todo lo que rondaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos, sino terminaría más loca de lo que ya estoy. Antes de irnos le pedí a Jasper que mantuviera entretenido a Emmett, y me aseguro de que no llegaría a la casa hasta que yo lo llamara.

Todo el camino a casa, ninguna dijo nada, el silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo, realmente incómodo. Entramos a mi casa deje mis cosas en el sofá y luego me dirigí a la cocina, después de todo tenía una cena que preparar. Y en este momento no realmente no quería hacer nada, únicamente encerrarme en mi cuarto y llorar hasta que no me quedaran más lágrimas. Las chicas entraron tras mío, pero sin decir nada, cuando llegaron a la cocina se sentaron y dijeron:

- Bueno Bella, empieza, tienes mucho que explicar. – dijo Alice muy seria, daba miedo.

- Y porque quieren que empiece. – dije sin ánimo a nada.

- Mmm. Por lo de tu "mejor amigo" Jake, porque nunca nos contaste de él. – dijo Rose.

- No sé, creo que no tuve la oportunidad. Él es mi mejor amigo desde niños, el único por algunos años, hasta que los conocí a todos ustedes. Siempre ha estado en los malos momentos. – dije a la vez que recordaba todo lo que había sucedido.

- Oh, pero si solo son amigos, por qué iban tomados de las manos. – preguntó Alice.

- Porque siempre lo hacemos, no se lo hacemos desde que somos niños. – me encogí de hombros, yo no le veía nada malo.

- Y a ti te gusta. – preguntó Rose, como si nada. Su pregunta realmente me tomó por sorpresa. Nunca había pensado en Jake como algo más que un amigo.

- No. Nunca he pensado en Jake como algo más que un amigo. Nos conocemos desde niños, somos como hermanos.

- Mmm. Y ¿por qué lloraste esta tarde, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos? – soltó de repente Alice, sabía que tenía que hablarles de eso pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, era un tema algo complicado, y además tenía cosas que hacer. – No te preocupes por la comida, llamé a mamá y dijo que encanta te ayudaba con eso. – sonreí, acaso había leído mis pensamientos, aunque eso era fácil porque mis ojos eran como un libro abierto.

- Gracias Alice, pero vamos a otro lugar, no quiero hablar de eso aquí, es algo complicado. – Rose y Alice asintieron y me siguieron.

Subimos a mi carro y nos dirigimos a la Push, ahí había encontrado un acantilado que permitía ver el océano y First Beach, era una vista hermosa. Lo había encontrado un día que me había quedado sola en la casa, ya que Emmett y Rose tenían una cita doble junto con Jasper y Alice, insistieron en llevarme pero no quería ser la quita rueda del carro. Pero prefería disfrutar de la soledad y leer un buen libro.

El camino hasta el acantilado fue silencioso, y cuando llegamos las chicas se asombraron por la belleza del lugar. Tomamos asiento sobre una colcha que había llevado para poder sentarnos sin arruinar nuestra ropa.

Tomé un gran respiro y comencé con mi relato.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Había decidido empezar este lunes, ya que habíamos quedado como un punto medio, se podría decir que Bella y yo habíamos quedado a mano. Por lo que yo no le iba a ser absolutamente nada, ahora lo único que quería conquistarla.

Esperé hasta que Emmett y Bella salieran de su casa, para dirigirme al instituto, por alguna razón estaba nervioso, y si yo llegaba antes que ella de seguro de que me echaría para atrás y me portaría como un gran idiota, como en el idiota en que me convertí. Ninguna chica me pone nervioso a excepción de Bella, y esto es raro pero a la vez es emocionante, no puedo negarlo.

Vi que Bella estacionaba su carro, parquee mi carro y antes de salir tomé varias respiraciones. "_Ahora o nunca",_ me dije a mi mismo, porque ahora no podía tratar a Bella como a las otras chicas. Simple, porque Bella no es como las otras, ella es única.

Salí del carro, decidido, pero cuando me empecé a acercar y la vi, casi doy media vuelta y me doy a la fuga. "_No seas cobarde", _me reprendió mi inconsciente, y tenía razón yo no era cobarde, yo afrontaba mis problemas. Así que antes de que me volviera a arrepentir, continué mi camino y los saludé a todos, incluyendo a Bella. A ella le di un beso en la mejilla, y fue tan raro porque en el pequeño instante en que mis labios se posaron sobre su suave mejilla, sentí como si me dieran miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Las cuales para ser sincero se sintieron tan bien. Era la primera vez que tocaba a Bella, y le daba un beso a si sea en la mejilla. Me pregunto ella sentirá lo mismo. Todos me miraron extrañados, pero no me importó ya que en lo único que pensaba era en el hormigueo que sentía en mis labios, y en la sensación que me dejaron las corrientes eléctricas.

- Estás enfermo o qué. –dijo Bella bromeando, mi atención se concentró en ella y mientras decía esto puso su mano sobre mi frente y mejillas como si fuera una doctora que me toma la temperatura. Las descargas eléctricas volvieron, está vez fueron más fuetes, ella alejó su mano de mi cara rápidamente. Y a pesar de ser un leve roce, ya extrañaba su contacto quería que me volviera a tocar. Esto definitivamente es raro y nuevo para mí, pero a la vez tan intenso y agradable. Quién se iba a imaginar que me terminaría enamorando de Bella.

Me quedé sumido en mis pensamientos, y a la vez Bella, si no fue porque Emmett gritó su nombre, hubiera continuado como zombi, en estos momentos me gustaría saber lo que pasa por su cabecita loca.

- Mmm. –contestó algo distraída.

- Al parecer la que está enferma eres tú – dije divertido repitiendo lo que me dijo al llegar y saludarla, toqué su frente y mejillas como ella lo había hecho hace unos minutos, y las descargas volvieron. No sé esperaba que se retirara, pero no lo hizo y me sorprendió al parecer, ella sintió lo mismo. No, solo son mis deseos de que se fije en mí.

El resto de la mañana, pasó demasiado lento para mi gusto, lo único que quería hacer era volver a ver a Bella, tenía que ganarme su confianza. Y después de todo lo que le hice realmente no sería nada fácil. Porque será que cuando uno quiere que algo pase el tiempo simplemente pasa más lento, como si quisiera desquiciarte, y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, que indicaba el comienzo de la hora de almuerzo, salí junto con los chicos disparado hacia el comedor. Lo único que quería era volver a verla. Luego de unos minutos llegó Bella junto con mi hermana. En cuanto estuvo junto a la mesa me levanté y le cedí mi asiento, me miró desconfiada antes de sentarse, qué pensaría que le iba a hacer. Todos me miraban sorprendidos, como que hubiera hecho algo del otro mundo. "_Recuerda que hasta el viernes Bella y tú se odiaban", _me recordó mi subconsciente.

El almuerzo fue muy ameno, luego de la llamada de su papá nos contó una historia muy graciosa de Emmett, mi amigo sí que era el colmo, desde que lo conocía era un comelón, siempre tenía que llevar doble refrigerio porque caso contrario me quedaba sin comer nada. Pero era un gran amigo.

Cuando se terminó la hora del almuerzo, esperé a Bella para dirigirnos juntos a la siguiente clase, generalmente yo iba solo, prácticamente me esfumaba en cuanto escuchaba el timbre. Pero ahora era diferente aprovecharía cada momento que tuviera con ella. Fuimos en total silencio hacia el aula de clase, pero ese silencio no era para nada incómodo era muy confortante.

No nos dirigimos la palabra ni cuando hicimos el trabajo, solo decíamos lo necesario. En cuanto terminamos, Bella sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar. Había estado pensando desde que salimos del comedor en que decirle, pero simplemente no se me ocurría nada. Al final terminamos hablando de lo que nos había contado de Emmett, luego continuamos hablando de trivialidades, y cuando menos me lo esperaba ya estábamos dirigiéndonos al parqueadero para encontrarnos con los chicos. Era tan agradable hablar con ella, me sentía yo mismo, sin ningún tipo de máscara.

De pronto alguien empezó a decir "_Isa", _no le presté mucha atención, hasta que Bella salió corriendo a los brazos de un chico alto y gritaba "_¡Jake!"_, me quedé en shock al ver como él la abrazaba y la hacía dar vueltas. Como se atrevía a cogerla, ella es mía, "_bueno no es tuya Edward", _me recordó mi subconsciente muy oportunamente.

Me sentía tan enfadado porque ese tipo estaba abrazándola, que lo único que hice fue mirarlo, lo que quería hacer era matarlo. Quién se creía. Me aclaré la garganta intentando llamar su atención, y lo logré, Bella me regresó a ver, se había olvidado de mí. Eso me puso triste pero aun así no deje de intentar matar con la mirada a ese tipo. Cuando se acercaron el chico le susurró algo a Bella en el oído, pero ella se limitó a negar y tratar de no reírse.

- Bueno, Jake esté es Eddie, un amigo de Emmett. – nos presentó Bella, a su amigo Jake, no me gustó para nada que dijera que solo fuera amigo de Emmett, pero si hasta el viernes nos odiábamos no podía esperar más, no pude reprimir una mueca – Eddie, él es Jake mi mejor amigo. – volví a hacer una mueca, me gustaba que me dijera Eddie pero no cuando me presentaba a su "mejor amigo".

- Hola, "Eddie" – dijo Jake ofreciéndome una mano – un gusto conocerte.

- Hola, "Jake" – le respondí sin tomar su mano, ni lo conocía y ya me caía mal – Y mi nombre no es "Eddie", sino Edward. – dije en un tono muy ácido.

Nos dirigimos con "Jake" a donde se encontraban los chicos, yo iba tras ellos y veía como caminaban de la mano, habían dicho que eran amigos pero cualquiera pensaría que eran una pareja. Ese pensamiento empeoró mi humor de por sí malo. Estaba cual es la palabra… "_celoso", _si exacto, yo estaba celoso.

Cuando nos acercamos donde estaban los chicos, todos miraron sorprendidos Bella y su "amiguito", quien no lo estaría si yo me encontraba de la misma forma, sus miradas iban de claramente de sus caras a sus manos. Él único que no los miraba sorprendido era Emmett, él solo puso una cara de fastidio y de enojo, bueno al parecer por lo menos tenía un aliado, mi querido amigo Emmett.

- Hola, chicos – los saludó – Les presento a mi mejor amigo, Jake. – todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Bella. Emmett y yo hicimos una mueca – Bueno Jake, ellos son también mis mejores amigos, Alice, Rose, Jasper y bueno a Emmett ya lo conoces. – dijo mientras señalaba a los chicos.

- Hola chicos – dijo Jake – Chanchitoman a los tiempos – dijo mirando a Emmett, todos rieron por el apodo que le había puesto a Em, menos Em y yo.

- Si a los tiempo chucho. –dijo Emmett a la defensiva, y no puedo negar que me encantó el apodo que le puso al "amiguito" de Bella.

- Bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión, Bells. – Dijo de repente, por fin se iba – Tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas Bells, pero yo te llamo y quedamos en hacer algo, te parece. – se fue antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo, y mi humor mejoró notablemente.

- Por fin se fue – susurró Emmett, me robó las palabras de la boca, Bella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados visiblemente enojada – que quieres que diga que me alegra verlo, tu sabes que no es así. No me gusta que sea tu mejor amigo. –completo molesto y totalmente serio, algo raro en él pero que de repente sucedía.

- Sabes que odio que digas eso Emmett – le dijo Bella enfadada – Sabes lo importante que es para mí, tú más que nadie sabe por qué lo quiero tanto y todo lo que ha hecho por mí. – gritó y se notó que estaba punto de llorar. Me dolió saber que lo quería, pero más me dolió verla tan triste, sin ese brillo en sus ojos achocolatados. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer, qué decirle.

- Bella – dijo Emmett acercándose a ella para abrazarla. Como me hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero aún no éramos amigos oficiales. Ella comenzó a llorar, todas la mirábamos y no sabíamos que decir. – Lo siento, soy un idiota, pero no llores Bells, se me parte el corazón. – dijo Emmett muy preocupado. - Mejor alégrate de que "tu amiguito", el chucho está aquí, no querrás que te vea así. – rió un poco al escuchar el apodo de su "amiguito". Odiaba escuchar del chucho, pero si eso hacía a Bella un poco más feliz, no me molestaba… mucho.

- Ok. Chanchitoman. – dijo riendo, mientras miraba a Emmett, pero no era una risa feliz, fue muy fingida.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me digan así, dime oso hasta me puedes decir Emmy pero no me llames "Chanchitoman". – dijo Emmett, tendría que preguntarle porque odia tanto el apodo.

- Está bien Emmy, se nota que no te gusta el apodo. – dijo Bella con una sonrisa, que la esbozó claramente para hacer sentir mejor a su hermano, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

Todos la mirábamos preocupados, y lo peor era no poder decir o hacer algo. Era una sensación de impotencia horrible. A los pocos minutos, Bella se fue con las chicas, pero antes de que se fueran Em le pidió a Rose, que no dejaran sola a Bella. En cuanto las chicas desaparecieron de nuestra vista Em, puso una cara de preocupación, se quería matar por haber hecho llorar a Bella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Bella, para que se pusiera tan mal de un momento a otro? – le pregunté a Em, sin poder aguantar mi curiosidad, tenía que saber.

- No sé si debería hablar de esto, es algo entre ella y yo, a y el chucho – dijo Emmett, totalmente serio y preocupado – Pero realmente necesito contarle esto a alguien. – tomó un gran respiro y continuó. - Lo que pasó fue que…

* * *

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado.**

**Una aclaracione, al acantilado del que hablo se lo pueden imaginar como el que sale en Luna Nueva.**

**Me gustaría agradecer a Kami por la idea de "Chanchitoman", mil gracias por la idea, en cuanto me la diste pude escribir lo que me faltaba del capítulo, osea todo. **

**Espero subir pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye, nos leemos.**

**Att: 19diana92**


	8. Un recuerdo desagradable

**Hola otra vez, lamento haberlos dejado en suspenso por tanto tiempo pero no fue porque yo quisiera creanme.**

**Se que dije que actualizaría pronto y creanme que lo intenté pero he estado tan ocupada con la universidad que no me da tiempo para nada, bueno aquí les dejo el capi espero que les guste aunque para mi parecer es un poco triste.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**UN RECUERDO DESAGRADABLE**

Tomé un gran respiro y comencé con mi relato.

Cada vez que Emmett, mostraba su odio por Jake, varios recuerdos llegaban a mi mente y en ese momento no sabía por cual empezar. Además me había preparado todo el día para hablar sobre Edward y ahora estaba por contarles el único recuerdo de mi vida por el cual sería capaz de darlo todo por olvidarlo o porque fuera simplemente una pesadilla. Pero era una pesadilla de la cual no podía escapar, y aunque era imposible y por más que quisiera olvidarlo ese recuerdo siempre estaba ahí. Claro que había pensado en contárselos, pero no esperaba que fuera hoy, no tan pronto. Sabía que si no se los contaba ahora no habría ningún problema pero en este momento si no se lo digo a alguien me voy a volver loca.

**FLASHBACK**

_Después de la muerte de mamá todo cambio, mi familia se destruyó, nos volvimos tan distantes. Era como si René hubiera sido el imán que mantenía unida a nuestra familia, era lamentable ver como todo había cambiado. _

_A los pocos días de la muerte de mamá, Charlie pidió en su trabajo ser trasladado a otro lugar, quería huir de todos los recuerdos que teníamos en esa casa, y le daba la razón era feo estar cerca del lugar en donde había muerto mamá y recordar como poco a poco se iba marchitando._

_Para cuando se cumplió un año de la muerte de mamá, ya nos habíamos mudado dos veces de ciudad. Pero a mí ya no me importaba, en el momento que vi a mamá sin vida en su cama, todo dejó de importarme. Era como si yo me hubiera muerto con ella, al igual que Emmett y papá._

_Mi relación con Emmett pasó de ser excelente, a ser la de un par de extraños, dejamos de hablarnos y comenzamos a ignorarnos, tanto que ninguno de nuestros nuevos conocidos sabían que éramos hermanos. Papá se concentró totalmente en su trabajo y se olvidó de nosotros, pensaba que con el dinero que nos daba era suficiente para compensar su abandono. En ese momento así era, ya que nada nos importaba._

_Llegamos a New Jersey, y nos encontramos con que Jake y su familia también vivían ahí, no nos habíamos visto en años. A pesar de estudiar en el mismo colegio, y estar en el mismo grado, casi no nos veíamos los dos habíamos cambiado y ya no éramos más compatibles, bueno para ser honesta yo lo evitaba, y al poco tiempo dejó de buscarme. Desde la muerte de René me había prometido no volver a encariñarme o preocuparme por alguien, porque no quería volver a sentir el dolor de la pérdida. Definitivamente eso no lo soportaría nuevamente._

_Me había vuelto muy cerrada, no encajaba en ningún lugar y no socializaba con nadie. Me había vuelto el bufón de todo el instituto, no solo por ser extremadamente distraída y por andar siempre sola, sino que mi torpeza me hizo increíblemente famosa pero de la peor manera. Nadie hablaba conmigo, ni Emmett ni Jake, pero no me preocupaba porque siempre estaba metida en mi mundo. _

_Luego de un tiempo, el chico más popular de todo el instituto empezó a interesarse por mí, algo que realmente me sorprendió. James era un chico muy lindo y no podía negar que me gustaba, era un chico realmente encantador. Y aunque me había prometido no querer a nadie más no sé ni porque acepté a salir con él, era tan convincente. Comenzamos a salir juntos, me llevaba a comer, al cine, me iba a buscar a la casa, se portaba realmente bien conmigo. Que me llegué a enamorar de él, o a ilusionar creo que sería la palabra más apropiada._

_Como salía con el chico más popular del instituto, pronto muchas chicas comenzaron a querer estar conmigo, se volvieron mis amigas, me sentía bien con ellas, era lindo sentirte parte de algo nuevamente y no continuar siendo la rara y extraña. Aunque al inicio pensaba que era por interés, luego me convencí de que no era por esa razón._

_Estaba saliendo con James cerca de un mes, y el baile se aproximaba, me invitó y no pude negarme, ya que me insistió mucho, como dije era muy convincente. Las chicas me maquillaron y peinaron, además me ayudaron a elegir el vestido perfecto para esa noche, cuando estaba lista me vi en el espejo y realmente no podía creer que la morena del espejo fuera yo._

_Me fue a recoger a mi casa, en un hermoso carro. Estuvimos bailando un par de canciones, y luego de mirar su reloj se fue a ver unas bebidas, dejándome en un lugar que estaba casi sin nada de gente. Cuando de pronto del techo me cayó pintura de color verde fosforescente, todos comenzaron a reírse de mí, y lo único que atine a hacer fue salir corriendo. Corrí hasta uno de los baños más alejados del gimnasio en donde se dio la fiesta, y me senté en el suelo a llorar, quería que la tierra me tragase._

_Minutos después, yo continuaba llorando hecha un ovillo abrazándome mis piernas fuertemente que no me di cuenta que James entró y que además puso seguro a la puerta. Yo muy tontamente pensé que entró para darme apoyo por lo sucedido. Me hizo parar y me abrazó, luego comenzó a besarme primero en la boca y luego en otras partes de mi cuerpo, yo intenté con todas mis fuerzas alejarme de él, pero no me dejaba, cada vez me sujetaba más y más fuerte. Lo golpee en sus partes bajas, y salí corriendo hacia la puerta, pero de los nervios y del miedo que tenía me temblaban tanto las manos que no pude abrir la puerta antes de que James me volviera a coger nuevamente._

_Primero me estampo contra la puerta en lo que sentí como comenzaba a salir sangre de mi ceja, luego me boto contra la pared y comenzó a desgarrar mi ropa. Yo lo único que hacía era gritar pero nadie me ayudaba. De un momento a otro, alguien tiró la puerta abajo y apartó a James. Yo no esperé a ver quién era y salí corriendo de ahí. Tenía miedo de que si paraba James me atraparía nuevamente._

_Llegué a la playa, él estar ahí me tranquilizaba, a mamá le encantaba el mar y sus cenizas las arrojamos al mar. Por lo que sentía que ella se encontraba ahí, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando hasta que alguien llegó y me tomó por la espalda, me asusté mucho y casi grito pero el escuchar a Jake. Me abrazó fuertemente, cuando me logró calmar me llevó al hospital para que atendieran mis heridas. Él había sido la persona que tumbó la puerta y me quitó a James, mi salvador._

_A la casa llegamos ya entrada la noche, y Emmett estaba como loco, estaba sumamente preocupado. Había visto lo sucedido con la pintura, y había intentado salir pero su novia y "amiga" mía Lauren se lo impidió. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no regresaba a la fiesta, llamó a la casa y a mi celular, pero como siempre me lo había olvidado._

_Emmett al verme con Jake se puso furioso, porque pensó que por culpa de él había llegado tan tarde y había sido el causante de mis lastimados. Para poder salvar a Jake de mi hermano, tuve que contarle toda la verdad a Em, y cuando lo hice las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer. Emmett se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, luego de que Jake se fue, Emmett y yo conversamos y lo bueno fue que las cosas se arreglaron entre nosotros lo único bueno de todo esto._

_Cuando papá se enteró, no dudo ni un segundo en denunciar a James y en ir posteriormente a arrestarlo. El saber que James estaba preso me hizo sentir mucho mejor ya que desde lo sucedido en ese baile, tenía miedo de que él regresara por mí a terminar lo que había empezado. Por lo que me llegué a enterar no había sido la única a la que ese infeliz había intentado o logrado abusar._

_Antes de mudarnos ahora por decisión de los tres, me enteré de la verdad. La razón por la cual James se había interesado en mí, todo había comenzado como una apuesta, tenía que conquistar a la rara de Bella Swan y fingir que estaba enamorado de mí. Mi grupo de amigas aunque en realidad debería decir "supuesto" grupo de amigas, lo ayudaron, e incluso una de ellas era su verdadera novia. Pero es algo que solo lo sabemos Jake y yo, nunca se lo dije a Emmett. No sé si lo de abusarme era parte de la apuesta, pero si no hubiese sido por Jake hubiera quedado marcada de por vida._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Cuando terminé de relatar todo lo que me había sucedido, Alice y Rose no sabían que decirme y únicamente me abrazaban y lloraban conmigo. Yo continuaba llorando, y me sentía realmente cansada y tenía los ojos hinchados. Luego de unos minutos en los que lo único que se escuchaba eran mis sollozos, Alice se animó a decirme:

- Lo siento muchísimo Bella, no teníamos ni idea de que todo eso te había pasado. Pero nunca dudes que siempre puedes contar con nosotras y nunca que defraudaremos. – me dijo Alice, y por alguna razón le creí, me parecía muy sincera.

- Gracias chicas, no saben lo lindo que es encontrar a personas en quien confiar, después de haber sido engañada por varias personas. Creí que nunca más volvería a confiar en nadie más. – cuando dije esto me di cuenta de que Rose estaba llorando más que Alice y yo juntas. Alice y yo la miramos, entre confundidas y preocupadas.

- Rose, que pasa ¿por qué lloras? – preguntó Alice.

- Bella, sabes ¿cuál era el nombre completo de James? – dijo Rose ignorando completamente la pregunta de Alice.

- Si – dije en un susurro, claro que lo sabía, ella me incitó a continuar con la mirada – Su nombre completo es James Royce King. – En cuanto dije el nombre, Rose soltó un gran sollozo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Me sentía tan mal al verla así, Alice y yo la abrazamos y esperamos a que se recupere un poco para continuara hablando. Unos minutos después sus sollozos disminuyeron, soltamos el abrazo para mirarla a la cara.

- Lo siento mucho Bella – me dijo antes de abrazarme y volver a llorar, yo no entendía el porqué de su disculpa, por llorar o por lo que me había pasado, no la podía culpar por nada de eso.

- Pero a santo de qué me pides perdón, Rose. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.

- Si lo tienes. Por mi culpa te pasó lo que te pasó. – dijo Rose en un susurro mirándome a los ojos, yo no entendía y Alice mucho menos. – Si yo lo hubiera denunciado nada de lo que te pasó hubiera sucedido. – dijo Rose bajando la mirada. No lograba entender lo que me decía o mejor dicho no lo quería entender. Un minuto de silencio después, Rose alzó la mirada y al verme toda confundida se explicó. – Antes de venir a vivir a Forks, en el anterior colegio que estaba conocí a James o Royce como se hacía llamar. Empezó exactamente como empezó contigo, de un día para otro empezó a hacerme caso, y quien se iba a resistir a salir con él, si aparentaba ser la persona más linda del mundo, era un amor. - soltó carcajada fría y dura – al parecer actuaba en los bailes, fui a un baile con él y luego bueno paso lo que te pasó a ti pero nadie logró salvarme. Estaba tan asustada que no se lo conté a nadie, y por eso no hice la denuncia. – Terminó Rose.

Tanto Alice como yo nos quedamos en shock, y no sabíamos que decirle. No la culpaba para nada, pero no sabía cómo decirle eso en ese momento. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, en los que solo se escuchaban los sollozos de las tres, me animé a decirle.

- Rose no se sientas culpable, créeme que lo entiendo, pero si mi papá no fuera policía no lo hubiera denunciado, me daba mucho miedo, esto no fue tu culpa. – luego de lo que le dije nos abrazamos y empezamos a llorar nuevamente, por alguna razón el hablar con las chicas me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Me sentía como liberada.

Luego de esa conversación con las chicas, Alice nos llevó a su casa, esta vez ella fue quien manejo, no me sentía en la capacidad de hacerlo en ese momento, me sentía confundida y muy cansada. En cuanto entramos a la casa de Alice, Esme salió a saludarnos y al darse cuenta de que habíamos estado llorando corrió abrazarnos a las tres. No sé como hizo para que en sus pequeños brazos cupiéramos las tres.

Esme nos llevó al cuarto de invitados y en instantes me quedé dormida. Esperando no soñar con todo eso.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Bella, para que se pusiera tan mal de un momento a otro? – le pregunté a Em, sin poder aguantar mi curiosidad, tenía que saber.

- No sé si debería hablar de esto, es algo entre ella y yo, a y el chucho – dijo Emmett, totalmente serio y preocupado – Pero realmente necesito contarle esto a alguien. – tomó un gran respiro y continuó. - Lo que pasó fue que…

Luego de escuchar lo que le había pasado a Bella, me quedé en shock, simplemente no podía procesar lo que me había dicho. Un infeliz había intentado abusar de mi Bella, simplemente no lo podía creer. Simplemente no me cabía en la cabeza como alguien podía hacerle daño a una persona como Bella.

Ese día ni siquiera nos quedamos al entrenamiento, ninguno de los tres teníamos cabeza para eso, ni para nada. La tarde pasó muy rápido, lo único que quería hacer era ver como estaba Bella, se fue muy mal por la tarde y nos tenía realmente preocupados, bueno en realidad me tenía muy preocupado.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado se que fue muy corto pero realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo.**

**Se aceptan reclamos, quejas o tomatasos.**

**Realemente espero que nos leamos pronto.**

**Y gracias por leer.**

**Bye, nos leemos pronto (eso espero)**

**Att: 19diana92**


	9. Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola soy nuevamente yo**

**Realmente la demora, pero ustedes saben la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo libre que digamos**

**Pero vasta de escusas aquí les dejo el siguiente capi**

**espero les guste**

**y mil gracias a todas las personas que leen**

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**BELLA POV**

Al despertar me encontraba algo confundida y perdida no recordaba en donde me encontraba, aunque al inicio me asusté un poco, en cuanto vi a las chicas dormidas junto a mi me tranquilicé; pero a la vez recordé que ellas ya lo sabían todo.

Sé que lo que me sucedió no había sido nada en comparación con lo que le sucedió a Rose, me había dejado marcas al igual que a ella, pero a diferencia de ella, yo me enfrasqué en el pasado y en lo que me sucedió en ese maldito baile. Nunca más fui a un baile, nunca más salí con un chico, por el temor de que fuera como el maldito de James. Además me quitó la poca confianza que tenía en mi misma, me volvió muy insegura y sobre todo con un gran miedo de confiar en las personas. Tal vez era por eso que después de lo que sucedió nunca tuve amigos.

Pero ahora encontrarme con Alice, Jazz y Rose, he incluso Edward (quien a pesar de ser un patán y un idiota, sabía que muy pero muy en el fondo él también era una persona muy agradable y en la cual podría confiar sin ningún tipo de inconveniente), me hizo dar cuenta de que a pesar de todo todavía hay personas en quién confiar. De que no todos son malos, pero a pesar de saber eso y de saber que nunca me harían daño por la forma en que me lo han demostrado durante el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, el miedo sigue ahí y no se irá.

A diferencia de los otros días, me sentía diferente, me sentía libre, sin esa opresión en el pecho que me había perseguido desde ese maldito día. Me sentía feliz. Ahora entendía que si bien nunca olvidaría lo que ocurrió ese día, no es el fin del mundo y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

Por eso el haber sacado lo que tenía guardado dentro por tanto tiempo, indicaba el inicio de un nuevo comienzo. Uno en el que aprendería a vivir con lo que me pasó, no encerrándome más. Aunque sé que no será nada fácil, lo intentaré por mí. Aún así necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para estar sola, era algo típico en mí escapar para reencontrarme conmigo misma. Sabía que ahora tenía a las chicas para escucharme y todo, pero cualquiera necesita tiempo para meditar las cosas que a uno le están pasando.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a las chicas, no quería que se despertaran, escribí una nota en un cuaderno de Alice y salí por la ventana, aunque sabía que era un riesgo, era la única forma. Además como siempre salía y entraba por ahí, ya me había hecho una experta, bueno no una experta pero sigo viva, y eso ya es bastante.

Cuando ya estuve a salvo en mi habitación, me di cuenta que las llaves de mi carro se habían quedado en el cuarto de Alice, y regresar a cogerlas no era ninguna opción, no debía tentar a mi suerte dos veces y esperar salir viva.

Luego de pensar un rato que hacer decidí tomar prestado el carro de mi hermano, estaba segura de que Em se molestaría mucho bueno muchísimo para ser sincera si me llevaba a su bebe, pero luego de que le explique las circunstancias no se molestaría tanto, o eso espero.

Entre muy sigilosamente a su cuarto, aunque realmente no era necesario, se podía desatar la tercera guerra mundial en la parte de afuera que él no sentiría absolutamente nada. Mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto en todo ese desorden, me golpeé la canilla en una silla, y se me escapó un pequeño grito de dolor.

Me tapé la boca para evitar despertarlo, pero él se sentó de golpe medio dormido, me sonrió y cayó nuevamente. Me asusté mucho, y pesé que se había despertado pero a los pocos minutos se volvió a escuchar su respiración acompasada y algunos ronquidos (y según él nunca roncaba, como me gustaría poder grabarlo en este momento para mostrarle como prueba de lo que siempre negaba). Tomé rápidamente las llaves de su carro y salí antes de que mi mala suerte se hiciera presente y terminara despertándolo.

Tomo algo de comida de la cocina y salí. No tenía idea alguna de a dónde dirigirme, en mis primeros días aquí había conocido el acantilado, me encanta sentarme a pensar, pero si iba a ese lugar las chicas me encontrarían.

Como no tenía idea de adonde ir decidí detenerme a llenar el tanque de gasolina y preguntar por algún lugar al que podría ir. Me recomendaron que bajara a la Push a First Beach. Mientras esperaba que se llenara el tanque decidí ir a comprar algo para comer. Como estaba distraída me choqué con alguien y cuál fue mi sorpresa ese alguien no era otro que el odioso de Edward Cullen, bueno aunque debo aceptar que el día anterior se portó muy bien. Aun así no pude reprimir mi cara de fastidio por haberme topado con él, las costumbres son algo difícil de olvidarlas.

- Bella – Dijo a manera de saludo, yo solo traté de sonreír amablemente. – ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas no se supone que deberías estar preparándote para ir al instituto? – Lo había olvidado, pero de todas formas no planeaba ir al instituto, faltar una vez a clases no me haría daño, el problema ahora era deshacerme de él.

- Pues lo mismo debería preguntar, no se supone que deberías estar alistándote para ir al instituto. – sonreí, sin nada de ánimo.

- Bueno como vez, estoy llenando el tanque de mi Volvo, para luego pasar por mi hermana e ir al instituto. Pero no sé por qué diablos te debo estar dando explicaciones. – dijo algo molesto. Quién lo entendía, él si podía preguntar pero yo no. Qué se creía, y además era él el que me daba las explicaciones, yo solo decía.

- Primero yo no te pedí explicaciones tú solito me las diste. – dije sonriéndole burlonamente, eso si no se lo esperaba. – Y por último tampoco te debo estar dando explicaciones sobre lo que haga o deje de hacer. Así que permiso. – La verdad que me porté un poco grosera, lo empuje un poco, pagué por la gasolina, me subí al carro de Emmett y arranqué hice como si me dirigía hacia mi casa hasta perder de vista a Edward. Y luego tome el camino hacia La Push.

Me costó un poco llegar, un par de caídas, pero valieron la pena cada una de ellas, ya que al llegar me di cuenta que él lugar era hermoso, realmente hermoso, no se asemejaba en nada a las playas a las que estaba acostumbrada a estar, además podía ver el acantilado desde aquí. Era un lugar mágico. Lo había visto desde el acantilado, pero estar aquí era totalmente diferente.

Me apoyé en un tronco que estaba cercano a la orilla, y cerré los ojos por un segundo para poder disfrutar del sol que había algo extremadamente raro en Forks y sus alrededores. Cuando abrí mis ojos ya no me encontraba en la playa, me encontraba en mi habitación. Como diablos había llegado a este lugar, tal vez había soñado ir a la playa, mientras intentaba recordar cómo había llegado a mi habitación, de un momento a otro alguien entro en mi cuarto. En cuanto el extraño se acercó a mí, mi mirada se cruzó con una que conocía perfectamente bien, la misma que me atormentaba todas las noches, desde ese maldito baile, no podía estar él aquí, no ahora que mi vida empezaba a recobrar un poco el sentido. Quería salir corriendo pero mi cuerpo no respondía, se había quedado inmovilizado del miedo.

Entonces empezó a acercarse, y cuando intenté pedir ayuda, ningún sonido salía de mi boca, no podía estar pasándome esto realmente no podía pasar esto nuevamente. Tenía mucho miedo, quería que alguien viniera a salvarme. El maldito no dudó ni una sola vez y comenzó a acercarse a mí como aquella vez, y como aquella vez yo estaba paralizada, cuando me tocó empecé a gritar y pedir por ayuda, de alguna manera había encontrado mi voz pero era en vano nadie podría salvarme ahora.

De un momento a otro empecé a sentir su agarre sobre mí mucho más fuerte, y como comenzaba a zarandearme, empecé a desesperarme. Pero entre mis gritos y llantos, empecé a escuchar una voz, alguien venía en mi ayuda.

- Solo es un sueño, estas a salvo – dijo la misma voz que la había escuchado tan lejana en mi oído tratando de tranquilizarme, solo era un sueño. La calma regresó a mí con solo escuchar su voz, y cuando abrí mis ojos aunque ya había reconocido a la persona que se encontraba junto a mí, realmente me sorprendió constatar lo que ya sabía, realmente era la última persona a la esperaba ver en ese momento, pero al verlo me sentí a salvo

No sabía que hacía Edward en First Beach a caso me había seguido, aunque en ese momento realmente no me importaba, luego le preguntaría. Me ayudó a sentarme, y me abrazó como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello, estuvimos así abrazados por no se cuanto tiempo, nunca me había sentido tan a salvo como en ese momento. Solo había sido un sueño el no volvería nunca más por mí, y si algún día lo llegaba a hacer sabía que ahora tenía personas que cuidarían de mí. Ahora tenía a Edward. Realmente no sabía porque había tenido ese pensamiento pero en ese momento lo sentía de esa forma.

- Te encuentras mejor – dijo Edward luego de un buen tiempo sin dejar de abrazarme. Yo solo asentí. Rió. – Supongo que eso es un sí. Recuerda que no te estoy viendo. – ahora entendía el porqué de su risa. Me sentí como una completa tonta.

En el momento que lo dejé de abrazar, por alguna extraña razón sentí un gran vacío, nunca me había sentido tan cómoda con un chico que no fueran Emmett o Jacob, y tal vez Jazz, aunque nunca nos hemos dirigido más que un par de palabras. Aunque al principio se me hizo un poco difícil mirarlo a la cara, por haberlo abrazado durante un muy largo tiempo. Nos pusimos a conversar de todo un poco, aunque la verdad todas fueron cosas banales nada de verdadera importancia. Luego de conversar un rato, y de estar riendo, él se puso totalmente serio, y eso me preocupó un poco, la verdad.

– Bella creo que te debo un disculpa, por lo mal que me he portado contigo desde el día en que nos chocamos en el centro comercial, sé que me porté como un completo idiota, pero así soy a veces cuando me coge el cuarto de hora. Que dices aceptas mis disculpas y empezamos desde cero. – dijo muy rápidamente, como si no lo decía en ese momento no lo diría nunca más, traía una carita de arrepentimiento muy tierna, y realmente conmovedora.

A pesar de que pareciera hablar con la verdad, me resultaba muy difícil creer lo que me estaba diciendo, debía continuar soñando, porque lo que me estaba diciendo era absolutamente imposible, solo en un mundo paralelo o en un sueño él diría algo semejante.

No sé porque pero me agarró una risa, una nerviosa, a veces me sucedía era algo patético que aun no lograba controlar, al escuchar lo que me dijo a pesar de su seriedad, realmente debía estar soñando. Al ver que él me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, dejé de reírme.

- Esto es un sueño verdad – él negó con la cabeza, y para comprobar lo que me decía me piñizqué, y ¡AU! Dolió. Estaba en lo cierto, me sentía como una completa tonta al pensar que lo que me había dicho era mentira, me puse tan roja que cualquier tomate me envidiaría. – Lo siento, aun no me acostumbro a la idea de que ahora te portas como un caballero y no como un completo idiota, lo siento. Y si, acepto tus disculpas, solo con una condición. – me sentía fatal, él pidiéndome disculpas por lo mal que se había portado conmigo y yo aquí riéndome como una completa tonta. – Que tu aceptes también las mías, debo aceptar que me pase con algunas de las cosas que te hice.

- Tranquila – dijo con una muy linda sonrisa en su rostro, nunca me había dado cuenta de que poseía una hermosa sonrisa torcida. – Ambos nos portamos como unos tontos, aunque debemos aceptar que si yo no me hubiera portado como un idiota nada de esto hubiera pasado. – Iba a decir algo, pero me interrumpió – dijimos que empozaríamos desde cero, pues hagámoslo y olvidemos todo lo malo que ha pasado hasta este momento. Te parece.

Únicamente asentí como me gustaría poder olvidar las cosas que pasaron antes de conocernos (y empiezo otra vez, sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero aún así lo intentaré), ya que las cosas que ocurrieron desde que nos conocimos no las querré olvidar nunca, porque la verdad es que nunca me había divertido tanto, nunca me había sentido tan viva, nunca me había sentido tan segura y sobre todo fuerte.

- Pero porqué pones esa cara estoy hablando en serio. – dijo al ver mi cara pensar en lo que realmente quería olvidar.

- No es nada, te creo. De verdad. – eso me hizo recordar, que no le había preguntado cómo me había encontrado, o me había seguido desde la estación de servicio. – Mmm. Edward te puedo hacer una pregunta.

- Claro – me contestó totalmente confundido, por mi repentino cambio de humor.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste, no se suponía y que ibas a buscar a Alice y de ahí ibas al instituto? – al parecer mi pregunta le sorprendió, me pregunto en qué estaría pensando.

- Bueno, si fui a mi casa, llevé a Alice al instituto, pero no tenía muchas ganas de quedarme en clases, así como cierta personita que estoy viendo en estos momentos. – ambos reímos.

- Es decir que me seguiste. – dije en son de broma, pero al parecer se lo tomó muy en serio porque se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

- No, por supuesto que no te seguí – me contestó todo nervioso, por qué razón se pondría nervioso – siempre que me escapo de clases vengo a esta playa.

- Ok, ok solo bromeaba.

Continuamos conversando de todo un poco, compramos algo de comida, jugamos en la playa hasta quedar totalmente empapados. Estábamos tan entretenidos que nos olvidamos de la hora, cuando ya nos dimos cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Alarmados recogimos las sobras de comida y nos dirigimos a nuestros carros. Mejor dicho el carro de Emmett, el cual me iba a matar en cuanto llegara a mi casa, por salir sin avisar a donde iba y sobre todo por haberme llevado a su preciado carro.

Condujimos juntos hasta llegar a nuestra calle, dejó su carro frente a mi casa. En cuanto parqueé el jeep de Emmett escuché como la puerta de mi casa se abría y Em salía, enojadísimo, pero a la vez aliviado de verme.

- Dónde diablos te me metiste Isabella Marie Swan, - huy eso no era bueno dijo todo mi nombre, no auguraba nada pero nada bueno – desapareciste todo el día sin dejarme ninguna nota y lo peor de todo, te llevaste a mi bebé. No sabes lo preocupado que estaba no podría soportar si algo les llegaba a pasar. – obviamente no hablaba de mi y de Edward, porque cuando lo dijo regresó a ver a su carro. Luego se acercó un poco más como si fuera a abrazarme, pero lo que hizo, nadie se lo esperaba, bueno la verdad que yo sí, y abrazó a su carro, hasta le dio un beso. La verdad era tierno pero a la vez patético.

Todos empezamos a reír, pero a él no le importó. Eso es lo más me gusta de mi hermano nunca le importa hacer el ridículo con tal de expresar lo que siente en ese momento.

- Bueno ya basta de reírse de mí – dijo nuevamente serio – No se lo voy a decir a papá, pero vas a tener que explicarme en donde estuviste todo el día, y porque llegas a estas horas, y con Edward. – dijo viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados, había olvidado decir que Em era un tanto celoso. Él pobre Edward se veía preocupado y re nervioso. La que nos esperaba.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto bye**

**se aceptan toda clse de comentarios**

**ATT: 19diana92**


	10. Empezar desde cero

**Como lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo**

**Espero les guste**

**y gracias a todos los que leen mi historia**

* * *

CAPITULO X

**EMPEZAR DE CERO**

**EDWARD POV**

Luego de que Emmett nos contara lo que le había sucedido a Bella, ninguno tenía ganas de entrenar, así que fuimos a la casa de Jazz a entretener a Em para que no se comiera todo lo que Bella iba a cocinar, en verdad Em era un glotón.

Esperamos la llamada de Bella hasta tarde, y cuando la llamábamos no contestaba, nos tenía realmente preocupados, no contestaban ni en su casa. Ni mi hermana, ni Rose, después de lo que Em nos contó estábamos algo paranoicos. Y como no si son nuestras hermanitas.

Tras haber estado llamando por alrededor de media hora, mamá llamó diciendo que las chicas habían llegado en un mar de lágrimas a la casa, y que habían caído rendidas, estaba realmente preocupada porque no sabía que les había pasado. Aunque estábamos igual de preocupados que mamá, nos sentimos mucho mejor al saber que ellas estaban a salvo.

Salí a mi casa, ya era tarde y quería ver si Bella se encontraba bien, y también mi hermana y por supuesto Rose. (A quien quería engañar, de solo pensar en Bella, me olvidaba del resto del mundo). No lo podía creer, Bella y yo íbamos a dormir bajo el mismo techo. Aunque la verdad sabía que no íbamos a hablar, tenía que ganarme su confianza y tenía que hacerlo pronto, ya que el baile sería en un par de semanas.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté por un sonido frente a mi ventana, el mismo sonido se escucha cuando Bella se cruzaba al cuarto de Alice, pensé que era un sueño, por lo que intenté seguir durmiendo, pero se me hizo tan real, que abrí un poco la cortina para ver qué mismo pasaba. No estaba soñando, Bella estaba cruzando a su habitación, siempre que la veía cruzar, realmente me preocupaba, ella era tan torpe, tropezaba hasta con su misma sombra (lo cual era realmente tierno y era parte de su encanto), sabía que nunca le había pasado nada aún, por esa razón era de preocuparse.

Que hacía ella cruzando a estas horas, se me hacía de lo más raro, se suponía que se quedó con mi hermana. Se me fue el sueño, así que como ya no podía dormir me cambie y me puse a mirar por la ventana, tenía que idear una manera para que Bella me perdonara. En eso la vi salir corriendo directo al carro de Em, no dude un minuto en coger las llaves de mi carro y correr para alcanzaela. Parecía un acosador, lo sé, pero algo me decía que tenía que seguirla.

La alcancé al poco tiempo, y lo mejor es que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Se detuvo en una estación de servicios, y bajo a comprar algo. Mientras hacía eso aproveché para acercarme. Despistada como siempre se chocó conmigo, aunque debo aceptar que yo también lo provoqué.

- Bella – Dije a manera de saludo, ella solo me sonrió amablemente, me encantaba su sonrisa – ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas no se supone que deberías estar preparándote para ir al instituto? – me había dado cuenta de que planeaba no ir a clases, pero tenía que preguntar, sabía que se molestaría, me encantaba hacerla rabiar.

- Pues lo mismo debería preguntar, no se supone que deberías estar alistándote para ir al instituto. – dijo devolviéndome la pregunta, eso si no lo veía venir, siempre me sorprendía, era la única chica y única persona que me enfrentaba, eso era lo que me gustaba de ella.

- Bueno como vez, estoy llenando el tanque de mi Volvo, para luego pasar por mi hermana e ir al instituto. – Le contesté - Pero no sé por qué diablos te debo estar dando explicaciones. – no sé porque le terminé contestando así, era un completo idiota, creo que avanzaba un paso y retrocedía dos. Me daba miedo abrirme con las personas, dar explicaciones.

- Primero yo no te pedí explicaciones tú solito me las diste. – dijo sonriéndome burlonamente, realmente tenía razón, no era una pregunta la que me hizo, pero que idiota insisto – Y por último tampoco te debo estar dando explicaciones sobre lo que haga o deje de hacer. Así que permiso. – me terminó de decir, me empujo y se fue al parecer a su casa. Intenté seguirla, pero le perdí la pista porque ella fue más rápida.

Llegué a mi casa, desayuné, y como le había dicho a Bella llevé a Alice al instituto, pero realmente no quería quedarme a clases, tenía demasiado cosas en las que pensar, por no ir un día a clases no me pasaría nada. Bueno tal vez no me dejarían jugar el siguiente partido de rugby, pero que es un partido; y bueno mi mamá me mataría si se llaga a enterar, pero algo me decía que valdría la pena.

Esperé a que Alice entrara a clases, y me escondí dentro del carro, cuando todos ya estuvieron en clases, salí antes de que alguien me viera. Como siempre hacía cuando me escapaba de clases me dirigí a First Beach, una playa de la Push. Era un lugar pacífico y perfecto para pensar, aunque no mi favorito.

Dejé mi carro en el mismo lugar de siempre, alejado de todo, y caminé hacia la playa. Caminar por en medio del bosque era tan relajante, lástima que ninguno de mis amigos pensaran lo mismo, bueno los verdaderos como Jazz y Em si, pero con ellos no pasaba mucho tiempo.

Estaba caminando por la playa, el día estaba soleado algo muy raro en Forks, no es que me molestara el frío pero era agradable tener unos días soleados, entonces al vi, estaba recostada contra un árbol, parecía dormida. La contemple unos minutos antes de atrever a acercarme, pero en cuanto lo hice me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, gritaba y pedía ayuda. Realmente me preocupé, y sin saber si tocarla o no, la llamé y moví un poco intentando que despertara sin ningún resultado.

- Solo es un sueño, estas a salvo – le dije al oído, esperando que resultara. Y resultó, cuando por fin abrió los ojos realmente se sorprendió de verme. La ayudé a sentarse, y la abracé, sabía que se molestaría pero no me importaba. Lo que más me sorprendió es que no me rechazó, sino que me abrazó mucho más fuerte como si nuestras vidas dependieran de eso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí completo, permanecimos así por un largo tiempo, pudieron ser minutos u horas, pero realmente no me importaba si ella se quedaba así a mi lado.

- Te encuentras mejor – le pregunté luego de un buen tiempo sin dejar de abrazarla. Sentí que movió su cabeza, al parecer asintió, sin darse cuenta de que no la estaba viendo a la cara. Reí. – Supongo que eso es un sí. Recuerda que no te estoy viendo. – de seguro ahora estaba sonrojada, me hubiera encantado ver eso pero no quería soltarla no aún.

De un momento a otro dejó de abrazarme, y aunque yo no estaba listo para que me soltara, no podía obligarla a que abrace, me sentí tan vacío, sin su abrazo. Se la notaba avergonzada, y demoró en mirarme a los ojos. Luego de ese pequeño momento incómodo, empezamos a conversar de todo. Conversamos durante un buen rato, y me di cuenta que este era el momento que había estado buscando para poder arreglar las cosas con Bella. Estaba muy nervioso, no sabía cómo decirle.

– Bella creo que te debo un disculpa, por lo mal que me he portado contigo desde el día en que nos chocamos en el centro comercial, sé que me porté como un completo idiota, pero así soy a veces cuando me coge el cuarto de hora. Que dices aceptas mis disculpas y empezamos desde cero. – dije muy todo muy rápido como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba muy nervioso, sabía que si no le decía nada en este momento no se lo diría nunca.

Bella me quedó mirando por un rato, y luego empezó a reírse de mí. Se estaba riendo de mí, y yo aquí pidiéndole disculpas. Eso realmente me molestó, por lo que cuando la miré mi mirada no era la más amistosa en ese momento. Yo intentaba ser amable, pero ella me lo ponía difícil, creo que sería mejor desistir. Luego de que riera por un rato se dio cuenta de mi mirada, y dejó de reírse abruptamente.

- Esto es un sueño verdad – dijo, yo solo negué con mi cabeza, tan difícil le resultaba creer que yo podía ser amistoso, bueno le había dado razones debo aceptarlo. Al parecer tampoco me creyó, porque se piñizco y como era de esperarse le dolió, hizo una cara de dolor. Si no hubiera estado tan molesto por su reacción, hasta me hubiera reído. Se puso toda roja, como siempre que se avergonzaba. – Lo siento, aun no me acostumbro a la idea de que ahora te portas como un caballero y no como un completo idiota, lo siento. Y si, acepto tus disculpas, solo con una condición. – mi corazón se llenó de alegría al escuchar que me perdonaba, pero debo aceptar que me preocupó la condición, que era lo peor que me podía pedir. – Que tu aceptes también las mías, debo aceptar que me pase con algunas de las cosas que te hice. – dijo a la final.

- Tranquila – le sonreí, eso era fácil, yo no tenía que disculparle nada, si no agradecerle mucho. – Ambos nos portamos como unos tontos, aunque debemos aceptar que si yo no me hubiera portado como un idiota nada de esto hubiera pasado. – continué, todo había sido mi culpa desde un principio, iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí – dijimos que empozaríamos desde cero, pues hagámoslo y olvidemos todo lo malo que ha pasado hasta este momento. Te parece.

Cuando le dije eso, se quedó pensativa al parecer aún no me creía, tendría que poco a poco ganarme su confianza, lo cual al parecer no sería nada fácil, pero si ella me daba la oportunidad no me daría por vencido.

- Pero porqué pones esa cara estoy hablando en serio. – dije al ver su cara.

- No es nada, te creo. De verdad. – Se puso nuevamente pensativa y dijo – Mmm. Edward te puedo hacer una pregunta.

- Claro – le contesté algo confundido totalmente confundido, ahora que me quería preguntar.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste, no se suponía y que ibas a buscar a Alice y de ahí ibas al instituto? – Estaba tan concentrado pensando en lo que probablemente me iba a preguntar que cuando lo hizo su pregunta me tomó realmente por sorpresa.

- Bueno, si fui a mi casa, llevé a Alice al instituto, pero no tenía muchas ganas de quedarme en clases, así como cierta personita que estoy viendo en estos momentos. – ambos reímos.

- Es decir que me seguiste. – me dijo después y eso borro la sonrisa de mi rostro. Se había dado cuenta, estaba muerto, pero ella aún sonreía.

- No, por supuesto que no te seguí – aquí terminé para mí mismo, lo cual era verdad, Dios que no se dé cuenta de que estoy nervioso. – siempre que me escapo de clases vengo a esta playa.

- Ok, ok solo bromeaba. – uff de la que me salvé, no me convenía empezar nuevamente con el pie izquierdo.

Nos quedamos conversando el resto del día, ahí en la playa, incluso compramos comida, y jugamos a la orilla del mar hasta quedar totalmente empapados. Fue sinceramente el mejor día de mi vida, estábamos tan entretenidos, que cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era muy tarde. Mamá me mataría y seguramente Emmett también. Recogimos todo lo que habíamos llevado, lo más rápido que pudimos.

Yo seguí a Bella, hasta su casa, quería estar ahí cuando se encontrara con Emmett, él podía ser una persona muy tranquila, pero cuando se trataba de su hermana y se encontraba preocupado, se enfadaba demasiado. En cuanto parqueé mi carro, la puerta de la casa de Bella se abrió y salió un muy enfadado Emmett.

- Dónde diablos te me metiste Isabella Marie Swan, - dijo Emmett enojado pero a la vez aliviado de ver a su hermana, lo entendía también había sufrido lo mismo con Alice cuando se iba de compras y no avisaba ni llamaba ni contestaba ninguna llamada– desapareciste todo el día sin dejarme ninguna nota y lo peor de todo, te llevaste a mi bebé. No sabes lo preocupado que estaba no podría soportar si algo les llegaba a pasar. – obviamente se refería a Bella y a su preciado carro.

Luego se acercó un poco más como si fuera a abrazar a Bella, y luego hizo algo que realmente no me lo esperaba, Em solía ser muy ocurrido pero eso me pareció de más, abrazó a su carro, e incluso le dio un beso. Entendía el amor por su carro, yo también lo sentía por el mío, pero no a eso límites. Todos empezamos a reír, pero a él no le importó.

- Bueno ya basta de reírse de mí – dijo nuevamente serio luego de un rato – No se lo voy a decir a papá, pero vas a tener que explicarme en donde estuviste todo el día, y porque llegas a estas horas, y con Edward. – le dijo a Bella y viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados, podía ser que Emmett confiara en mí pero cuando se trataba de Bella, todos eran sospechosos. Y ahora que iba a pasar su mirada no auguraba nada bueno, lo cual me puso nervioso. Que será lo que nos espera. Pero la verdad no preocupaba tanto, ya que había arreglado las cosas con Bella. Íbamos a comenzar desde cero.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capi**

**Y también espero recibir sus comentarios, los cuales me inspiran y me animan a seguir escribiendo**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**ATT: 19diana92**


	11. Conociéndonos

**Hola **

**Realmente siento no haber actualizado antes, se que prometí hacerlo rápido, pero creo que mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones, y venía a visitarme muy de vez en cuanto, por lo que realmente me costó mucho terminar este capitulo, por lo que lo hice largo para recompensarlos.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capi**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO XI**

**CONOCIÉNDONOS**

**BELLA POV**

Las cosas con Em no fueron tan mal como yo pensaba, lo que ayudó fue que Rose habló con su osito (es decir mi hermano), y le explicó que yo necesitaba un tiempo para pensar. Además que Em era algo exagerado, ya que Alice y Rose el dijeron que me había ido para pensar y estar sola conmigo mismo, pero él simplemente no les creyó. Aunque creo que si estaba molesto es porque me llevé a su bebe, nunca cambiaría, a veces pienso que le importa más su bebe que yo misma.

Al que creo que no le fue tan bien, fue a Edward, porque él y mi hermano se quedaron a hablar un rato en la parte de afuera, me mataba la curiosidad, por saber que tanto le decía Em a Edward, pero mis oportunas amigas me bombardearon con miles de preguntas sobre mi día, así que tuve que llevarlas a mi cuarto para conversar con más tranquilidad, por lo cual no pude quedarme escuchando de que tanto hablaban.

En cuanto llegamos a mi habitación, Rose y Alice empezaron a bombardearme de preguntas, tantas que ni entendía, las deje que preguntaran y preguntaran hasta que se dieron cuenta de que yo no contestaba ninguna de ellas.

- ¡Bella! – gritó Alice al percatarse que yo no les estaba prestando atención. - ¿por qué no contestas ninguna de nuestra preguntas? ¡He! Te defendimos frente a tu hermano, y es así como nos pagas. – ahí estaba la dramática Alice.

- Si me preguntaran una por una, pausadamente de una manera entendible, les podría contestar. – dije sonriéndoles, estaban tan concentradas en preguntar que no se daban ni un respiro entre una pregunta y otra – pero llegan y me empiezan a bombardear con miles de preguntas que ni siquiera entiendo. – Alice y Rose se miraron y luego las tres empezamos a reír por lo absurdo de la situación.

- Lo sentimos – dijo Rose, entre risas para luego ponerse totalmente seria y continuar – Pero contestanos esta pregunta. – Vio a Alice y esta asintió – Porque llegaste al mismo tiempo que Edward, a caso estacan juntos, se escaparon o acordaron verse. – Soltó de golpe mi rubia amiga.

- Wow. Son muchas preguntas. Por donde empiezo. – dije haciéndome la que pensaba, quería hacerlas rabiar un poco.

- Limítate a contestar Isabella – dijo Alice, claramente molesta – en cualquier orden, ya no aguanto la curiosidad.

- Ok. Bueno si pasé todo el día con él. – dije sin evitar sonreír al recordar lo bien que lo pasamos. Ellas sonrieron igual, pero con un brillo extraño en los ojos, que estarían pensando estas dos. – No me escapé con él, es más ni planeaba encontrarme con él. – terminé de contestar, no había planeado encontrarme con él pero definitivamente fue algo genial, conocí a un Edward, que no creí que existiera.

- Entonces, que hicieron durante todo el día, demoraron mucho en llegar, al parecer estaban muy ocupados. – dijo Rose, moviendo sus cejas de manera sugerente. Esta mujer sí que no cambia, no quiero ni imaginarme la escena que se está armando en su cabeza.

- Conversar, y conversar. Además creo que arreglamos las cosas, decidimos empezar desde cero, y olvidar todo lo que nos hemos hecho desde que nos conocimos. – contesté, todo era verdad, solo que había omitido ciertas cosas, como el abrazo y la extraña forma en que me siento cuando estoy a su lado. Claro que se los contaría, pero primero tenía que aclararme y convencerme de que Edward y yo ya no éramos más enemigos. Aún me resultaba creer todo esto.

No pudimos seguir conversando, porque Emmett llegó a mi cuarto, quería hablar conmigo, así no quisiera tenía que hacerlo, ya que no quería que le contase a papá. La última vez que me escapé de clases y papá se enteró, me castigó y no me dejaba salir para nada y en vacaciones, eso sí que fue atroz no por el hecho de salir a pasear o algo por el estilo, porque no es algo que me emocione mucho, pero si por el hecho de no poder ir a la librería a comprar algunos libro. Es verdad que Emmett ofreció comprarme un libro, pero mi querido hermano llegó con cuentos infantiles. Y como no quería herir sus sentimientos, tuve que leer todos.

Como me vio aún con la ropa mojada me mandó a darme un baño y a cambiarme. Cuando Em quería podía ser muy serio y maduro, pero eso sucedía muy pocas veces en la vida. Eso es lo lindo de Em que siempre le sonríe a la vida, y siempre te da razones para también sonreírle. Simplemente es el mejor hermano.

Cuando ya estuve lista, Em apareció en mi habitación con un batido de fresa, mi favorito, se sentó junto a mí en mi cama y empezó:

- Me tenías sumamente preocupado Bella, sabes que odio que te vayas así sin decir nada, sin dar razones de adonde te vas. – dijo todo triste, lo cual me hizo sentir sumamente mal, era normal que se preocupe. – Se que dejaste una nota a Alice y Rose, pero porque no dejaste una exclusivamente para mí, explicándome que es lo que harías. He pasado un día fatal, pensando lo peor. – para cuando terminó, totalmente triste, lo cual hizo que me sintiera peor.

- Realmente lo siento Em, el día de ayer no fue nada fácil, el ver nuevamente a Jake aunque me hizo inmensamente feliz, me trajo muchos recuerdos que quisiera poder olvidar. – bueno no había sido en sí el ver a Jake, sino el comportamiento de Em, pero no quería culparlo de nada y hacerlo sentir peor. - Y terminé contándoles a las chicas lo sucedido. Tú sabes como suelo ponerme cada vez que recuerdo todo eso. Pero hoy al despertar, por primera vez desde ese maldito día me sentí libre de eso. – sonreí recordando la sensación de libertad que me invadió esta mañana. – Necesitaba pensar, pero sabía que si cualquiera de ustedes, conocía donde me encontraba no dudarían ni un minuto en ir a buscarme. No quería preocuparte, me hace mal verte tan triste y no como el verdadero Emmett. – terminé haciendo un pucherito, que siempre le alegraba.

- Ok. Ok. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer enana. Me pongo demasiado ansioso e irritable. – Sonrió – Bueno hablando de otra cosa, con que te escapaste con Eddie. – dijo mirándome sugestivamente, que diablos pensaba ahora, en ese momento estaba tomando un sorbo de mi batido, y al escucharle decir eso, le escupí todo en la cara. Era igual a Rose, tal para cual. – Bells eres asquerosa. – dijo Em entre risas intentando limpiarse el batido, a la final desistió tendría que darse un baño.

- Lo siento. – dije toda sonrojada, mirando el diseño del cobertor de mi cama.

- Tranquila, fue gracioso. Je. Je. – se rió un poco y continuó un poco más serio – Bueno ahora sí, responde.

- La verdad, no me escapé con Edward. Solo nos encontramos en la playa y luego nos quedamos conversando todo el día. Se me fue el tiempo. Lo siento de verdad no quería preocuparte. – dije todo muy rápido, por alguna razón me puse muy nerviosa.

- Enana, ya deja de disculparte, ya lo hiciste y ya las acepté, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer. – Sonrió y me abrazó – Entonces ya arreglaste las cosas con Edward.

- Sí – le contesté no sonando muy segura, a pesar de que hablamos y de que había mucha verdad en sus palabras, aún así tenía mis dudas, lo bueno es que Em no se dio cuenta de mi titubeo.

- Pues me alegro mucho, mi mejor amigo y mi mejor hermana, son amigos. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo que tu mejor hermana?, soy tu única hermana. – dije fingiendo estar molesta, para molestarlo un rato.

- Tú me entiendes Bella. – dijo riendo, y dándome un suave codazo. - Es solo que estoy muy feliz que hayan arreglado las cosas entre ustedes, me ponían en una situación muy difícil, por un lado tú mi queridísima hermana, y por otro lado mi mejor amigo. Es bueno que Edward empiece a mostrarse como realmente es.

Y en eso tenía razón Emmett, con lo mucho que hablamos hoy Edward y yo me di cuenta de que él no muestra siempre su verdadera forma de ser, y eso es muy lamentable porque si es como se mostro hoy día, era la persona más adorable que había conocido en toda mi vida.

- Por cierto – dijo luego de haber pensando un poco lo que iba a decir - ¿cómo conseguiste las llaves de mi bebe? Las tenía en mi cuarto.

- Ja Ja. – No pude evitar reír al recordar lo que pasó en la mañana, en su habitación. Ya cuando estuve un poco más calmada continué. – Bueno, entré en tu habitación mientras dormías, el cual por cierto está muy desordenado. – dije al recodar el enorme desorden con el que me encontré, provocando que Emmett hiciera una mueca. – Fue fácil encontrarla, estaba en tu mesa. – Termine y fue cuando recordé algo muy importante. – Ah. Lo olvide, tú roncas, y ahora si no me lo puedes negar, yo te vi, con estos ojitos que tengo. – él rió y negó con la cabeza.

- Está bien lo acepto, pero no se lo digas a nadie que sea nuestro secreto. Ok. – asentí y luego continuó. – Lo que me extraña, es no haber sentido cuando entraste a mi cuarto, si yo tengo el sueño muy liviano. – No pude aguantar la gran carcajada que me provocó escuchar todo eso, Em con el sueño liviano, no creo que haya sucedido ni en su anterior vida. Cuando me percaté de que me estaba mirando lleno de furia, dejé de reírme, y él muy ofendido me dijo. – Y ahora porque te ríes, no he dicho ningún chiste. – terminó haciendo un puchero.

- Lo siento Em, es que tu podrás tener liviano cualquier cosa menos el sueño. –reí un poco y continué. – Esta mañana al estar en tu habitación me golpee con una silla en la pierna, y aunque grité, tú no te despertaste. – Le di un pequeño codazo - Aunque debo aceptar que me diste un gran susto, al sentarte de golpe, sonreírme, y caer nuevamente dormido.

- Mmm. Este va a ser otro de nuestros secretos, que ni se te ocurra decir algo de esto a los chicos, no me dejarían en paz nunca. – dijo amenazándome.

- Pero tienes que prometer que no le vas a decir ni una palabra a Charlie, porque si se te llega a escapar una sola palabra sobre esto y yo lo suelto todo Emmy. – le dije con una voz toda inocente. Ya me lo había hecho una vez, y bueno ahora yo estaba al tanto de uno de sus secretos, eso facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Conversamos con Emmett un poco más antes de que se fuera a dormir, hace tiempo que no hablábamos, prácticamente desde que llegamos a Forks. Era lindo tener un tiempo únicamente para nosotros dos ya que ahora él estaba con Rose, y no me quejo ella es una persona grandiosa, la mejor cuñada del mundo, pero aún así necesitábamos un tiempo únicamente para nosotros dos.

Me recosté en la cama, pero no podía dormir, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza que no me dejaban dormir; después de dar miles de vueltas en la cama. Decidí que era mejor leer, había empezado a leer Orgullo y Prejuicio, y debo decir que me estaba demorando mucho en terminar de leerlo. Leer era algo que siempre me tranquilizaba, y me hacía olvidar de todo, pero esta vez no estaba funcionando. Luego de intentar leer la misma página, bueno más bien la misma línea, por más de 5 minutos me di cuenta de que era un caso perdido.

Lo único en mi mente, aunque quisiera negarlo era Edward, me encantó conocer al verdadero Edward, y la verdad me daba un poco de miedo encontrarme mañana con él y darme cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Sería muy triste.

Miré por mi ventana hacía el cuarto de Edward, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, me moría de ganas de conversar con él, pero se notaba por las luces apagadas que estaba dormido. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Al mirar por la ventana me di cuenta de que la noche estaba despejada y muy hermosa, con una luna que iluminaba todo, la luna me resulta tan hipnotizaste, que no dude en ponerme un abrigo y salir al techito fuera de mi ventana, para admirarla un rato más.

Estuve unos diez minutos sola sino fue más tiempo, cuando de pronto escuché como se abría la ventana de Edward, salió y al verme me sonrió; no dude ni un segundo en devolverle la sonrisa.

- ¡Bella! – dijo a manera de saludo y sentándose al lado mío – linda noche, ¡No! – continuó mirando a la luna.

- Si, no solo linda sino hermosa. Hace tiempo que no veía una noche como esta. – dije suspirando, la verdad que hace tiempo no me daba el tiempo para admirar una noche como esta.

- Tienes razón, y al menos aquí en Forks, creo que se puede considerar un milagro, una noche despejada es algo muy poco común. – Dijo mirando el cielo luego me regresó a ver y continuó – Debe ser por lo que hoy ha sido un gran día. Pero que haces aún despierta.

- No puedo dormir, he intentado todo para hacerlo y simplemente no puedo. – me sonrojé un poco al recordar que la razón por la que no podía dormir se encontraba junto a mí. Lo bueno fue que él no se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo, lo cual fue bueno ya que de seguro si me preguntaba le terminaba contestando toda la verdad.

- Bueno pues ya somos dos, los que no podemos dormir. – me dijo regresándome a ver, dándome el tiempo necesario para que el sonrojo desapareciera.

Luego de eso continuamos conversando por horas, hasta que los dos bostezamos al mismo tiempo y nos dimos cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, o muy temprano sería el término adecuado porque ya estaba amaneciendo. Habíamos estado tan sumergidos en la conversación, en saber más el uno del otro que el tiempo nos pasó volando.

Luego de eso nos despedimos, entré a mi habitación, y solo con poner mi cabeza en la almohada me quedé dormida, ahora sabía que Edward se portaría de la misma manera que ayer conmigo y eso me alegraba más de lo que debería.

**EDWARD POV**

Mi hermana y Rose prácticamente arrastraron a Bella dentro de la casa, por lo que no pude ni despedirme de ella, que lástima. Aunque sabía que habíamos arreglado las cosas, aún me daba un poco de miedo de que pensara que el perdonara era un error y que las cosas entre nosotros continuaran como antes. Dicen que las personas ven las cosas de una manera muy distinta al día siguiente, solo espero que este no sea el caso.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Emmett se quedó a mi lado, de seguro quería hablar conmigo, lo cual no me extrañaba luego de haber desaparecido con Bella prácticamente todo el día.

- Edward – dijo luego de un rato Emmett, se lo escuchaba molesto, lo cual no era nada bueno, yo no dije nada y esperé a que continuara – Sabes que te apreció mucho, te considero como a un hermano. – Tomó un respiro y continuó – Pero te prometo, no te juro que si le llegas a hacer algo a mi hermana, por más insignificante que sea, te la vas a tener que ver conmigo, y no bromeo. – lo dijo mientras me mostraba sus puños cerrados, Emmett realmente era de temer. Se notaba muy claramente que no estaba bromeando, sabía y podía asegurarlo que estaba hablando muy seriamente.

Pero yo no lo haría, de un tiempo acá ella se había vuelto en una parte muy importante de mi vida, y nunca le haría algo que la hiriera, primero muerto antes de hacer algo como eso. Le iba a contestar a Emmett, que no se preocupara, pero él continuó.

- Si antes dejé que le hicieras esas pequeñas bromas – río – fue porque nunca la había visto tan animada, desde… bueno tú sabes. Además, fue tan divertido. – soltó una carcajada, y me dio un ligero golpe en la espalda, que casi me bota al piso.

Sin decir nada más, Em entró a su casa, y me dejo solo en la entrada. Camine a mi casa, mañana le preguntaría a Bella que tal le fue con Emmett, ahora yo tenía que ver que tal me iba con mamá, la cual de seguro estaría muy pero muy molesta conmigo, pero la verdad es que me encontraba tan feliz por todo lo que pasó hoy día, que no me importaría estar castigado de por vida.

Entré a mi casa esperando poder ir a mi habitación sin ser descubierto. Por Dios, parecía un niño y uno muy cobarde por cierto, pero tengo mis razones, mamá puede ser muy cariñosa y linda, pero cuando está preocupada y está molesta hay que tener cuidado.

Mi intento de huir, falló desde atravesé la sala, mamá me estaba esperando sentada en uno de los sillones, daba miedo, incluso salté cuando la escuché llamarme. Paré en seco y me fui a sentar en frente de mamá, se notaba realmente molesta, y eso no era nada bueno, la última vez que se molestó de esa forma, como castigo tuve que acompañar a Alice todo un mes al centro comercial, fue un tormento.

Sabía que tenía que explicarme y pronto, decirle algo pero realmente no se me ocurría como empezar. A la final mamá tomó la iniciativa.

- Edward, me puedes explicar que hiciste durante todo el día, me tenías muy preocupada, y ahora intentabas escapar directo a tu habitación. – dijo entre triste y molesta. Me sentía fatal, lo peor que podía hacer era entristecer a mamá.

- Lo siento mamá – realmente lo sentía, me acerqué a ella y me puse a su altura – realmente no quería preocuparte, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y por eso no fui a clases, luego me encontré con Bella, y creí que era el momento perfecto para arreglar las cosas con ella. – Sonreí al recordar que ahora ella y yo éramos amigos, mamá al verme sonreír también sonrió – estaba tan entretenido conversando con ella que no me di cuenta de la hora, realmente lo siento. – terminé mirando al suelo. Por más feliz que estuviera por todo lo acontecido con Bella, el ver a mamá triste y preocupada, me hacía sentir igual que ella.

- Realmente la quieres. – dijo mamá luego de estar por unos momentos en silencio, eso me tomó realmente por sorpresa. No sabía que contestar, por lo que opté por hacerme el tonto, como si no supiera de que me estaba hablando, no podía creer que fuera tan obvio.

- De que estás hablando, mamá. – dije, alejándome de ella y escondiendo mi mirada. Ojalá que solo fuera mamá la que se dio cuenta de todo, porque si Alice se da cuenta de esto estoy frito.

- Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, Edward, no me hagas repetirlo. – dijo sonriéndome, realmente me conocía. – Pero tranquilo, me parece muy bien, Bella es una chica genial, para ti y tú eres perfecto para ella. – suspiré, creo que tenía miedo de que no la aceptaran, aunque era muy obvio que la adoran. – Además, me alegra que gracias a ella volvieras a sonreír. – eso me volvió a sorprender. Como yo no decía nada, ella continuó. – Se que algo te sucedió antes de mudarnos a Forks, y me alegra mucho que Bella te haya ayudado a olvidarlo.

Era verdad, desde que Bella apareció en mi vida, me había olvidado totalmente de ese problema, que me hizo cambiar totalmente y me aisló de las personas que más quiero, y me convertí en una persona totalmente superficial. Pero es mejor no recordarlo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, mamá agregó.

- Será mejor que subas a tu habitación, si no quieres que Alice te interrogué, por lo sucedido hoy día. – si eso era cierto, era mejor irme para tener un poco más de tiempo para prepararme para el interrogatorio de Alice, que de seguro no me voy a librar.

- Gracias, mamá – le dije sin saber que más responderle, le di un beso y me dispuse a subir a mi habitación.

- Por cierto Edward – la regresé a ver – estás castigado. – en verdad me había olvidado de eso.

- Lo sé. – dije como si nada, es que en verdad no me preocupaba cual era el castigo, estaba tan feliz, que nada me importaba. Mamá me miró extrañada, como si algo malo me hubiera pasado.

- No te importa el castigo que te imponga. – dijo mamá feliz, negué con la cabeza. – Bueno eso es nuevo, debes estar muy feliz. Hay, hijo no sabes lo mucho que me alegra. – Me sonrió y agregó – Realmente la quieres, no hace falta que me lo confirmes.

- Realmente quiere a quién, mamá – dijo Alice al entrar, esta mujer siempre llegaba en el momento menos oportuno o en el más adecuado como siempre solía decir.

Mamá me miró con una cara apenada pero a la vez divertida, me susurró un "lo siento", aunque sabía que de verdad no lo hacía, no había peor castigo que tener que dar explicaciones a la duende de mi hermana. Lo bueno es que tal vez me libraría de otro castigo.

- A nadie Alice, no te metas en lo que no te importa. – dije subiendo a mi habitación, sabía que esto no se quedaría así y que ella se metería, y que no tendría otra opción que contarle todo, aunque la verdad no quería hacerlo. Porque de seguro ella querría ayudar, y siempre exagera, además yo quería hacerlo a mi manera.

Subí a mi habitación corriendo, y cerré la puerta de un portazo, hubiera puesto seguro pero en nada me ayudaría, Alice había conseguido una copia de la llave de mi cuarto y siempre la andaba a cargar por si había alguna emergencia según ella, o según yo cuando quería entrometerse en mi vida como ahora.

Ahora solo tenía que contar 5, 4, 3, 2, y Alice entró a mi cuarto sin ni siquiera tocar, a caso mamá no le enseñó que eso es de muy mala educación.

- Eddie, hermanito. – dijo Ali al entrar, con su caminar de bailarina, le respondí con un mueca, odiaba ese nombre, no sé porqué no lo entendía. Se sentó frente a mí, en mi cama y continuó – Ahora me vas a tener que explicar a quién se refería mamá cuando dijo "_Realmente la quieres, no hace falta que me lo confirmes". _Y no me digas que no es nadie, porque yo sé cuando mientes, además que no te voy a dejar en paz, hasta que me expliques quien es la afortunada y que tanto pasó entre tú y Bella, el día de hoy. Aún me cuesta creer que el orgulloso de mi hermanito, le haya pedido disculpas, eso es algo muy raro, inclusive en ti desde que llegamos a Forks.

Todo lo dijo muy rápido y sin respirar, a veces me preguntaba si Alice era adoptada o era de otro planeta, porque en verdad lo que hacía me parecía poco normal e inhumano, realmente mi hermanita era un bicho raro.

– ¡Oh! Por Dios. Ahora entiendo todo. – continúo, se levantó de mi cama y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro de mi habitación, no es de sorprender que haya entendido todo. – No lo puedo creer, porque no me di cuenta antes, creo que mis dotes como Cupido y psíquica se están perdiendo, no puede ser posible, debí haberlo visto venir. Tú y Bella, hacen una muy linda pareja y creo que muy en el fondo lo presentía, pero como iban las cosas llegué a pensar que mis suposiciones eran incorrectas. Y tú sabes yo nunca me equivoco. – Dijo señalándome con su pequeño dedo - ¿Pero porqué no me lo dijiste, Edward? – terminó acercándose a mí y dándome un golpe en el hombro. El cual realmente dolió, yo no sé de dónde saca tanta fuerza, pareciera que no rompe un plato, pero cuando se lo propone es como un pequeño huracán que va destrozando todo a su paso.

- Bueno Alice, querida duende – sonreí, así como yo odiaba que me llamaran Eddie, ella odiaba que le dijeran duende, - sabes no es algo muy fácil de decir y aceptar.

- Pero si no tiene nada de malo – gritó y casi me deja sordo – más bien es maravilloso, una de mis mejores amigas novia de mi hermanito, no puedo ser más feliz. – terminó suspirando y tirándose a mi cama a abrazarme. Me alegra que Alice esté tan feliz, pero aun no sé si Bella me quiere de esa forma, desde que nos conocimos no hemos parado de pelear, y con ella hice las paces recién hoy, por lo que aún tengo que esperar.

- Un momento, novia, no crees que vas muy rápido. Recién hicimos las paces, y no quiero asustarla. – le dije y recordé que Alice es experta armando planes, para que todo salga como a ella le da la gana – Así que Alice cuidado, ni se te ocurra hacer algún plan macabro, para juntarnos.

- Yo, armar un plan macabro – se señaló, haciéndose la inocente, odiaba cuando hacía eso.

- Si tu duende endemoniado, te conozco.

- Yo no soy ningún duende endemoniado, Eddie, además yo nunca armo planes macabros. – dijo como si nada. Esto no me olía nada bien.

- Debes prometer que no harás nada, déjame que yo lo haga. – había empezado a planear algo, pero quería hacerlo solo, mi hermana siempre se metía en mi vida, y realmente me estaba cansando de eso.

- Yo no prometo nada. Bueno creo que ya es muy tarde – fingió bostezar, lo cual fue una muy mala actuación.

- Alice promételo. – no pude decirle nada más porque salió corriendo de mi cuarto la muy escurridiza, ¡Dios! En qué me metí.

Luego de que Alice se fuera, tomé un baño y me puse algo de ropa seca, y me dispuse a dormir; pero aunque estaba muy cansado, no podía conciliar el sueño. Lo único que quería hacer en estos momentos era conversar con Bella.

En eso escuché unos ruidos en la parte de afuera de mi ventana, y cuando miré hacia afuera vi a Bella sentada fuera de su ventana mirando al cielo, por lo que no dudé dos veces en tomar un saco abrigado, ponerme unos zapatos y salir para conversar con ella.

Cuando la vi, no pude evitar sonreír, era como un acto reflejo a su presencia, y lo mejor es que me devolvió la sonrisa sin dudarlo, lo cual me hacía extremadamente feliz. Al parecer tenía un poco de esperanza con Bella.

- ¡Bella! – dije a manera de saludo y sentándome al lado de Bella – linda noche, ¡No! – continué mirando a la luna, me sentía tan nervioso.

- Si, no solo linda sino hermosa. Hace tiempo que no veía una noche como esta. –dijo suspirando, aunque era verdad, no era tan linda como ella.

- Tienes razón, y al menos aquí en Forks, creo que se puede considerar un milagro, una noche despejada es algo muy poco común. – Continué mirando al cielo para luego regresar a verla y continuar – Debe ser por lo que hoy ha sido un gran día. – que en verdad lo era, solo por el hecho de estar con ella. – Pero que haces aún despierta.

- No puedo dormir, he intentado todo para hacerlo y simplemente no puedo. – Se sonrojó, y no entendí porqué, pero preferí no preguntárselo y fingir que no me di cuenta, recién empezábamos como amigos, lo cual no me daba mucha confianza como para preguntarle algo así.

- Bueno pues ya somos dos, los que no podemos dormir. – la regresé a ver nuevamente, si tan solo supiera que ella era la razón por la que no podía dormir.

Continuamos conversando, hablamos de todo de cosas importantes de cosas banales, de todo, nunca había conversado tanto con nadie, y me encantaba. Lo hicimos por horas, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que estaba amaneciendo. Estábamos tan metidos en la conversación que nos olvidamos del tiempo.

Nos despedimos, y espere que entrara en su habitación para yo entrar en la mía, en cuanto me acosté en la cama, caí rendido con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, ahora sabía que las cosas entre nosotros no cambiarían. Lo que restaba ahora era ganarme su confianza, y darle tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Y aunque se que no me lo merezco espero que me dejen algún review.**

**Nos leemos bye**

**ATT: 19diana92**


	12. El Prado

**Hola de nuevo**

**Se que me he demorado un poco (la verdad mucho) en actualizar**

**pero mi inspiración se fue de paseo y todavía no regresa completamente**

**Así que mil disculpas y aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo**

**espero les guste  
**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO XII**

**EL PRADO**

**EDWARD POV**

Desde aquel día en que le pedí a Bella disculpas por todo lo malo que le había hecho, ha pasado casi un mes y estábamos a dos semanas del baile. Todo iba muy bien, es verdad que a veces teníamos una que otra pequeña pelea, pero enseguida lo solucionábamos, creo que eso es lo que le da vida a nuestra relación de amigos (por ahora).

Conversar con Bella, era simplemente lo que más me encantaba hacer, pasar tiempo con ella, pasear. Aunque tenía que compartir mi tiempo con ella con el chucho de Jacob Black, el cual se había mudado a la Push, desde que me enteré que él vivía allí, he evitado bajar a First Beach. Porque da la casualidad, de que siempre que estábamos ahí con Bella, él siempre aparecía, creo que nos estaba vigilando, y lo peor de todo es que siempre se adueñaba de toda la atención de ella.

Luego de tres encuentros "casuales", noté en la difícil situación en la que Bella estaba, sabía que Jacob era importante para ella, pero ahora yo también lo era (y no saben lo feliz que eso me hace), por lo que no sabía con quién estar. Así que decidí hacérselo más fácil a Bella, prefiriendo no acompañarla a la Push, siempre inventaba cualquier cosa, como que tenía que acompañar a mamá, lo último que hice, lo cual ni yo me lo hubiera creído fue acompañar a Alice a hacer sus compras, y lo tuve que hacer para que no creyera Bella que le estaba mintiendo (y para ser honestos fue una gran tortura, ahora entendía a Bella).

Bueno desde ese día me he dedicado a buscar un lugar que sea exclusivo de los dos, y no había tenido mucha suerte en eso. Hasta hace una semana que encontré un claro hermoso, al cual planeaba traer a Bella para que lo conociera, para conversar y sobre todo para pedirle que me acompañe al baile, y también para decirle lo que sentía por ella (aunque eso no es muy seguro que lo haga por ahora).

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo en algún momento, pero me daba mucho miedo de que se enojara o que se alejara de mí. Mil veces prefería vivir únicamente como su amigo a no ser nada de ella. Sé que si ella decidiera salir con alguien más me dolería y mucho, pero lo que más me importaba es su felicidad sobre todas las cosas, y eso incluye mi felicidad.

Alice aún me preocupaba, aunque aún no había hecho nada, sabía que algo tramaba, solo esperaba que no se sobrepasara con cualquier cosa que ella hiciera, y Alice preparando algo era de asustarse, aliada con Rose (que no sé cómo se enteró de todo esto) y mamá era mucho más preocupante.

Luego de haberlo pensado y planeado desde que encontré el claro, me había decidido a llevarla, ya habíamos quedado en salir, solo que no le había dicho con claridad a donde iríamos, sabía que odiaba las sorpresas, por lo que solo le propuse dar un paseo.

Había preparado todo en la madrugada, iba a ser una especie de picnic, lo tenía todo listo, tuve que salirme por la ventana para que ni mamá ni Alice me descubrieran, pero aunque ninguna me siguió, a la hora del desayuno ninguna paró de preguntar que había hecho. Y lo peor de todo es que papá las ayudó, y después dicen que los hombres no somos chismosos, papá definitivamente es la excepción a la regla.

Aunque ya habíamos tenido planeado salir a caminar con Bella, me sentía muy nervioso, no puse atención en ninguna de mis clases, por lo que me llamaron varias veces la atención y una vez casi me dejan castigado. Luego de clases, la seguí en mi carro hasta su casa a que dejara sus cosas, fuimos en silencio todo el camino, aunque me di cuenta de que se moría de ganas por preguntarme a dónde íbamos a ir, él silencio no era incómodo solo que aumentaba mis nervios, los cuales me carcomían.

Cuando paré el carro al inicio del sendero, Bella yo no aguantó más la duda y optó por romper el silencio.

- Me vas a decir a donde vamos a ir. – dijo algo preocupada, y se veía adorable. Edward concéntrate y contéstale.

- Mmm. No te puedo decir a donde vamos, no aún. – frunció el ceño, odiaba las sorpresas. – Sé que odias las sorpresas, pero créeme que esto valdrá la pena. – Le sonreía. – Por ahora solo vamos a caminar. – Empecé a caminar, pero como no me seguía la regresé a ver. – Confía en mí Bella. – eso era lo que más quería. Dudo y no se movió de su lugar. Suspiré. – Lo siento, creo que será mejor que regresemos otro día, olvídalo. – Empecé a regresar al volvo, aun no confiaba en mí y eso dolía y mucho, aún tenía que ganarme su confianza, pero no me daría por vencido.

- Edward, espera. – dijo antes de que alcanzara a llegar al volvo. La regresé a ver, e intenté sonreír (cuando en realidad quería llorar). – Si quieres que lleguemos hoy día, a donde sea que quieres llevarme tenemos que empezar a caminar ya.

- En verdad, podemos regresar otro día. – Cuando tú confíes en mi, completé para mí mismo.

- Si quieres que lleguemos hoy, debemos empezar ya. Así que por donde tenemos que ir. – dijo algo enfadada y como no me moví, empezó a caminar por el sendero. La detuve.

- Estás segura. – asintió, lo cual me alegró mucho. – Entonces sígueme.

Empezamos a caminar, nuevamente en silencio, pero ahora no era tan cómodo como el del carro, ahora me encontraba más nervioso, a cada paso que dábamos me encontraba más y más nervioso. Bella al parecer se dio cuenta porque cada cierto tiempo me regresaba a ver y solo se sonreía burlonamente, debe estar pasándose de lo lindo.

- Por cierto. Si confió en ti. – dijo como si nada cuando íbamos a medio camino. Aquella noticia me hizo sentir tan feliz, que dejé los nervios a un lado, y en cambio una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Estaba tan feliz que quería saltar, gritar y abrazarla.

- Gracias. – dije luego de un momento.

- Pero, ¿por qué? – me dijo toda extrañada. Se la ve tan tierna cuando está confundida, es más siempre se ve linda.

- Por confiar en mí. – y eso fue la última palabra que cruzamos durante todo el camino, pero ya no estaba nervioso (bueno no tanto como en un principio) solo quería que le gustara mi sorpresa, aunque más que eso ansiaba ser correspondido.

Cuando ya nos encontrábamos a unos pocos metros, los nervios regresaron. Y si no le gusta mi sorpresa, y si no corresponde con lo que yo siento, y si no quiere ser más mi amiga. Prefería ser su amigo por siempre, a no ser nada suyo. Creo que mejor será esperar un poco más y asegurarme de que ella siente algo por mí, algo más que amor de amigos.

En cuanto salimos al prado, noté que Bella estaba asombrada por lo hermoso del prado, pero ella lo opacaba con su hermosura, había tenido razón, Bella lucía como un ángel caído del cielo y uno muy hermoso debo recalcar.

- Wow. – dijo luego de unos minutos en silencio. – Esto es simplemente hermoso, nunca pensé ver un lugar así de hermoso, con mis propios ojos. – sonrió como lo hacía cuando estaba muy pero muy feliz, y eso hizo que me corazón empezara a latir muy rápido. – Gracias. – me abrazó, y me tomó por sorpresa, nos llevábamos muy bien hablábamos mucho, pero nuestra relación nunca ha sido de darnos abrazos, aunque yo me moría de ganas de que así fuera, darle así sea un pequeño abrazo, nunca la obligué sabía porque a veces se portaba tan distante, por eso demoré en devolverle el abrazo.

En cuanto la abracé, me sentí más que completo, una electricidad invadió todo mi cuerpo, más intensa que la que siempre sentía cuando nos tocábamos accidentalmente. El abrazo no duró mucho, pero era un inicio.

El abrazo también me hizo recordar, que ella si abrazaba al chucho, se que puede sonar tonto, ponerse a comparar esas pequeñeces, pero por ese pequeño hecho a veces pensaba que ella sentía algo por él, y solo el hecho de pensar que tal vez ella quiere a alguien más, duele como nunca imaginé que dolería. Pero si alguien más la hacía feliz, aunque fuera el chucho, la dejaría ser feliz aunque eso me matara.

No me di cuenta de que me había quedado callado y pensativo, hasta que Bella gritó mi nombre. La miré algo desorientado y confundido, me había metido demasiado en mis pensamientos.

- Edward, te encuentras bien. – me preguntó algo preocupada, únicamente asentí, tendría que hablar con ella y decirle todo, para que si ella no siente nada por mi empezar a cortar todo este amor que siento por ella desde la raíz, y no armarme más ilusiones. – Creo que es mejor que regresemos, no luces muy bien.

- Bella – la detuve – tranquila ya se me pasará, no hagas caso, de verdad no es nada.

Después de eso la tarde continuó con normalidad, en medio de bromas, y juegos la pasamos extremadamente bien, aunque no me anime a decirle nada, lo sé soy un cobarde, pero temo mucho perderla, y hoy antes de ir ingresar al bosque me di cuenta de que ella no confía aún en mí.

Pasamos un gran momento, hasta que la oportuna de mi hermana llamó a Bella, porque la necesitaba de urgencia. Por lo que no tuvimos más remedio que recoger todo y emprender nuestro retorno, se notaba a leguas que ninguno de los dos queríamos regresar, últimamente solo podíamos conversar por las noches, ya que tenía muchas que hacer por la graduación, y aunque no era mucho el tiempo que pasábamos juntos atesoraba cada momento con ella.

Porque será que cuando uno quiere que el tiempo pase lentamente, éste pasa más rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos a fuera de nuestras casas, y realmente no quería dejarla ir.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, ella intentaba despedirse y yo también intenté hacerlo, y en el momento que menos lo esperaba mis labios y los suyos se unieron en un beso que llevaba esperando por no sé cuánto tiempo. Fue un pequeño roce de labios, pero fue el mejor beso que haya recibido desde siempre y provocó que mi corazón se acelerara.

Nos separamos de inmediato, en cuanto sentí una descarga eléctrica, y sé que ella también lo sintió. Nos miramos a los ojos, por una fracción de segundo, ya que nuevamente uní nuestros labios. Me arrepentí de haberlo hecho en cuanto la sentí tensarse, pero mi arrepentimiento no duró mucho, ya que ella me devolvió el beso, era un beso tierno, que avivó la esperanza dentro de mi corazón.

Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que la oportuna de mi hermana, llamó a Bella desde adentro de la casa rompiendo el mágico momento, nos había oído llegar y odiaba que la hicieran esperar. Bella y yo nos volvimos separar, ambos teníamos una gran sonrisa de tontos. La cual hizo que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza aún, no dijimos nada las palabras sobraban, Bella me dio un último beso y salió corriendo hasta mi casa.

En ese momento era el hombre más feliz sobre el planeta, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, definitivamente debía ser un sueño. (Ouch! No lo es, por estar en las nubes, me golpee contra la puerta de mi carro aún abierta.) Estaba tan feliz que por poco me pongo a hacer el baile de la victoria de la duende.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Aún no podía creer el giro que había dado mi vida, desde aquel día en que Edward me había pedido perdón todo había mejorado. Había pasado exactamente un mes (pero quien cuenta). Un mes en el que me di cuenta de la gran persona que es Edward. Lo había juzgado muy mal cuando nos conocimos, era cuestión de tratarlo un poco y sobre todo lejos de sus "amigos" (los chicos del esquipo de Rugby) para poder conocer al verdadero Edward.

Mis días se encontraban divididos entre los estudios, mis amigos, Edward y Jake. Ahora que Jake vivía en la reserva no veíamos más a menudo, al principio salíamos Ed, Jake y yo, pero Ed se sentía incómodo con nosotros, por lo que ahora dividía mis días para pasar con ellos. Estar tanto con Ed y Jake era grandioso, con ellos podía ser yo misma sin mascaras, ni nada que se le parezca. Pero aunque me niegue admitirlo prefería pasar el día con Ed a pasarlo con Jake, era algo raro porque a ambos los quiero muchísimo, pero estar lejos de Ed de cierto modo me pone ansiosa.

Siempre que no estábamos juntos, me preguntaba en donde estaba, si estaba bien. Edward se convirtió sin querer en una parte muy importante de mi vida, estar con él me hacía sentir completa y sobre todo segura. Desde que nos empezamos a llevar como amigos, mis pesadillas desaparecieron, y sinceramente era más feliz.

Inclusive en el instituto ya no era tan cerrada como solía serlo, ahora ya hablaba con otros chicos y no me limitaba a mi grupo de amigos, aún me daba un poco de recelo hablar con algunos chicos, pero había uno en especial que no me daba muy buena espina. Conversábamos y todo, pero era algo raro, al parecer siempre esperaba algo de mí, y un día yendo a mi casa lo descubrí.

**Flash back**

Justo hoy que no vengo en mi carro, Jake y Ed tenían algo que hacer y me toca regresar a mi casa caminando. Pero lo bueno es que era un lindo día, algo muy raro aquí en Forks. Estaba por salir del instituto cuando Mike, me interceptó y decidió acompañarme a mi casa. Acepté no muy convencida, aunque en realidad ni siquiera me preguntó si podía acompañarme.

Estábamos conversando de cosas banales, me contaba de su familia, cuando de pronto me dijo:

- Bella – estaba algo nervioso, eso no auguraba nada bueno. Lo regrese a ver, esperando que continuara. – Bueno yo tenía que decirte algo importante.

En cuanto escuché la palabra "importante" supe por donde iba la cosa, pero me limité a parecer serena cuando en realidad en mi interior no paraba de gritar "nooooo".

- Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero en el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos me he dado cuenta de la grandiosa persona que eres. Y bueno creo que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti. – Todo el mundo y porque yo no me había dado cuenta de eso. – Y bueno, yo me preguntaba si te gustaría tener algo conmigo. – Me miró expectante, esperando mi respuesta, pero en lo único que pensaba era en salir huyendo de ahí. Le iba a contestar pero él se me adelantó.

- No tienes que contestar ahora, piénsalo y me lo dices otro día. Te parece. – únicamente asentí incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

En eso llegamos a mi casa, se despidió de mí con un beso en mi mejilla, aunque por un momento pensé que me besaría, y me dejó sola "pensando". En realidad no tenía nada en que pensar, Mike era un chico… agradable, pero simplemente no había química entre nosotros, lo sentía. Además me extrañaba su repentino amor por mí.

Los días siguientes recibí cartas suyas en las que me decía que me amaba, vil mentira, si ni me conocía, y en verdad me estaba asustando. Lo evitaba lo más que podía, pero siempre que estaba cerca de mío, no paraba de mirarme. Estaba muerta de miedo pero aun así ninguno de mis amigos sabía nada. Lo sé debería decirles, pero esperaba solucionarlo sola.

Hasta que me armé de valor, y luego de que me aprisionara entre sus brazos, le dije:

- Mike, lo siento, te dije que lo pensaría. Y lo pensé, mi respuesta es no. Yo no siento lo mismo por ti, no me siento preparada para una relación, primero hay miles de cosas que tengo que solucionar. Lo siento mucho. – se que no fue muy lindo ser tan directa, pero quería cortar todo esto de raíz.

- Oh, está bien tranquila. No hay problema –. Me contestó de lo más tranquilo.

Las cosas no fueron tan tranquilas en un principio, él no dejaba de mirarme y se comportaba de lo más raro conmigo. A ratos me miraba con odio, y luego como si aún siguiera enamorado de mí.

Cuando vi las cosas se empezaron a irse de mis manos, pensé en decirlo a Em y a Ed. Pero como si el supiera lo que iba a hacer, dejó de acosarme.

**Fin flash back**

Después de ese pequeño incidente las cosas fueron un poco más tranquilas, el estar con Edward me ayudó a olvidarme de su constante acoso.

Ahora si estaba ansiosa era porque Edward quería salir conmigo a caminar, se eso no tiene nada de malo, pero el no saber a dónde íbamos a caminar me estaba matando. No es que no confiara en él, pero odio las sorpresas.

El día en que íbamos a salir, llegó muy pronto, lo cual realmente agradecía. Aunque ese día pasó muy lentamente. El camino hasta donde sea que Edward quería llevarme fue muy largo, y en cuanto nos detuvimos, al ver que no era un lugar conocido para mí, la curiosidad fue más grande que no aguanté y le dije:

- Me vas a decir a donde vamos a ir. – Edward solo me miró, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, y tardó un poco en contestarme.

- Mmm. No te puedo decir a donde vamos, no aún. – Aún no, fruncí el ceño, odio las sorpresas. – Sé que odias las sorpresas, pero créeme que esto valdrá la pena. – Me dedicó una de mis sonrisas favoritas. – Por ahora solo vamos a caminar. – Empezó a caminar, pero yo no me moví, por lo que me regresó a ver. – Confía en mí Bella. – Lo que me dijo, me tomó por sorpresa, claro que confiaba en él, era extraño pero en él podía confiar ciegamente. Al no moverme, Edward suspiró y comenzó a regresar a su carro. – Lo siento, creo que será mejor que regresemos otro día, olvídalo. – La expresión de su rostro, realmente me impactó, y me dolió ver la tristeza en su rostro.

- Edward, espera. – dije antes de que alcanzara a llegar al volvo. Me regresó a ver, y hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero salió más como una mueca. Tanto le afectaba el que no confiara en él. – Si quieres que lleguemos hoy día, a donde sea que quieres llevarme tenemos que empezar a caminar ya. – No quería verlo triste por mi culpa.

- En verdad, podemos regresar otro día. –murmuró.

- Si quieres que lleguemos hoy, debemos empezar ya. Así que por donde tenemos que ir. – me estaba empezando a enfadar, por lo que empecé a caminar, me detuvo.

- Estás segura. – asentí, y enseguida la expresión de su rostro cambió. – Entonces sígueme.

Empezamos a caminar, en total silencio, pero este no era cómodo como el que siempre nos acompañaba, Edward estaba muy pensativo, y parecía hasta algo nervioso, aun así preferí no preguntarle que le ocurría, esperaba que él por si solo me lo contara, sea lo que sea. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que sea que estaba pensando que a cada rato se tropezaba, y al parecer no se daba cuenta o que se yo pero era muy cómico.

- Por cierto. Si confió en ti. – dije luego de un rato, quería que lo supiera. Y fue una gran decisión ya que una gran sonrisa se desplegó en su rostro. Me alegraba verlo tan feliz.

- Gracias. – dijo luego de un momento.

- Pero, ¿por qué? – estaba perdida en mis pensamientos que no sabía de que me estaba hablando.

- Por confiar en mí. – y eso fue la última palabra que cruzamos durante todo el camino.

No pensé que tendríamos que caminar tanto hasta el lugar a donde Edward me estaba llevando, parecía como si hubiéramos estado caminando por horas de horas. Y ya quería llegar, quería saber de una vez por todas a donde nos estábamos dirigiendo.

De pronto salimos a un prado muy hermoso, estaba realmente asombrada, nunca hubiera imaginado ver un lugar tan lindo, y pacifico, se respiraba una paz que te relajaba completamente. Realmente me encantó su sorpresa.

- Wow. – dije luego de unos minutos en silencio. – Esto es simplemente hermoso, nunca pensé ver un lugar así de hermoso, con mis propios ojos. – sonreí. – Gracias. – y sin pensarlo lo abracé, lo cual no solo lo sorprendió a él sino a mí, no solía ser tan impulsiva. Pero se sintió tan bien que no pude alejarme, y aunque tardo en devolverme el abrazo, no importó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me sentía completa, y como siempre que nos tocábamos la descarga eléctrica se hizo presente.

En cuanto dejamos de abrazarnos, me asustó un poco (la verdad mucho), el hecho de que se quedara callado y pensativo, al parecer solo me devolvió el abrazo para no hacerme sentir mal. Y darme cuenta de eso dolió y mucho, sin darme cuenta me había empezado a enamorar de él, pero no quería decirle nada porque sabía que era imposible que él sintiera lo mismo por mí. Y no quería perderlo como amigo, no quería alejarlo de mi vida.

Lo llamé un par de veces pero no me contestó, y me estaba empezando a asustar por lo que tuve que gritar su nombre para sacarlo de su especie de trance.

- Edward, te encuentras bien. – le pregunté en cuanto reaccionó, estaba preocupada, él únicamente asintió. En momentos como estos es cuando creía que debía impedir que crezcan mis sentimientos por él, debía ser más realista, un chico como él nunca saldría con una chica como yo. – Creo que es mejor que regresemos, no luces muy bien. – aunque la verdad es que la se había empezado a sentir mal era yo.

- Bella – me detuvo, cuando intenté emprender el regreso – tranquila ya se me pasará, no hagas caso, de verdad no es nada.

Luego de ese pequeño incidente la tarde continuó con normalidad, hablar con él era tan fácil como respirar, estábamos de maravilla hasta que la duende (Alice), llamó a mi celular diciendo que me necesitaba de urgencia. Por el bien de ella esperaba que fuera algo muy, muy importante porque caso contrario me va a conocer.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba, ya nos encontrábamos fuera de nuestras casas. Y sucedió algo que aunque me dé vergüenza admitirlo lo venía esperando desde ya un buen tiempo. Desde que ese día, nunca me habían dado ganas de besar a ningún chico por así decirlo, pero con Edward era distinto. Había momentos en que simplemente no puedo despegar mis ojos de sus labios.

Aunque todo empezó como un pequeño accidente, un pequeño roce de labios, luego de separarnos y mirarnos por un cortísimo tiempo, ya que él hizo lo que yo no me atrevía a hacer aunque me muriese de ganas de hacerlo. Unió nuevamente nuestros labios, y aunque me tensé un rato ya que recuerdos desagradables se agolparon en mi memoria. El recordar que Edward era diferente y que nunca haría una canallada conmigo, me hizo devolverle el beso. El beso fue un beso tierno, y me hizo creer en la posibilidad de que Edward sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Todo iba bien, muy bien, hasta que escuché a Alice llamándome, definitivamente la iba a matar por romper un momento tan mágico y romántico. Edward y yo nos volvimos a separar, ambos traíamos una gran sonrisa, y en un arranque de valentía tal vez por los efectos del beso, le di un último beso y salí corriendo.

No lo podía creer, había sido el mejor beso de mi vida, y la enana de Alice lo había arruinado. Pero ni eso podría hacer desaparecer la felicidad de mi corazón, el cual parecía estar bailando samba de lo rápido que latía.

* * *

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado**

**Espero que regrese mi inspiración pronto**

**y así poder subir los siguientes capitulos pronto**

**pero por lo pronto se aceptan sugerencias de como debería continuar**

**tengo unas ideas en mente pero algo de ayuda no estaría mal  
**

**realmente lo agradecería**

**sin mas me despido**

**ATT: 19diana92  
**


	13. Miedos

**Actualizando a los tiempos mi historia  
**

**deben odiarme pero actualizaré varios capitulos que espero les gusten  
**

**aquí el primero  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Miedos**

**BELLA POV**

El resto de la tarde fue borrosa, estuve todo el tiempo pensando en el beso, en ese maravilloso beso, me resultaba imposible creer que un chico como Edward se fijara en alguien como yo. Él era un dios griego, si buscaban en el diccionario la palabra guapo seguro encontrarían una foto suya en lugar de la definición. Simplemente no había palabras para definirlo, aunque en un principio era un completo idiota, al tratar con él me di cuenta de que esa era su forma de esconderse, de encajar; pero la verdad es que él es una persona maravillosa.

Por esa razón, sabía que yo no era para él, una persona como él debería estar con una persona igual que él, yo era persona incompleta y aunque me sentía completa con él, definitivamente no era para él. No era para nada agraciada y era demasiado torpe, además estaba encerrada en mi mundo, y tenía un varios fantasmas que me perseguirían de por vida. Él no se merecía esto, así que sería mejor que empezara a crear distancia entre nosotros, me dolía solo en el hecho de pensarlo, pero sería lo mejor… para él. Como dice el dicho si lo amas déjalo ir.

Así que decidí empezar desde esa misma noche, sabía que como todas las noches nos encontraríamos para conversar, que me buscaría, pero a diferencia de las otras noches no iba a salir, por más que me doliera, era mejor empezar ahora. Tenía que ser fuerte él se merecía a alguien mejor, y esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

Y realmente fue difícil, porque fue a buscarme, y espero un buen rato hasta que apareciera, pero como no lo hice, creo que pensó que me había quedado dormida. Cada minuto que pasó hasta que él se fue, fue un gran martirio, no iba a poder ignorarlo, aun sabiendo que era la mejor.

Esa noche lloré como nunca, por lo que no iba a poder ser, por lo que iba a perder. Quizá todo el mundo pensará que estoy loca, pero no lo estoy, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de que lo nuestro no funcione, de arruinarlo todo, quizás piensen que debería arriesgarme, pero no podía, tenía miedo de perderlo, y aunque en cierta forma lo estaba perdiendo, era distinto porque así me estaba asegurando de que nunca me iba a abandonar, de que nunca me iba a dejar, de que nunca se iba a cansar de mí, y sobre todo de que nunca me iba a romper el corazón.

Casi no había dormido, cuando por mi ventana se empezaba a ver el amanecer, sin mucho ánimo, me bañé y cambié, realmente no quería ir al instituto pero tendría que hacerlo. Ni siquiera desayune y fui al instituto.

Fue el peor día de toda mi vida, evité a todo el mundo, y aunque él se acercaba logré evitarlo durante todo el día, me salté la última hora de clases para no verlo, y regresé a mi casa a encerrarme en el sótano, en donde estaba la vieja moto de mamá, no salí de ahí en toda la tarde, y cuando lo hice fue para encerrarme en mi cuarto.

En el trayecto del sótano a mi habitación, lo escuché estaba con mi hermano, y enseguida mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, como si estuviera reconociéndolo, no esperé a escuchar más y corrí hacia mi cuarto.

Y así pasó toda una semana, a él apenas lo había visto, y cada segundo sin él, mi corazón se moría un poquito más, realmente lo extrañaba. Me alejé de todos, ni siquiera hablaba con Emmett a pesar de sus miles de intentos de hablar conmigo. Era tonto hacer todo esto, pero me estaba protegiendo, sabía que muy pronto aceptaría todo esto y todo iría bien, bueno no bien, sino todo lo bien que puede ir.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba completamente feliz, no podía creer la suerte que tenía que una chica como Bella tan bella y buena se fijara en mi, simplemente estaba fuera de mí. Quería volverla a ver a pesar de que hace unos pocos minutos nos vimos, quería volver a besarla pero primero quería hablar con ella, no quería que pensara que lo que yo sentía y quería no iba en serio.

Espere con ansias nuestro encuentro de esa noche, tenía una sonrisa de idiota enamorado tatuada en la cara, que todo el mundo me miraba como si estuviera loco, y quizá fuera así estaba locamente enamorado de Bella Swan y me hubiera gustado gritárselo al mundo, pero primero tenía que decírselo a ella, por si tuviera alguna duda.

Mi felicidad no duró mucho, porque cuando fui a buscarla esa noche para conversar, ella no salió. Pero recordé que Bella pasó toda la tarde con Alice y Rose, y debía estar muy cansada. Conversaría con ella al día siguiente, tal vez podríamos salir. Intentaba ver algo bueno de todo esto, pero algo me decía que algo estaba mal muy mal.

Y no me equivocaba, porque al día siguiente Bella no paró de ignorarme, estaba súper rara y por lo que me dijo Emmett, había salido muy temprano de la casa y además estaba ignorando a todos. Realmente me dolía todo esto, me dolía su rechazo y lo peor es que no entendía nada, pensé que sentía lo mismo por mi. Pero al parecer fui un gran idiota, un gran estúpido.

Así pasó una semana, una de las peores de mi vida, realmente dolía verla tan cerca pero saber que está muy muy lejos de mi. Pero ya no soportaba todo esto, tenía que hablar con ella saber el porqué de su actitud conmigo, con todos nosotros, Em estaba destrozado no sabía que hacer y la verdad que el dolor que sentía poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en rabia.

Porqué era tan egoísta, no vía que todos nosotros estamos sufriendo con su actitud. Que nos estaba lastimando. Por eso decidí, armarme de valor e ir a hablar con ella, al parecer el problema era conmigo, y si así lo era no era justo que se comportara como lo estaba haciendo con los chicos. Así que decidí enfrentarla ese mismo día ya sea saliendo del instituto o antes de que entrara a su casa, pero de este día no pasaba, tenía que saber que había hecho mal, que habíamos hecho mal.

La estaba esperando cerca de su casa, pero me estaba escondiendo para así no darle chance a que se escapara si me veía desde su carro. Pero al parecer mi hermana y Rose también tenían planeado hablar con ella y se me adelantaron. Pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, si no quería hablar conmigo iba a escuchar su conversación, de una u otra forma me iba a enterar que iba mal con ella.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Las cosas a pesar de haber pasado una semana, no hacían más que empeorar, me sentía mal por tratar así a mis amigos y a mi hermano, pero tenía miedo, nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida. Temía entregar mi corazón y que me lo volvieran a romper. Porque aunque parezca imposible cuando todo sucedió, me rompieron el corazón, no es que lo quisiera como lo quiero a Ed, pero en cierta forma lo hice, fue una parte importante de mi vida, mi primer novio, mi primer beso y también mi primera desilusión. En cierta forma creo que todo fue peor porque en esa época yo era aun muy vulnerable y lo sigo siendo.

Ese día estaba llegando a mi casa, para hacer lo que he estado haciendo en esta última semana, deprimirme. Cuando en la entrada de mi casa me encontré con Alice y Rose, intenté evitarlas pero no me lo permitieron.

-No intentes escaparte – me dijo Alice molesta. – Sabes que tenemos que hablar. –simplemente asentí y las seguí a mi habitación.

En cuanto entramos, Rose que iba tras mío cerró la puerta. Nos sentamos. Y se formó un silencio incómodo entre nosotras. Sabía sobre que querían hablar, pero no sabía como explicarles como me sentía.

-Bueno, Bella creo que ya sabes que es de lo que queremos hablar. – Empezó Alice, al parecer no sabía como preguntarme ni como continuar, después de un momento en el al parecer pensó en la mejor manera de decir las cosas continuó. – Dinos que sucede porque de un momento a otro, has empezado a ignorarnos a todos. Estamos muy preocupados y además tristes.

No supe que decir así que opté por quedarme callada, me sentí mal al darme cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, ninguno de los chicos tenía culpa de mis miedos ni di mis decisiones, al separarme de Edward también terminé ignorando a los chicos haciéndoles mucho daño. Soy de lo peor.

-Dime esto, el comportamiento que has tenido estas semanas tiene algo que ver con…- continuó Alice al ver que no decía nada, se detuvo un momento antes de continuar, al parecer ya sabían lo del beso.- con Edward y el beso. – yo solo asentí, y ella continuó. – Realmente no entiendo, pensé que te gustaba, no entiendo porque ahora lo evitas. Aun así no contesté, no sabía que decir.

-Maldición Bella – gritó Rose, fue tan inesperado que me hizo saltar del susto y regresarla a ver. Se había levantado y empezó a caminar hacia mí. – Di algo, no ves que nos estás haciendo daño, no te das cuenta lo mal que la está pasando Edward, nunca lo había visto tan mal. Si no sientes lo mismo que él, díselo, pero no trates como lo estés tratando. – no sabia que decir, me sentía tan mal, pero es que no entendían. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, pero no dije nada. – ¡Eres una cobarde! – me gritó una muy enojada Rose.

-Rose cálmate. – dijo Alice intentando calamar a Rose, a quien nunca había visto así.

-Pero Alice, es la verdad. Además es una egoísta, no le importó para nada nuestros sentimientos…

-Ya entendí –dije interrumpiendo a Rose -sé que soy de lo peor. Pero… - me callé no sabía como continuar.

-Pero…- insistió Rose.

-Tengo miedo. No quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar, no quiero que después de un tiempo me deje, no quiero… - no pude continuar por el nudo en la garganta que tenía. Respiré un poco y continué. – No quiero decepcionarlo. No soy buena para él. – y ya no pude contener más las lágrimas, me dejé caer al piso y dejé que las chicas me abrazaran.

Después de un tiempo, cuando ya no me quedaban más lágrimas. Me levantaron y me sentaron en la cama. Rose me cogió la cara y limpió los restos de las lágrimas.

- Entiendo como te sientes, pero no puedes dejar que lo que pasó gobierne tu vida. No sabes que es lo que te puedes perder. El que no arriesga no gana. - Dijo Rose obligándome a mirarla. – Te entiendo perfectamente hemos pasado por cosas parecidas. Pero tú crees que si yo me hubiera dejado vencer por mis miedos, ahora tendría a alguien tan maravilloso como Emmett a mi lado. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que vencer tus miedos. – Tenía razón, lo que le había pasado era mil veces peor de lo que me pasó a mi, y vivía su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. – Además se nota que Edward te quiere, no sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado. Habla con él, dile como te sientes.

Después de unos momento de silencio, me sobresalté al ver a Rose caminar hacía la puerta.

-Rose tiene razón, verdad chicos. –dijo Alice, al mismo tiempo que Rose abrió la puerta y los tres chicos cayeron, uno encima de otro en medio de mi cuarto. Fue tan gracioso que todos comenzamos a reír, se sentía tan raro. Había sido una completa idiota por dejarme llevar por mis miedos.

Después de que tanto Rose como Alice se llevaran a sus respectivos novios, jalándoles las orejas, nos quedamos Edward y yo, solos, en medio de un silencio muy incómodo. Rose tenía razón, tenía que hablar con él.

-Lo siento. – comencé diciendo, no sabiendo otra forma de como comenzar. – Realmente no quise hacerte daño, pensé que hacía lo correcto, que estarías mejor sin mí, y bueno el resto creo que ya lo escuchaste. – ambos reímos al recordar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Bueno, yo también lo siento. No debí haber escuchado su conversación. Pero estaba desesperado, no entendía que había hecho mal. Pero quiero que sepas que yo…- se detuvo un instante -yo te quiero mucho. Puede que al inicio te tratara mal, pero después descubrí la grandiosa persona que eres. Sé que tienes miedo Bella, y aunque no parezca yo también lo tengo. – Lo miré un poco sorprendida por sus palabras – Es la primera vez que siento algo tan intenso por alguien. Pero me gustaría que lo intentemos, prometo ir tan despacio como tú quieras, además te prometo que nunca te haré daño.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente, no lo podía creer era una llorona, pero lo que era más increíble es que él me quería tanto como yo lo quería. Edward se acercó y alzó mi barbilla muy suavemente, limpió mis lágrimas y muy lentamente se fue acercando a mí. Yo solo cerré mis ojos esperando el momento en que nuestros labios entraran en contacto. Fue el mejor beso de mi vida, ya que estuvo lleno de sentimientos y promesas. No podía creer, que por mis miedos estuviera por perderme esto.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Esperé hasta que las chicas hubieran entrado en la habitación de Bella, y luego me colé por la habitación de Emmett a su casa. Sé que está mal espiar, y escuchar conversaciones ajenas es peor, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Me estaba acomodando para escuchar lo mejor posible en la puerta sin hacer ruido, cuando vi llegar a Emmett y a Jasper. Les hice señas para que no hicieran ruido y entre susurros les expliqué que hacía, sin dudarlo me acompañaron y los tres nos acomodamos en la puerta. Yo en la mitad y los chicos a mis lados.

Realmente no podía creer, que el miedo de Bella después de lo sucedido fuera tan grande, me sentí muy enojado, no con Bella, sino con el maldito que le hizo todo eso. Por su culpa ella se encontraba triste y mal.

Seguimos escuchando, y de pronto se abrió la puerta, nos habían descubierto. Como no nos esperábamos y estábamos bien arrimados a la puerta, los tres caímos al suelo, y como yo estaba en la mitad, los chicos cayeron encima mio. Me sentí súper avergonzado con todo esto. Nos levantamos lo más rápido que pudimos, y luego comenzamos a reírnos. Era tan lindo ver a Bella reírse como antes de que todo se saliera de control.

Luego de que tanto Rose y mi hermana, se llevaran a los pobres chicos, Bella y yo, nos quedamos solos, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero no sabía por donde empezar.

-Lo siento. – dijo Bella rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había. – Realmente no quise hacerte daño, pensé que hacía lo correcto, que estarías mejor sin mí, y bueno el resto creo que ya lo escuchaste. – ambos reímos al recordar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Bueno,-empecé una vez que terminamos de reír - yo también lo siento. No debí haber escuchado su conversación. Pero estaba desesperado, no entendía que había hecho mal. Pero quiero que sepas que yo…- me detuve un instante tomando valor para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella - yo te quiero mucho. –fue como quitarme un peso de encima y continué diciéndole todo lo que había guardado en mi corazón - Puede que al inicio te tratara mal, pero después descubrí la grandiosa persona que eres. Sé que tienes miedo Bella, y aunque no parezca yo también lo tengo. Es la primera vez que siento algo tan intenso por alguien. Pero me gustaría que lo intentemos, prometo ir tan despacio como tú quieras, además te prometo que nunca te haré daño. – antes de hacerle daño prefería morir. Ella se había convertido en tan poco tiempo en mi vida.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su cara, no podía soportar verla llorar, me partía el corazón, me acerqué, las palabras en este momento sobraban, aunque no dijo nada sabía que también me quería, limpié sus lágrimas y muy lentamente me acerqué, me moría por besar una vez más sus dulces labios. En ese beso quise transmitirlo todo lo que sentía y todo lo que prometía, quería que sintiera y se diera cuenta de que era verdad. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo en este momento por saber que una chica tan asombrosa me quería como yo a ella.

* * *

**Esperando que les haya gustado mucho **

**me despido  
**

**Att. 19diana92  
**

**se aceptan quejas, comentarios =D  
**


	14. Felicidad

**Como lo prometí aquí tengo otro capitulo, la verdad es uno cortito**

**pero ya actualizo uno un poquito más larguito jaja  
**

**espero les guste  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

**Felicidad**

**BELLA POV**

Haber enfrentado mis miedos definitivamente fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, aun no los había superado del todo pero me sentía mucho mejor, más segura conmigo misma y definitivamente mucho más feliz. Edward y yo nos estábamos dando una oportunidad, no éramos exactamente novios, pero éramos algo por el estilo.

Habíamos decidido no dar un nombre a nuestra relación hasta la noche del baile, en la que ambos decidiríamos si continuábamos solo como amigos o si empezábamos a salir formalmente como novios. Pero como iban las cosas, yo estaba casi segura de que las cosas se pondrían un poquito más serias entre nosotros.

Aun faltaba una semana para el baile, y la verdad es que estaba algo nerviosa, bueno la verdad estaba muy nerviosa. Ya que fue en el último baile que fui en el que todo sucedió, no es que no confiara en Edward, claro que lo hacía pero aun así tenía miedo, algo me decía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero no sabía que tan malo iba a ser.

Aunque tenía miedo, también tengo que admitir que estaba emocionada. Me moría de ganas de ver a Ed con terno, los hombres con terno son mi debilidad. Además que había decidido que después del baile iba a cambiar de muchas maneras. Primero iba a dejar de usar todas las ropas anchas y de chico que usaba, puede que para un chico estuvieran bien pero debía dejar de ocultarme. Esto iba a hacer a Alice primero muy feliz por mi cambio y también creo que se va a molestar por no haberle permitido ayudarme con mi nuevo guardarropa. Segundo quería dejar de encerrarme en mi mundo, salir, no es que no saliera, pero lo evitaba. Quería enfrentarme definitivamente a mis miedos y todas mis inseguridades.

Lo de la ropa no iba a ser muy difícil, porque no es que no tuviera ropa bonita ni a la moda, solo era que no me la ponía. Además mi tía Carmen, quien era una gran diseñadora, se apuntó a ayudarme con la renovación de mi guardarropa, además que estaba tan contenta que me prometió diseñarme un vestido exclusivamente para el baile. No es que fuera muy famosa, pero le iba bien y tenía bastante éxito. Justo la siguiente semana tenía que organizar una pasarela cerca de Forks y después se iba a pasar unos días con nosotros.

Realmente ansiaba verla pronto, la extrañaba un montón, había sido una parte muy importante de nuestras vidas durante la niñez, y también fue un gran pilar de apoyo cuando mamá murió y cuando me pasó lo que me pasó. Tal vez algunos pensarán que en realidad no me pasó nada, claro nada físicamente no me llegó a agredir de esa forma, pero me agredió de otra forma, destruyendo la poca confianza que tenía en mi misma, además de que abusó de que en ese momento estaba aun mal por la muerte de mi mamá y necesitaba cariño.

Estos últimos días con Edward habían sido definitivamente unos de los mejores de mi vida, nos reuníamos todas las tardes a hacer deberes, salíamos a caminar o íbamos al prado. Pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos. Definitivamente todo era demasiado bueno.

El que no estaba muy feliz con todo esto era Jake, que no paraba de decir que no debería pasar tanto tiempo con Edward (la verdad lo había descuidado un poco, pero no quería separarme de Edward) y que a la final me iba a terminar lastimando. Pero por más que intentara acrecentar mis miedos, esta vez quería creer que nada iba a salir mal.

Los días pasaban y el baile cada vez estaba más cerca, Alice y Rose estaban como locas, porque no quería acompañarlas a comprar un vestido, pero la verdad era que las quería sorprender mi tía ya había mandado el vestido y era un vestido definitivamente hermoso, además se había tomado la molestia de mandarme todos los accesorios que iba a necesitar, y me había dicho como arreglara mi cabello esa noche.

Sabía que se iban a molestar conmigo si ya no lo estaban, pero realmente quería sorprenderlos, era mi nuevo inicio y quería que sea perfecto.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Si hubiera sabido que hablando con Bella o mejor dicho escuchando la conversación que Rose y mi hermana tuvieron con Bella, me hubiera sentido tan bien, tan feliz como me encontraba en este momento, les hubiera a las chicas pedido que conversaran con Bella mucho antes. Puede que suene mal o algo por el estilo pero creo que aunque Bella confíe en mí, no creo que se hubiera abierto de esa forma conmigo. No se quien entiende a las chicas.

Las cosas entre nosotros iban excelentemente, aun no éramos novios oficiales, pero la noche del baile ella me iba a decir si quería ser mi novia formalmente. Nunca en mi vida, había ansiado tanto ir a un baile, pero tampoco me quejaba de tener que esperar todos estos días. Ya que era como si en verdad fuéramos novios oficiales. Pasábamos todo el tiempo que podíamos juntos, y hasta se había olvidado del chucho amigo suyo. Lo cual era de lo mejor, porque realmente no lo soportaba, ya que aunque Bella no se diera cuenta era más que obvio que él la veía a ella como algo más que a una amiga y eso no me gustaba para nada.

Lo único malo de que ya se acercara el baile, es que la diablillo de mi hermana se había vuelto loca junto con Rose con los preparativos del baile, no solo porque se habían ofrecido como organizadoras, sino también escogiendo la ropa que tanto para ellas como para los chicos y yo. Y francamente ahora entendía a Bella, cuando se quejaba cuando las chicas intentaban o mejor dicho la llevaban a su famoso día de compras o intentaban jugar a Barbie Bella (digo que lo intentaban porque nunca lograban).

Otra razón por la que las chicas nos traían locos a todos, era la resistencia que Bella ponía a que le compraran un vestido para el baile y les resto de cosas necesarias. A mi no me molestaba con que fuera Bella, siempre que vaya conmigo puede ir hasta en pijamas, para mi siempre va a estar bella.

Realmente no puedo esperar para que sea el día del baile.

* * *

**Como dije uno muy cortito espero le haya gustado**

**el siguiente va a ser sobre el tan esperado baile que será lo que sucede  
y ya esta en proceso de ser terminado así que tranquilos no tendran que esperar tanto  
**

**con esto me despido esperando que dejen opiniones comentario o lo que sea será aceptado  
**

**att. 19diana92  
**


	15. El baile

**Por fin el tan esperado baile  
**

**trate de no demorme mucho en subir este capi  
**

**espero les guste  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XV**

**El baile**

**Bella POV**

El día tan esperado del baile por fin llego, estaba algo nerviosa, pero a la vez muy emocionada, a ratos quería q el tiempo pase rápidamente y poder llegar al lugar donde se iba a dar el baile pero también a ratos quería que el día dure por siempre.

Por petición mía, yo iría con Emmett y nos encontraríamos con el resto de chicos en el lugar del baile, tenía miedo de que los recuerdos de aquel último baile regresaran a mi mente, y el ir con Emmett era una forma distinta de empezar el bendito baile.

Desde muy temprano empecé a alistarme para el baile, tenía tantas cosas que hacer, aunque las chicas insistieron en reunirnos para arreglarlos, yo no acepte, y la verdad fue difícil, Alice con sus famosos pucheros y Rose con sus amenazas. Pero a la final, terminaron aceptando lo que yo les pedía, quería sorprenderlos a todos pero en especial a Edward.

Emmett pasó refunfuñando casi todo el día por no dejarlo ir con su Rose, pero en cuanto me viera esta noche antes de ir al baile sabría que valió la pena. Emmett también estaba algo nervioso por la noche del baile, este iba a ser el primer baile al que asistíamos en mucho tiempo.

El día pasó volando, ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer aunque se suponía que mi tía Carmen iba a venir a ayudarme a arreglarme, a la final se le complicó un poco el desfile de modas que estaba organizando en Port Angeles y bueno se tuvo que quedar pero me dio todas las instrucciones necesarias para arreglarme. No fueron tan difíciles de seguir por lo que una hora antes de la hora en que planeábamos salir al baile con Emmett ya estaba prácticamente lista y la verdad no veía nada pero nada mal. Lo sé soy un gran ejemplo de modestia.

Terminé con los últimos detalles, me puse el hermoso vestido que seguro iba a sorprender a todos, aunque el único que importaba verdaderamente era Edward. Cuando oí el molesto llamado de Emmett pidiendo que me apurara porque si no íbamos a llegar "tarde".

Sin demora y súper nerviosa cogí el chal y el bolso que iba acorde con mi vestido, y me dispuse a bajar el asombró de Emmett y de papá no se hizo esperar ya que ellos me esperaban junto a la puerta. Emmett estaba muy elegante con su esmoquin se lo veía tan bien, iba a dejar a Rose con la boca abierta.

- Whoaw, Bella estás hermosa – dijeron tanto Emmett como mi papá a coro, en cuento me vieron, lo cual me sacó una gran sonrisa.

Luego de las miles de fotos que nos tomó papá por fin nos pudimos dirigir al lugar donde sería el baile, decidimos ir o mejor dicho Emmett decidió ir en mi auto ya que según él su carro no era el apropiado para un baile de gala. El camino al salón donde se iba a realizar el baile fue muy corto, ya que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de nuestra casa, se podía llegar caminando, pero como en Forks casi siempre pasa lloviendo era mejor ir dentro de un carro.

Cuando llegamos pude ver que Alice, Rose y Jasper nos esperaban en la entrada, de seguro mis queridas amigas no confían lo suficiente en mi cuando de arreglarse se trata y al parecer querían ver que tan bien lo había hecho. En cuanto Rose y la pequeña duende nos vieron acercarnos empezaron a gritar como locas, y como era de esperar yo enrojecí tanto que parecía farolito de navidad.

- Whoaw – fue lo primero que dijeron los tres chicos cuando llegamos a la entrada y en cuanto dejaron de avergonzarme con sus gritos de locas.

- Estas simplemente espléndida – dijo una muy orgullosa Alice, la gurú de la moda – creo que ni yo lo hubiera hecho tan bien, estoy muy orgullosa. – completó con lágrimas en los ojos. - El vestido está genial, dime de qué diseñador es. La verdad que no parece de un diseñador conocido pero esta genial, promete que me llevarás a comprar en donde sea que te compraste ese vestido, aunque me parece raro que no haya visto ese vestido si yo he comprado en todas las tiendas de esta ciudad y de las más cercanas. – continuó Alice casi sin respirar y a una gran velocidad.

- Gracias, y claro que te voy a presentar a la diseñadora – no sabía que más decir, no pensé que significara tanto para Alice esto de la moda. Y además no pude continuar porque tanto Emmett como Jasper nos interrumpieron insistiendo que estaba haciendo frio y que tendríamos otro día para hablar que ahora era momento de disfrutar del baile.

Lo cual era completamente cierto además que yo quería ver en donde se encontraba Edward quería sorprenderlo. Antes de siquiera poder preguntárselo a Alice, ésta me contestó que estaba con sus amigos, dentro del salón ansioso por verme. El saber eso me puso más feliz y mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Entramos por fin al salón, y aunque muchos me regresaron a ver nadie pareció reconocerme, empecé a buscar a Edward con la mirada y en cuanto lo vi mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, estaba muy feliz, dejé a los chicos para ir a buscarlo y empecé a caminar en su dirección, me hubiera gustado que él estuviera solo pero bueno ni modo, nuestro primer encuentro tendría que ser junto con sus amigos, lamentablemente. Y lo digo porque primero quería que nuestro primer encuentro de la noche fuera mucho más romántico y segundo porque no me gustan mucho sus amigotes.

Estaba a unos pasos de Edward cuando me di cuenta de que una chica iba del brazo de Edward (no puedo negar que eso me hizo frenar un poco, y de que me hizo sentir algo incómodo y porque no decirlo celosa). Todos los amigos de Edward con él incluido estaban hablando de una apuesta, por lo que pude escuchar cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar sus conversa.

- La verdad nadie pensó que lo lograrías – dijo uno de sus amigotes.

- Si, la Swan es un hueso duro de roer – dijo otro. Y fue ahí cuando todo mi mundo se vino abajo, y comprendí todo.

Yo era la apuesta, si él se portó tan lindo conmigo fue solo por una maldita apuesta. Fue ahí cuando otra apuesta llegó a mi memoria y el mismo miedo que me invadió esa maldita noche me volvió recorrer por todo el cuerpo, tenía que salir de ahí, no quería que se burlaran de mí. No otra vez no.

No terminé de escuchar la maldita conversación que puso mi mundo patas arriba, sino que empecé a correr hacia la salida más cercana, en cuanto salí y el frío de la noche y las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobré mi, dejé salir a mis lágrimas me saqué los zapatos y empecé a correr hacia mi casa.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para creer que alguien como él se fijaría en mi?, era lo que no paraba de repetirme una y otra vez. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que él iba a quedar como un gran idiota al ver que yo no llegaba, aunque también tenía a la dichosa rubia que iba de su brazo para consolarlo. Por Dios ni siquiera tuvo el descaro de esperarme solo.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a mi casa, con el vestido todo mojado, y con mis pies lastimados por correr sin zapatos. Al entrar a la casa, lo bueno fue ver la nota de papá diciendo que había salido a la caso de unos amigos a ver un partido. Sin perder más el tiempo, corrí a mi cuarto a sacarme el vestido, y lo que quedaba mi hermoso atuendo. Traté de no pensar y como una autómata me cambie con algo más cómodo, escribí una nota para Emmett y papá. Saqué la moto de mamá, cogí un poco de dinero, apagué mi celular y lo guardé lo necesitaría para más tarde. Sin tardar más salí en la moto camino a Port Angeles, quería alejarme lo más posible de todo este maldito lugar. Pero como no lo iba a hacer por siempre decidí ir a buscar a mi tía ella sabría que decirme o por lo menos me escucharía.

* * *

**Edward POV**

El día del baile había llegado más rápido de lo que pensaba, y aunque hubiera querido olvidarme de eso mi queridísima hermana no me hubiera dejado. Se había levantado súper temprano y nos había levantado a todos, nos traía a todos de los nervios, no paraba quieta en un lugar, y no paraba de gritar a todos. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía escapar, lo había intentado pero cuando estuve a punto de conseguirlo, no sé de donde apareció y me dio un susto de muerte, me quitó las llaves de mi carro y de toda la casa.

Si no llegaba pronto la noche, me iba a volver loco, literalmente loco. Lo bueno fue que cuando llegaron Rose y Jazz se calmó. Y se encerró con Rose en su habitación. Pero la paz no duró mucho, ya que una o dos horas después salió diciendo que teníamos que empezar arreglarnos, la verdad no sé el porqué de tanto apuro si yo en 30 minutos ya estaba totalmente listo, pero para no empeorar el ánimo de mi queridísima hermana no dije nada y me puse a alistarme.

Cuando llegó la hora en la que íbamos a salir al salón en donde se iba a realizar el baile Jazz y yo estábamos al borde de la locura. La verdad no entendía como Jazz la soportaba a mi queridísima hermana todos los días si es realmente insoportable.

El viaje al salón se hizo muy corto, estaba ansiando ver a mi Bella, mi hermana también estaba peor por el hecho de no haber ayudado a Bella a arreglarse, creo que tenía miedo de que se apareciera con unos jeans y unas converse, por mi no había problema la verdad, se la veía hermosa de cualquier forma, pero mi hermana casi me mata cuando le dije eso.

En cuanto llegamos mis amigos del equipo me llamaron, y me aleje un rato de los chicos, trataría de regresar lo más rápido para ver a mi princesa.

- Al parecer no pudiste cumplir con la apuesta – empezó diciendo uno en cuanto me acerqué a ellos. ¿Apuesta? Me había olvidado completamente de la apuesta, debía haber dejado la apuesta hace tiempo y haber hablado con Bella pero realmente se me olvidó.

- Yo no… - empecé a decir pero en eso llegó Irina, una rubia que andaba tras mío y no entendía que yo no quería nada con ella, era hermosa nadie podía negar eso pero yo estaba colado por otra chica cuya belleza hacia palidecer la belleza de Irina, y se cogió de mi brazo, por más que intenté no pude quitarla de mi lado.

- Tu no que Cullen. – dijo otro del equipo. – No nos vayas a decir que ahora no quieres pagar.

- Lo que he querido decir es que estoy esperando a Bella, iba a venir con su hermano, ya ha de estar por llegar – le contesté intentado hacerle ver a Irina que no estaba solo, y si lo estaba no era por mucho tiempo. Pero al parecer ella era tan idiota que no entendía de indirectas. Tenía que quitármela rápido no quería que Bella se crease una idea incorrecta.

- La verdad nadie pensó que lo lograrías – dijo uno de los chicos. ¿Lograr qué? Había estado tan concentrado, intentando deshacerme de Irina que me perdí un poco de la conversación.

- Si, la Swan es un hueso duro de roer – dijo otro. Ese comentario me molestó tanto que me dio la fuerza necesaria para quitarme a Irina de encima, y en cuento lo hice todo el mundo se quedó callado, de seguro no se esperaban que me comportara así. Había sido un estúpido siempre siguiendo a esta manada de idiotas. Pero eso se acababa en este momento.

- Por si no lo sabía la Swan como tú dices tiene nombre, y es Bella, y no te permito que hables de una manera tan despectiva de ella. Esta apuesta de mierda se acaba aquí y ahora, y nunca debí haberme inmiscuido en esto. – le dije muy enojado. Todos me miraban con un poco de temor pero la cara de burla no se les quitaba. Me di la vuelta y decidí ir a buscar a los chicos ya era hora de que Bella hubiera llegado.

Me tomó un poco de tiempo encontrar a los chicos, por la cantidad de gente que había en el salón, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a Emmett con los chicos. Temí por Bella, que le pasaría. Al acercarme a los chicos me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien, por la cara que pusieron los chicos y por la evidente tensión de Emmett.

- ¿Dónde está Bella? – pregunté en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para que me escucharan.

- Fue a buscarte hace más de 20 minutos – contestó un muy alterado Emmett.

Decidimos separarnos para buscarla, y si la encontrábamos nos íbamos a llamar, intentamos primero llamarla al celular pero no contestaba. Estuvimos buscándola por alrededor de 10 minutos pero nadie parecía haberla visto. Estaba muy asustado, no sabía dónde estaba y si algo malo le había pasado.

Como no la encontramos, decidimos ir a su casa a buscarla, estábamos desesperados, y muy preocupados. Al llegar su casa y ver las luces encendidas, nuestro alivio fue palpable, pero este no duró mucho no era Bella la que estaba en la casa si no su padre y estaba visiblemente molesto y preocupado.

Bella se había ido y nadie sabía dónde, únicamente había dejado una nota diciendo que llamaría luego. Y cuando Emmett se fue a comprobar si la moto de Bella estaba en su lugar, nuestra preocupación aumentó, ya que se la había llevado.

Decidimos dividirnos en grupos y empezar a buscarla, y mamá nos iba a avisar si se aparecía por la casa. Pasaron dos horas y aun no teníamos noticias de ella, ni en los hospitales ni en las clínicas, estábamos por subirnos en las paredes, no sabíamos que hacer. Decidimos reunirnos en la casa de Bella para esperar juntos. El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente. Donde diablos se había metido.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**me despiso  
**

**Att: 19diana92  
**


End file.
